Candle of My Life
by lunaryu
Summary: Mysterious boy transfers to Naruto's school, catching Naruto's eyes and interesting him. Naruto wants to know more about him. However, he's brought by this mysterious guy to unseal secret between Uchiha brothers and his own unknown past. Extreme Warning: Uchihacest, NaruSasu. Chap.8!
1. DaTenshi The Fallen Angel

**_Full summary: _**_The mysterious Ice Prince Uchiha Sasuke came to Naruto school. Weird season to transfer. He caught Naruto's eyes. He attracted the blond boy. He brought the blonde to unseal the secret between his brother and him. Illogical thing and unbearable horror from Naruto's past haunted him. Can they save each other from the dark side of their lives?_**  
**

**A/N: **

Lunaryu: "Ok, first I want to remind you guys, this is Yun-chan's idea to write the story."

Yunyun: "You write this."

Lunaryu: "Yeah, but it's your idea, so I make it based yours."

Yunyun: "Whatever, just write already."

Lunaryu: "Fine," huffs. "Oh yeah, I'm not really good at writing angst story so…Yun-chan will write the angst part."

Yunyun: "Yeah. And you write the humor, leave the romance to our imagination."

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not ours.**

**Warning: **_foul language, thick suspense, death, yaoi _(Uchiha-cest) **be ware…!**

Yun-Luna: "Saa, onto the story!!"

* * *

**Candle of My Life**

**Prologue: _Da-Tenshi (The Fallen Angel)_**

_**By: lunaryu & yunyun**_

"_Run…, run, Sasuke!"!_

Sasuke heard his mother's scream before she died, and desperately wanted to run away. He wanted to run away from the man behind him; the man who had murdered his father and mother.

"_Run, Sasuke!! Don't stop!! Don't stop!"!_

Once again, he heard his father's shout, before the slicing sound broke his cry. Sasuke ran, leaving his father and his mother's corpse. Sasuke panted heavily as he felt his stamina ran out from his body. He couldn't run any longer. His small legs didn't give him much distance from his chaser.

_Kami…, please…, don't let me get caught! Please…!!_

Sasuke continued running like crazy while silently praying, but then…eventually his feet protested to him. He fell. Sasuke hid behind his father's working desk. He hugged his knees while crying silently, really scared.

_Why…, why did he kill mother and father…!?_

Sasuke thought fearfully. He was scared, really-really scared. His body trembled so violently, and he shut his eyes hard.

_Please…don't kill me!!_

"Sasuke…."

Sasuke snapped and opened his eyes when he heard the man calling his name. He widened his eyes in shock. He felt his presence near the room, and heard the man came closer to him, step by step.

_No…! No…! Don't let him catch me! Please…, please…!!_

Sasuke shut his eyes again in really scared face.

The man now was beside the desk. He stopped to look around. He shrugged, and then walked away.

Sasuke could feel the man was nowhere near him now. He opened his eyes a little, and waited for awhile. Then, after he couldn't hear or feel the man anymore, he sighed.

However then, suddenly someone grabbed Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke quickly turned his face behind him and….

"_Mitsuketa_ (I found you)," Itachi smirked widely with his blood-crimson eyes staring straightly into Sasuke's.

Sasuke widened his eyes again in shock and….

"_**IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_** (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)**_**!!!"**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke opened his eyes and woke violently from his bed. He sat up and widened his eyes until he felt as if his pupils would explode. Cold sweat ran down from his head and his face, even his entire body. He panted so heavily and his body still trembled from the past event in his dream.

_A dream…, again…those dream…._

Sasuke hugged his now really cold body from his sweat. He sighed slowly and tried to catch the pace of his breath.

_Why…did I dream those past events…? It has been six years since that time…and…._

Sasuke froze in his spot when he felt a hand ran to his waist and hugged him tightly.

"You're sweating a lot. It's cold…and your body is trembling…," the man beside Sasuke spoke lowly in his sexy-hot voice while waking up as well, sitting.

Sasuke didn't say anything to respond to him; he even didn't look at his face. Then he felt the man's forefinger made trace from his chest to his belly. Sasuke shivered with the sudden motion.

"Did you have nightmare…?" he asked, purring into Sasuke's sensitive ear.

Sasuke pressed the sudden urge to moan. "D-don't…!" he said while pushing the man's body away.

The man smirked, he gripped Sasuke's chin and turned his face to look at his eyes. "You can't object me…," the man said lowly, dangerously.

Sasuke couldn't release his gaze from the man's eyes. He was locked in the pool of blood of his eyes' color. "_O-oniisan_ (brother)…!" he whimpered in trembling voice.

Sasuke couldn't help but close his eyes when Itachi pressed his lips onto his….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wait, Narutooooooo!! Don't take my bento!!" Kiba shouted angrily at the blonde who had just snatched his bento from his locker without saying anything and _that's fast!!_-Kiba thought in disbelief when Naruto ran away from him.

"Ha-ha-ha!! You can't match my speed Kiba!! I'm the ace striker in Konoha Academy's Soccer Club!!" Naruto shouted in full spirit as always. "Yahuuuu!!" he ran so fast, until everyone thought he was flying with his speed.

"Naruto, slow down!!" a pink haired girl suddenly appeared and shouted to the blonde. Then she smacked his head hard (Luna: I wonder how she can see him).

"Ouch!!" Naruto jolted in pain and stopped running in nice break. "_Itai yo_ (that hurts), Sakura-chaaan," Naruto whined while stroking his head painfully. He was pouting and looking at Sakura in teary eyes.

"Your puppy eyes won't affect me!" Sakura said in stern voice. "You know you can't run in corridor! How many times do I have to tell you!?" she scolded him.

"Don't be so strict, Sakura-chan…the rules exist to be violated," Naruto said while grinning.

"Naruto!! I'm a student council!! Can't you see that!?" Sakura screamed angrily at him.

"_Maa, maa_, don't be so mad. What about my proposal yesterday? Won't you just give up and be my girl friend?" Naruto looked at Sakura in his hot, sexy gaze.

"Kyaaaaaa!! Naruto-kuuuuuun!!" then his fans club had gathered behind him.

"Ooh, my pretty ladies (and some boys _--cough--_)!!" Naruto waved his hand at his fans club in his cheery grin, and all of them fainted while blushing madly.

"How can you say you like me when you seduce every girl (even boy) in this school?" Sakura asked, looking at him disbelievingly in irritated look while covering her head. She felt dizzy suddenly now because of too her annoyance to the blonde.

"You have hard personality, I like that!" Naruto confessed so confidently.

"No way in hell!" Sakura rejected him in second without doubt.

"Oh well, maybe tomorrow you'll accept me," Naruto didn't look down at all. He even grinned wider.

"What!? I said I don't like you!!" Sakura screamed in frustrated look.

"But I said I like you! I will not take back my words!!" Naruto shouted again in full spirit.

"Heeeey, Narutoooooo!! Get back my bento, you-bastard!!" Kiba suddenly appeared, running from behind with the grim look on his face, still chasing Naruto.

"Oh, oops, have to go now!" Naruto said good bye after stealing kiss on Sakura's cheek. "Jaa!" he ran again in flash light.

Sakura widened her eyes in shock, and then ten seconds later after Kiba had run past her to chase Naruto…, "Aaa…!? NARUTOOOOOOOOO!!!" she screamed while blushing madly on her spot.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"A-ha-ha-ha, that's fun!!" Naruto said while panting slightly, amused. Then he stretched his arm above his head and yawned. "Aaah, _ii kimochi_ (it feels so good)," he said while sighing.

"Na-ru-to---!!"

Naruto froze when he felt the killing aura behind him. He turned his head and saw Kiba who was panting and he looked like shit for running too fast to match Naruto's speed.

"Ki-Kiba…you look like Zombie…," Naruto said in paled face while backing away several steps nervously.

"And whose fault is that!?" Kiba yelled at him while lifting his middle finger at Naruto.

Naruto laughed at him. "Sorry, sorry; here's your bento," he said returning Kiba's lunch while still chuckling.

"Eh, didn't you want to eat it?" Kiba asked in wonder while looking at him in disbelieve.

"Nope, I have eaten mine," Naruto said while grinning.

"Then why did you take it?" Kiba asked, not understanding it at all.

"To play tag, chase and run!!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Kiba face faulted at that and turned his body, walked away while muttering something like '_crazy upper classman_' or something like that. Naruto laughed so hard at that, until he didn't realize that he was walking without looking, and suddenly, he bumped into someone.

"Ouch!! Hey, watch your-?!" Naruto yelled at the boy in front of him, but suddenly his voice died in his throat when he saw him.

A very good looking boy has very pale skin and the most pitch black coal enticing eyes. He has smooth raven black hair. His body is tall, thin, and slender, and his expression is unreadable, _ningyou mitai ni _(looks like doll).

Naruto widened his eyes in shock at the sight in front of him. He had to be dreaming. _Right…there's no way in hell that there's a perfect being like this in the world_-he thought.

"Move, dobe," the _ningyou_ said in monotone voice, expressionless.

Naruto blinked once. Then he blinked once again.

"You look stupid already, don't make it worse," the raven said as he walked away without looking at Naruto again.

…………………………………..

……………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………

There's a really long silence before eventually Naruto regained his sense and snapped.

_Huh!? Wait! What did he call me!? Dobe!? And what did he say again after that? I look stupid!?_

Naruto's veins popped up on his head as he felt his anger boiled. "_Chotto matte, teme _(wait a sec, you-bastard)!!" Naruto wanted to chase him, but he walked so fast. When Naruto tried to find him, he was nowhere to be found.

_Dare ga…ano yarou (who the heck is that bastard)…?_

Naruto thought in wonder. However then…he remembered the feature of his new rival (he has considered him as a rival already only for his good look).

_That face and body…is he even human?_

Naruto doubted that.

_Datte…aitsu wa honto ni kirei…, da-tenshi mitai ni (because…he's so beautiful…; looks like the fallen angel)…._

Naruto blushed at the thought while imagining the beautiful raven haired boy with white wings and white angel suit. Then he snapped and blushed even more deeply for the realization that he actually really considered him beautiful.

_Kuso…I'm straight, damn it!_

Naruto thought, convincing himself in blushing face.

_But…I thought I'd ever seen him somewhere before…._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Damn it, that blonde lock Naruto!" Sakura cursed the blonde in her vice president seat at student council.

"Again with him, Sakura?" Neji, the president of student council asked while shaking his head in bored look from his own seat.

"You can say that because it's not you who deal with him, Neji-senpai!! He's total jerk and playboy!! And what's with his blonde hair!! He shouldn't dye his hair like that!!" Sakura yelled hard until she was panting.

"Look at yourself, Sakura. Your hair is pink," Ino said while rolling her eyes in her secretary's seat.

"My hair is _NATURAL_ pink!!" Sakura screamed at her angrily.

"Whatever, could you please be quiet a bit? I can't concentrate with my work!" Shikamaru shouted suddenly throwing his pen in frustrated look with piles of paperwork on his treasury desk.

"Sorry, Shikamaru, we will be quiet…," Sakura said with guilt on her face.

Shikamaru took his pen again and back to his seat while muttering something like '_mendokuse _(troublesome)' or something like that.

"Why are you so troubled like that, Sakura? He likes you, you know," Ino asked in her teasing voice.

Sakura blushed at that. "I know that, but he say '_like_' to everybody! There's his fans club as well, and why must it be me, actually!?" Sakura asked back, not really understanding Naruto's reason. "He said he likes me because of my hard personality, but I can't see him liking me in the actual boy and girl relationship! It's like he's just toying with me!" Sakura protested.

"Isn't it ok? He's really popular among girls (and some boys), isn't it natural to be a bit playboy?" Ino asked again.

"He seduces every girl (and some boys) in this school!" Sakura argued her hard.

"It's their fault for falling for him in the first place. He doesn't do anything. He's just good looking and has good heart to everybody. If I'd been you, I would have been glad when he seduced me," Ino admitted.

"You're crazy," Sakura rolled her emerald eyes while huffing in her seat.

"Basically, you just want him to look at you only, right?" Ino asked again.

"No!" Sakura said without doubt. "I don't like him that way! He's my friend and that's it! I have my ideal boyfriend too, you know!" Sakura admitted.

"Oh, and is there any boy more handsome, hotter and more popular than Naruto? He's an ace striker in our school, no; in our district's soccer club. His fans are mushroomed, scattering in whole country, and you reject his love. How cheeky you are, big forehead girl," Ino rolled her eyes again in bored look.

Sakura really wanted to defend herself and insulted Ino back, but she couldn't find the words to deny, coz' it's true. She indeed rejected Naruto, the most popular boy in her school, no…in the town, even in country. Well, she didn't know why, but…she just couldn't like the boy, that's it. No reason for that.

"Well, I'll find my prince someday," Sakura said sulkily.

"You're helpless," Ino said again. "Be virgin forever, big-forehead," Ino yawned and glanced at the red-angry face Sakura. She giggled at that. She really liked teasing the girl, her childhood friend.

"Ino, you-PIG!!" Sakura screamed at Ino, really angry at her. Ino laughed visibly at that. Neji just sweat dropped while reading his book and Shikamaru covered his ears while crying in frustration and called the ones who made him treasury _ONI_ (demon) or something like that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So…you're transferred here after the accident in your past school?" Jiraya, the head master of Konoha Academy High School asked from his seat.

"Yes," Sasuke said expressionless.

"Hmm…," Jiraya hummed lightly while looking at Sasuke from the top until the toe. "Where's your guardian?" Jiaraya asked slowly.

Sasuke snapped a bit at the question, but then he coughed slightly to fix his expression. "My brother is busy, so I come here alone today," he said nonchalantly, still expressionless.

"Well, I hope I can meet him soon, because I have to talk many things, not just the matter of money. You even haven't attended the Exam to enter this school," Jiraya said.

"My proposal to transfer here is completed by my brother," Sasuke said, "I didn't know if there's an exam to enter this school, but if you insist me taking the exam, I can take it right here and now," the raven haired boy continued without any doubt in his eyes.

"I see…, you have the confidence to enter this school," Jiraya said in his pleased smile.

"Very well, then…I'll give you the exam myself," Jiraya said in his smirk.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You're still wooing that pink haired bitch, Naruto?" Temari stopped checking the time for sprinting 100 meters to the soccer club's members, and turned her face to ask Naruto, his junior in disbelief (she's the manager of soccer's club).

"Hey…, don't call her like that, Temari-senpai! She's a good girl!" Naruto protested.

"She's not so pretty, you know, and she's so choky for rejecting you. Why don't you take one of your fans to be your girl friend instead of her? They probably don't mind giving their lives for you," Temari suggested while continuing her work as manager.

"_Ya da na_ (oh, no), Temari-senpai, you rejected me too last year when I'm still fresh man, and you're in second grade," Naruto said in his teasing grin.

"I'm not fond of the boy who is younger than me," Temari said surely.

"Sooo, you date Shikamaru that lazy ass in treasury instead of me?" Naruto asked in suggestive smirk.

"Shikamaru-senpai, Naruto! He's your _senpai_ too, you know; and no, he's not my boyfriend, we just coincidentally like reading and looking clouds, that's why we spend time together," she said calmly.

"_Sumanai_ (how boring)…," Naruto said in bored look.

"Hey, you haven't answered my question, Naruto. Why do you pick that Sakura-girl to be your liking? She doesn't like you. Just give up, will you?" Temari said.

"It's not like I like her that much," Naruto said while smiling.

"Then, why do you insist dating her?" Temari asked not understanding it.

"Because she looks so much like Tsunade in her personality!" Naruto admitted in his cheery grin.

"Who the heck is Tsunade?" Temari asked in sweat drop.

"She's my doctor, as well as my caretaker beside Iruka-sensei," Naruto answered.

"Doctor…? Are you sick?" Temari asked in concern, not because she had feeling towards the blonde, but because she was his manager in club. Sshe had obligation to take care of her athletes.

"No, it's just to make sure that I'm healthy, Temari-senpai!" Naruto said in his smile, "-and she has motherly personality that I like her sooooo much!" Naruto admitted in happy face, like a child.

_Nanda (what)…he actually has mother complex!?_

Temari face faulted at her new discovery about Naruto's being. She shook her head while sighing weakly, _I wonder if that's the reason he likes older woman like me….-_she thought in disgrace. _Poor of his fans…._-she thought again.

"Hey, don't slack off, Naruto! It's your turn now! 100 meters sprint!" Temari whistled loudly near Naruto, surprising him and making him jump to run.

"Ha, you can't use your eyes to check my speed!" Naruto ran again in a flash of light. Oh yeah, he's so fast if it's for running.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Uwaaaa, why the hell does the rain suddenly fall!?" Naruto protested and cursed his luck for not listening Iruka's suggest to bring an umbrella this morning before he went to school. Now after his club's activities had finished, he couldn't go home because the rain fell so hard.

_Oh, shit!! I haven't call Tsunade to cancel the check up! She probably hunts me down tonight!_

Naruto cursed again inwardly for forgetting the matter.

"Aaah, why do I have no luck today…," Naruto sighed in defeat. He took his cell phone and looked at it. _Damn, the battery is low…I can't use it!_-he cursed again inwardly while sighing again. _Well, I think I'll wait until the rain lightens up…?_

Naruto almost dropped his cell phone when he caught a glimpse of someone standing under the heavy rain. It's almost dark, but he was sure…it's him, the beautiful raven haired boy whom he met today.

Naruto wanted to call him, but suddenly a car appeared from the gate of his school and approached the raven haired boy. Naruto couldn't see who was in the car, but he saw the raven's expression.

_Pain…fear…mixed with love…._

Naruto was too preoccupied with the look on the raven's face, until he was not aware of his cell phone ringing for almost two minutes now.

It seemed the boy was aware of Naruto staring at him. He turned his face, his wet face, with the hair soaked and fell to his face. _Kami…, he's really beautiful…._-Naruto thought again, admiring his beauty.

The boy dropped his gaze to the ground, and entered the car.

_Ah!!_-Naruto seemed not realizing that he actually didn't accept the fact that the boy ignored him. Then the car drove away.

_Da-tenshi_ (the fallen angel)_…who are you actually?_

**End of Prologue**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:**

Lunaryu: "What do you think for this prologue, Yun-chan?"

Yunyun: "You should ask the reader, not me."

Lunaryu: "Hey, I have so much trouble writing the dream scene!"

Yunyun: "I've fixed some scenes there."

Lunaryu: Sulks. "Anyway…I, err…I mean we, need your review guys!"

Yun-yun: smiles "Yep, what do you think? Please review us. Oh yeah, there's so much mystery in Sasuke's past here."

Lunaryu: "-And actually, the main character here is Sasuke, well, Naruto is too, but he's the second main character."

Yunyun: "Hmm…I kind of worry about the Uchiha-cest thing."

Lunaryu: "Hey!! It's your idea!!"

Yunyun: "Don't worry; it will be Naru/Sasu too eventually. Just keep reading."

Lunaryu: "I don't know if I can update this story fast, Yun-chan. I have to update my other story too, you know!"

Yunyun: "You can update as much as you want, I just help."

Lunaryu: "It's your idea, don't forget that."

Yunyun: "Ok!" nods and smiles

Luna-Yun: "Thank you and love you! Let's meet again in next chapter!"

Sasuke: "Why the hell do they always make me suffer!?" protest and grumbled

Naruto: "Because you make me suffer, dun!"

Sasuke: "..." Glares.

Naruto: "But I love you, so I don't mind suffering a bit more until you come back."

Sasuke: Blushes. "I should have kidnapped you as well when I left the village!" (He's just been aware of his major mistake regarding on his suffering self…_baka!)_-yun-chan wrote this, not me (Lunaryu)

With so much love,

Lunaryu&Yunyun


	2. Aitsu no Namae wa

**A/N:**

Lunaryu: "It seems that not many people like the story (ah, but for those who have reviewed it, I'm soooo glad! Thank you very much!), Yun-chan. Is my writing bad?" sniffs.

Yunyun: "I guess it's because the story is dark…."

Lunaryu: "Hueeen---, I don't have talent to write dark story---," cries.

Yunyun: "That's not true; maybe the plot I make is rather boring! Just don't give up! Look, Yura-san cheers us up! Get going and write!!"

Lunaryu: Wakes up, "OK!! This time I'll make it interesting!! Yun-chan, help me!! Yura-san, this is special update for you!!"

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not ours….**

**Warning: **_foul language_, _violence _(it's Naruto), _yaoi_ (Uchiha-cest), _the oOC-ness _(in Sasuke's part)

Yun-Luna: "Saa, onto the story!!"

* * *

**Candle of My Life**

**Chapie 1: _Aitsu no Namae wa (His Name is)…._**

_**By: lunaryu & yunyun**_

Naruto was walking in a forest. _A forest…, wait; is there even any forest in Konoha City?_-he thought.

He kept walking even if he was wondering how the hell he got there. Several steps later he found a house. Hell, it's a large-large house with wide-wide yard.

_Oh Kami…, there's an extraordinary house in a forest. I must be dreaming, hell yeah, I'm dreaming…!_-Naruto thought inwardly in sweat drop.

Then he looked around in the yard, and found someone to ask. He's a child, six or seven years old, with raven black hair. Naruto approached him. "Hey," he called the child. However, the child in front of him was crying. "Hey, why are you crying?" Naruto asked in concern.

The child sniffed, and then he looked at Naruto.

_Oh, MY KAMI!!_

Naruto's heart almost stopped when he looked at the boy's face. He's soooooo cuuuuuute!! He has pitch black eyes and his fare skin looked so smooth. The tears were still pooling on his eyes, and it made him even cuter. Naruto almost nose bled at the sight (Luna: PERVERT!!). He blushed madly.

"Ah, um…are you ok?" Naruto asked again slowly.

The child sniffed again and began to talk, "My mom and dad left me here…, I'm alone and am scared…," he said with his cute voice.

"No way; they must be in the house," Naruto said while smiling friendly at the child. "Hey, don't cry! A boy should not cry unless his father dies!" Naruto said again while lifting the child above his head. "Here, smile. You look cuter if you smile!" Naruto said, cheering him with his own wide grin.

The boy looked puzzled, but then he smiled a little. "You're weird!" he said cheerily.

_AAAAWW, CUUUUTE!!_-Naruto thought, wanting to hug him. "Hey, hey, what's your name? I'm Uzumaki-Naruto," Naruto asked the boy while introducing his self.

The boy smiled. "Me?" he asked back, and then he was about to say his name, "I am-…."

_**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!**_

"Oh, shit!!" Naruto shouted, slamming his alarm clock while stumbling, waking up from his sleep in surprise. He blinked once, and then blinked again while dozing off for thirty seconds. Then he sighed.

_That dream again…? Why the heck am I having these dreams? I should have not been dreaming anything more…._

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and yawned. "I should tell Tsunade-baachan about this," he said sleepily.

Naruto fully woke up and went to his bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, he brushed his teeth and washed his face. After changing into his uniform, he looked at his clock. "_HOLLY SHIT_!! I'm late for morning practice!!" Naruto shouted in horror, and then hurriedly grabbed his bag and flew, jumping from his window, not bothered to use the door of his apartment room or having breakfast first. Well, he'd gladly pass his meal if it meant Temari would not kill him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke hugged his pillow tightly in his chest. He was sleeping, yes, but he couldn't fully sleep because he was scared of those dreams he always has for past six years. Suddenly the dark blue curtain in his room was opened and the sun light struck his face, making him wince and hide his face behind his pillow.

"Sasuke-sama, it's morning already," someone spoke. Sasuke didn't bother to look at the man because he knew who it was. He didn't move from his uncomfortable sleep, refusing to wake up. "Sasuke-sama," the man called him again.

"Ck…_urusai_ (so loud)…! Can't you leave me alone?" Sasuke protested lazily behind his pillow.

"Sasuke-sama, you have to go to school," the man said, insistently.

"It's not your fucking business I want to go to school or not, shut the hell up and get out! I know the time to get up my self!" Sasuke snapped, still refusing to get up.

The man sighed long, "Itachi-sama wants your presence in breakfast," he said.

Sasuke stumbled waking and sitting up in shocked face. "_Hayaku ie yo_ (you should tell me earlier)!" Sasuke said while glaring daggers at the masked silver haired man beside his bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you off," the man, Kakashi, said with the guilt in his smile.

"Hump," Sasuke refused to look at him and began to wake up. Walking pass him, he went to his bathroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face. He quickly changed his pajamas with the uniform of Konoha Academy High School.

"You have transferred already?" Kakashi asked slowly.

"What are you hoping? Leaving me in the previous school with that rumor?" Sasuke asked in mocking tone. "Stop sniffing your nose at my business and do your job!" Sasuke said while grabbing his bag and went out his room.

He walked slowly to dining room and found his brother sitting on the head family chair. He was reading something…like report papers and sometimes drank his coffee. He was not aware of Sasuke's presence until the boy greeted him, "_Ohayo_, _niisan _(good morning, elder brother)."

Itachi lifted his head and smiled, "_Ohayo_," Itachi greeted back. "Going to school today?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered shortly, not looking at his brother's eyes which didn't stop staring at him. Sasuke sniffed uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing…," Sasuke said, no, whispered lowly, still refusing to look at Itachi's face.

Itachi smirked visibly, and then he clasped his hands to call the waiter and waitress. "Get Sasuke's breakfast," he ordered.

The maids quickly went to the kitchen and made Sasuke's breakfast. Fifteen minutes later, they're back to the dining room and served the breakfast in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke began to eat after saying "_Itadakimasu_," slowly, but soon he was bothered to something. "Niisan, you don't eat?" Sasuke asked uncomfortably at Itachi's stare at him.

"Looking at you eating makes me full," Itachi said nonchalantly. "I'm just waiting the dessert," he continued, never releasing his gaze towards his brother.

"Oh…," Sasuke said, and continued eating. After finishing his breakfast Sasuke said, "_Gochizou sama_ (thanks for the meal)," slowly and was about waking up to take the dishes to the sink when suddenly his brother pulled his arms and had him sit on his lap. Sasuke blushed at the position he and his brother were in. "Ni-niisan, what are-…!?" he never finished his sentence as his brother suddenly leaned his face to him and claimed his lips with his own.

"Hump…!" Sasuke widened his eyes in shock and wanted to pull away, but his brother's hold on him was so strong. He couldn't move. In the end he could only shut his eyes as he felt his brother tongue invaded his mouth. He desperately wanted to push his brother away from him, but he also never failed to notice how _well_ his brother at kissing especially with him. Soon, he would surrender and let his brother do whatever he wants to him.

Sasuke moaned between the kiss, and he gasped slightly when his brother's hand suddenly touched his chest and played with his nipples under his uniform.

Someone's coughs startled the two and Itachi growled in anger when he saw who was interrupting his _dessert session_. He released Sasuke who was panting heavily on his laps and glared daggers at the man beside him. "What do you want, Kakashi?" Itachi asked coldly.

Kakashi sighed at it and said, "It's the time for Sasuke-sama going to school," in calm tone.

"Fuck with the school. He can come late later," Itachi said again and was about to resume his activity when suddenly Sasuke coughed, slightly embarrassed and pushed Itachi away from him. "What?" Itachi asked slowly, looking for Sasuke's face.

"I…don't want to come late for my first day at my new school," he said slowly. Itachi fell silent for awhile before agreeing it and let him move his body from his brother's laps to sit on his own chair.

"Kakashi, take care of him," Itachi said in his cool, warning eyes.

"As you wish, Itachi-sama," he said while closing his eyes and bent his head a little to him. "Then, let's go, Sasuke-sama," Kakashi touched Sasuke's shoulder, but immediately Itachi smacked his hand away with his stick in angry face.

"Don't-touch-him!" he said while glaring daggers at Kakashi in his bloody crimson eyes.

Sasuke quickly stood and hugged his brother. "I'm fine! Please calm down! Calm down!!" Sasuke shouted in fear of what would happen to Kakashi if he let his brother's anger escape from him. He smoothed Itachi's back while hugging him tightly. Soon, Itachi's muscles began to relax, and then he sighed. His eyes came back to their normal color and he hugged Sasuke' back.

"Be careful in your school, Sasuke…and let me know if someone touches you. I'll make them regret for being born in this world…," Itachi released his brother and smirked in scary face. Then he laughed slightly while walking away from dining room.

Sasuke sighed in relief when he looked at his brother's back. After he couldn't see his brother, he ran to Kakashi. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Sasuke-sama," Kakashi answered while smiling softly.

"Give me your hand," Sasuke pulled Kakashi's right hand and looked at the back of his hand. "Aouh…it must be hurt…!" he said while looking for his handkerchief in his black pants pocket.

"It's ok, nothing serious," Kakashi pulled his hand back.

"What are you saying!? You're bleeding, baka!" Sasuke shouted angrily at him. "Just shut up and let me treat it!!" Sasuke snapped again before Kakashi could make any excuse again and he began to treat his wound. Kakashi widened his visible eye in surprise, but then he smiled, well he seemed smiling behind his mask because his eye curved in u shape.

"Thank you, Sasuke-sama," Kakashi said in grateful tone.

"It's nothing…," Sasuke said while blushing slightly, but then he looked at Kakashi's face in serious gaze. "Don't ever touch me again in front of my brother," he warned him.

"As you wish," Kakashi said while bending his head.

"Let's go to school," Sasuke pulled Kakashi's hand while walking away from dining room. Kakashi smiled again behind his mask.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Naruto you're LATE!!" Temari screamed angrily at him.

"I'm sorry!! I'm so sorry, Temari-senpai!! I had to finish my homework last night, so I didn't get much sleep! Please forgive me!!" Naruto begged Temari with his puppy eyes.

Temari twitched at the sight in front of him, "I have immune to resist your puppy eyes, so it will not work on me! 20 laps for being late!!" she shouted in grim look.

_Uwaaa, kowaaaaai!!_

Naruto ran away from her and quickly began to run as his punishment. "Why must I do thiiis?" Naruto whined slightly and Temari heard that.

"Increase to 50 laps!!" she shouted from the gym.

"GYAAAAAAH!! You-_**ONI**_!!" Naruto screamed in frustration as he increased his speed on his legs to run faster or he would lose his chance to touch his beloved soccer ball.

At that time, Sasuke had just arrived to school, and some girls and boys noticed the limousine he was on. Of course Kakashi was the driver.

Sasuke sighed. "Why must I use limousine only to go to school?" he asked in bored look because it was drawing too much attention. _I just want to live peace in this school without rabid fan girls (and some boys) for Kami's sake!!-_he thought in annoyed face.

"Itachi-sama will never forgive me if I let you go by yourself by train or bus," Kakashi said in calm tone and Sasuke went pale immediately.

_Oh yeah, because I have that crazy-brother complex elder brother…I have to protect the whole country by myself!!_

Sasuke thought while sighing in defeat. He banged his head to the window. "I hope today just end without any problem…," Sasuke said while taking his bag, opened the door's car and walked off his car.

In second, everyone stared at him in awe. Some of them even screamed and the other began to squeal, and then some more began to wonder, and _jeez,-_whatever reaction they had, they gave that out away to see him. "That's why I hate fan girls or even boys," Sasuke muttered in bored tone as he glared at them restlessly, warning them not to come closer.

At that time Haruno Sakura was in charge. She dropped the report papers in her hands when she saw Sasuke's feature walking pass her.

_A…an angel…!_

Sakura widened her eyes in shock as Sasuke noticed her but he walked away without saying anything. In second, Sakura's worlds began to bloom and spring came to her.

_I found a boy who is hotter than Naruto!!_

Her inner self screamed in delight as she began to run to chase the beautiful dark haired boy, but she couldn't find him. He walked so fast!!

_Never mind…he uses our school uniform, so he must be in this school!! I'll fine him no matter what!!_-­she thought in burnt spirit as she began to ran back to her class to tell Ino about this.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Then…the rumor quickly appeared and spread.

"Hey, do you see limousine in our yard?" a girl asked her friend.

"Hell yeah!! You saw the boy who came from the limousine too!?" her friend answered and asked back.

"Kami…he's sooo hot!!" another girl squealed.

"He's hotter than Naruto, don't you think?" the other girls began to squeal too.

This caught Naruto's ear. _WTF!?­_-he thought while twitching. "A boy who is hotter than me?" he asked, feeling interested already.

"Leave them alone, Naruto. It's just rumor," Kiba said while lifting his bag from his locker.

"I can't ignore it, Kiba. It will bother my popularity!" Naruto said in stern voice.

"Yeah, whatever," Kiba rolled his eyes and muttered something like '_narcissist upper classman_' or something like that.

"I have to find out who he is!" Naruto decided. However, somehow he could guess who it was since yesterday he met a certain dark-haired boy who was so beautiful, like a fallen angel. He felt that he would meet the boy again soon after the fateful day.

Then…his curiosity was answered in ten minutes after the bell rang.

"Ok, guys, we have a new student today. I hope you'll welcome him well," Iruka said in cheery tone as the students, included Naruto began to wonder who was him/her. "Hey, you can come in," Iruka called and suddenly the dark-raven-haired boy, with fare-pale smooth skin, a slender-thin and tall body, and reaaaaly beautiful face stepped his long legs to Naruto's classroom.

There's reaaaaaaaly long silence after the slow motion of the boy walking in the classroom before suddenly the jaws of the students dropped to their desks.

_What the HELL!?-_Naruto thought in disbelief. Naruto's heart almost stopped at that. His intuition never matched before…. He wondered why suddenly his intuition sharpened. It must have something to do with the dreams he had last night.

"Guys, this is Uchiha Sasuke. He will attend this school from now until the graduation. Say hello to him and be good friends," Iruka said again friendly.

With that the girls began to squeal in delight, ah, I forgot to mention that Sakura and Ino were in the same class at Naruto, so…everyone knew what kind of reaction they'd have.

_Kamiiiiiii, You send this boy for me don't You!?­_-Sakura thought while screaming inwardly.

_Jeez, Kami…he's really HOT!!­_-Ino thought, her eyes sparkling in predatory look.

Instantly the boys hated him and mocked him for being so popular in the girls' eyes, but some of them admired how beautiful he was. However, Naruto felt differently about him. His face was as icy as yesterday, but his eyes seemed so…lonely. He felt that way.

"Do you want to say something, Sasuke-kun?" Iruka asked friendly at him.

Sasuke winced slightly at how casually his teacher calling him, but he immediately fixed his face. "Please sensei, call me by family name. I don't like being called with my last name," he said without expression at his teacher.

Iruka gulped at his icy look. "I'm sorry, Uchiha-kun. I'll be careful next time," he said nervously. "So…do you want to say something?" he repeated.

"Yes," Sasuke said slowly, and then he faced his now classmates with still icy look. "I want to warn you something," he said suddenly. "I neither like being in this school nor having intention to be friends with the beings like you, so please…stay away from me," he said the last with his icy glare before closing his eyes and sighed, making the whole class fall in silence. "Can I have my seat?" he asked Iruka expressionless again.

"Of-of course…," iruka snapped back from his stunned face for hearing Sasuke speaking like that, shunning all his classmates in the first day in his school. "Please have a seat in the end of the right row," Iruka said.

"Hn, thank you," Sasuke said while walking arrogantly while glaring to everyone, not wanting to greet or being greeted.

_WTF!?_-everyone thought the same thing as Naruto did. Well, this boy is indeed really beautiful and his appearance is outstanding, but his attitude…_**SUCKS**_!! Honestly!!

However, you knew what fan girls were. If they had set their eyes on their idol, no matter how sucks his attitude towards them, they would never give a shit AND let him be. It was the same with the fan girls in this school. Even Sakura, who never had any interest on a boy (even Naruto) was still squealing towards the Uchiha.

That, gave Naruto the worst headache he had ever had.

"What's wrong with the girls in this school? Don't they have eyes to see and ears to hear?" Naruto shook his head in pity towards the girls who were still desperately chasing after Uchiha Sasuke, the new hot idol in Konoha Academy High School. "Or…their eyes are just plain holes and their ears are just gears? Can't they see that Uchiha-brat despises them so much?" Naruto continued, not understanding them at all.

"That's why fan girls are made," Kiba said. Naruto looked at him in dirty look. "Oh, come on, Naruto…they're just whore who will lick your shoes if you order them to," Kiba said.

"Kiba, they're my friends, I won't let you insult them like that!" Naruto said in warning tone at the pronoun Kiba used to his fans.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, don't be angry like that!" Kiba said in nervous look. Naruto huffed.

"Whatever, let's go to the field and do light exercise!" Naruto shouted in spirit, not thinking more about the Uchiha or his fans.

"I wish I had that simple mind of yours," Kiba muttered under his breath and ran following Naruto to the field.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Shit, oh, shit…! Why don't they stay away from me? Even I have said something so cruel and so annoying to them, yet they're still clinging to me like cats wanting to eat mouse!!_-Sasuke thought reaaaaaly in annoyance. _Kami…spare my life---!!_

"Can you just shut up and leave me alone!?" he snapped angrily at every girl (and boy) who were so clingy to him. "I don't like you!! So just shut your fucking mouth up and get away from me!!" he screamed in frustration.

When they had Sasuke be in this state, they couldn't do anything except to give him space to go alone. Sasuke huffed and walked away from them while glaring daggers.

"Uwaaa, poor of him," Naruto said in pity to look at Sasuke like that. "It will be easier to him if he just smiles at them and asks them politely to give him some space to breathe," Naruto continued while snickering.

"He's not you, Naruto," Kiba said in bored look. "Why are you so interested in him? You've been looking at him for several days now, and you always talk about him," Kiba asked in curiosity.

"I don't know…, he's just…interesting," Naruto said in his smile.

"Aren't you jealous of him? He snatches your fans from you," Kiba said again, confused.

"Nope, I even thank him, actually. Fan girls and boys are troublesome after all," Naruto grinned again. "More…he seems having difficulties to handle them. It's fun to watch him this way," Naruto said again, not releasing his gaze from Sasuke's feature.

"If I can make pronoun for your being right now, you are like a princess who are watching her prince back from afar," Kiba said teasingly.

"Bastard!" Naruto smacked Kiba's head in blushing face. "Don't make fun of your upper classman, Kiba!"

"Ow…you no need to hit me, you know…," Kiba whined and pouted while stroking his head in pained face. However, he quickly caught a glance of Sakura, walking in the direction of Sasuke. "Hey, Naruto, isn't that Sakura-senpai (he uses the honorific to his senpai except Naruto)?" Kiba pointed his finger to pink haired girl who was walking and restlessly squealing in dreamy look.

"Oh, you're right," Naruto wanted to shout and call her, but stopped immediately when he saw a white envelope in her hands and she looked so nervous. "Is she holding a love letter?" Naruto asked to no one in particular, but Kiba responded to him immediately.

"Eh, you don't know? She told everyone that she likes him," Kiba said. "Look, now that Uchiha brat snatches your girl," Kiba tried to provoke Naruto.

"Well, that's great news!" Naruto said in his excited look.

Kiba fell from his seat instantly with his reaction. He quickly woke up and yelled at him, "What the fuck are you thinking, Naruto!? You should feel jealous on him or angry with him! He snatches your girl friend!!"

"Sakura is not my girl friend," Naruto said.

"But you like her! Normally boy will feel angry if someone has eyes on his crush!!" Kiba shouted again, making everyone in canteen look at him in wondering gaze.

"Kiba, you're too loud. Calm down a bit, will you?" Naruto said in sweat drop. Kiba sat down again on his seat while huffing. "Kiba, I think you have misunderstood something about my feelings towards Sakura," Naruto said. Kiba lifted his face at Naruto in puzzled gaze. "I want to date her because she has no interest in boys; I think it's a waste because she's pretty and actually a good girl even if her personality is rather hard. She's quite popular too you know; if she wants to look around, the boys will greet her in such manner, but she doesn't. She always ignores them. I feel pity to her coz' she hasn't yet fallen in love. So…if she falls in love with that Uchiha, I think she will open up to him and she can feel the beauty of love, that's it," Naruto said in cheery tone.

"So…you want to date her not because you love her?" Kiba asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah," Naruto grinned foxily.

"I don't get you…," Kiba sighed in defeat. He would never win if he had to bicker with Naruto.

"Well, instead of worrying about my love life, why don't you improve your movement towards that Hyuuga girl, who is she?" Naruto tried to remember.

"Hinata, Naruto! At least, remember your fan's name!" Kiba said in annoyance.

"Eh? Is she my fan?" Naruto asked in surprised look.

"Yes, she is!" Kiba said in stern face.

"But, you approach her a LOT," Naruto asked again.

"That's because I have to give her information about you all the times. She's a shy girl; she even doesn't dare to walk closely to you. She always watches you from behind and afar," Kiba said in with bitter smile. Naruto realized it instantly.

"You like her, don't you?" Naruto asked in his knowing smile.

Kiba blushed red instantly. "Wha-what…? I…," he stuttered cutely, making Naruto want to hug him.

"Kiba's…so cuuute!" he said while grinning and ruffling Kiba's hair.

"Shu-shut up!! So what if I like her!?" he asked in bright red face. He really was embarrassed. "Yeah, I like her! That's why I hate you for being so popular among the girls!" Kiba said again, shooting glare towards his senpai.

_Aah, so that's the reason why he doesn't want to call me senpai..._-Naruto thought in sweat drop.

"Don't worry, Kiba, I don't love her like that," Naruto tapped Kiba's back.

"Yeah, but she likes you so much. It's hard for me to enter between her feelings for you," Kiba said again, slumping weakly. "As long as you're single, she has so much hope that you will pick her as your girl friend," he said again and sighed.

"Then, just spread rumor about me being gay, she will definitely stop looking at me," Naruto said in his smirk.

"Are you insane or what?" Kiba asked his senpai in dirty look.

"No, I'm serious. It will help me a lot to get rid of my fans," Naruto said, grinning again like a fox.

Kiba fell silent and looked at Naruto in stunned face. "I really don't get you…," Kiba said again while sighing in defeat. Naruto only grinned beside him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura followed her dream-prince to the back of the building. She had known that Sasuke often comes there after class to look at the scenery until the limousine picked him up again. So, she came there, knowing that the raven would definitely there.

Sakura had gathered her courage to write a love letter towards the raven, but he would definitely ignored it if she just put it in his locker, so she decided to act more bravely by sending it herself, hand to hand. She wished that her first love would go well; even if Ino had warned her to forget the ice prince, because he would definitely turn her down, but she didn't care. It's her love, so she would be the one who decided to go or not, and she decided to go, so fuck off Ino.

Sakura walked slowly and peeked at the spot Sasuke was on. He looked at the sun which began to set. The orange light washed his beautiful face, making him even more beautiful. Sakura held her breath when she admired his look. Then she closed her eyes and breathed in. She walked in determined gaze to approach the raven haired angel.

"Ah, um…Sasuke-kun?" she called him slowly in her sweet tone.

Sasuke snapped and looked at her in his icy look. _Shit…I didn't feel her presence!_-Sasuke cursed inwardly. "What do you want, pink?" he asked in stern voice, feeling angry that she interrupted his peaceful moment.

Sakura felt really nervous now. She could feel that Sasuke was angry. _Hey, he always looks angry!­_-her inner self gave her courage. "Um…can I have your time for awhile?" she asked really sweetly.

"You have just snatched my time from me, make it quick," he said, still feeling annoyed.

"Ah, actually I want to give you…this!" Sakura offered her love letter while closing her eyes. Her hands were trembling badly for the fear of rejection.

Sasuke fell silent for awhile before he decided to pick the letter. "Thank you very much," he said slowly.

Sakura opened her eyes and lifted her face to look at Sasuke in hoping gaze , but suddenly her heart was torn into piece as Sasuke tore her letter in front of her eyes.

"I appreciate it, but I don't like it at all," Sasuke said expressionless as he was tearing apart the letter as well as the girl's heart. "Look at your face first before talking to me, _pink_," Sasuke threw the pieces of letter into Sakura's face while walking away.

Sakura couldn't react properly of what happened in front of her. She just stood there while widening her eyes in shock of the moment when her heart being ripped and scarred into piece by Sasuke's attitude. Sakura could only fall to her knees as she lost all of her strength.

Suddenly someone came, caught Sasuke's arm and pulled him back. Sasuke turned his head only to be greeted by a hard punch as exactly on his nose. He was being sent fly two meters and fell to his back. Sasuke covered his bleeding nose now, and his head felt dizzy. He tried to look at who had just attacked him and only was greeted by a blonde's hand which grabbed his collar harshly.

"That's not a proper treatment you should do towards a girl who had gathered her courage to confess her love to you!!" Naruto shouted at the raven in angry look.

Sasuke looked at him in stunned face, so surprised with his act.

"If you don't have the same feeling to her, you can reject her more appropriately, you know!" Naruto was still holding his collar and looked at him in really angry face.

That hit Sasuke's nerves. "Don't touch me!!" he shouted while shoving Naruto's hand away from him in shocked look. _Oh shit!! My collar!! Kami…my nose is bleeding!! What to do!? What if Itachi finds out!?_-Sasuke thought really scared at the outcome of this accident.

"He-hey, are you alright?" Naruto began to worry if he really scared the boy out of his mind because Sasuke's expression now was priceless.

"He will kill you…," Sasuke mumbled that slowly in his trembling breath.

"What?" Naruto asked, puzzled with Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke quickly looked at Naruto and grabbed his collar back. "Tell me where the infirmary is!! And get me new uniform now!!" he screamed in his really scared face.

"Wha-…!?" Naruto really didn't understand what he was doing until Sasuke suddenly tore apart his own uniform and undressed himself in front of Naruto.

_**HOLLY-SHIT!!!**_

Naruto was shocked at the sight in front of him and was too shocked to even react until the realization hit him and he quickly moved to stop the raven. "What the heck are you doing!?" Naruto screamed in red-blushing face, the mix of shame, anger, and confusion while grabbing the boy's hand to stop him undoing his uniform.

"Don't touch me!!" Sasuke screamed back and pushed Naruto hard, making him stumble backward, but Naruto was stubborn, so he refused to release the Uchiha boy from his hand. "Don't touch me!! Don't touch me!!" Sasuke screamed hysterically and struggled so hard until Naruto had to snap at him.

"Calm down!" Naruo jerked Sasuke's shoulders hard once, making him stop screaming. Naruto looked at Sasuke's scared face. "What's wrong with you!?" he asked in confused tone.

"He will kill you…," Sasuke whispered in trembling voice, not only his voice, but his body was also trembling badly. "He will kill you…," he repeated again. "He will _**KILL**_ you!!" Sasuke screamed again, and Naruto didn't have choice except to hug him suddenly in his chest. Sasuke widened his eyes in shock and fell silent for not knowing what to do.

"Sakura," Naruto called the girl behind him. Sakura snapped from her mind and looked at him in worried look. "I'll take him to infirmary for awhile, could you…keep it between us only?" Naruto turned his face at her and smiled nicely. Sakura only nodded, not really understanding what happened after Sasuke rejected her. "Thank you. I'll tell Kiba to walk you home later," Naruto said while walking away with the shocked Uchiha in his arms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Here's a towel," Naruto offered the still silent Sasuke a towel, but the boy didn't give him any reaction. Naruto sighed and began to clean Sasuke's blood from his face. He had stop screaming and struggling, and now he was not reacting. Naruto really didn't get what this Uchiha boy was thinking.

"You should not act that harsh towards her, you know. Girl is fragile. You scarred her heart so much with your attitude," Naruto reminded him again while trying to treat Sasuke's wounds.

Sasuke mumbled something in his breath when the cold wet towel connected to his nose. "What did you say?" Naruto leaned his face closer to the Uchiha and heard him mumbling….

"He'll kill her if I didn't do it…."

Naruto fell silent and looked at Sasuke in weird look. "What?" he asked in dumfounded face.

"He'll kill you too for touching me…," Sasuke said again, calmer now.

There again, a brief silence before suddenly, "Pft…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Naruto broke in laughter, startling the raven. Naruto laughed so hard until his stomach felt hurt.

"What the fuck is so funny!?" Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto for making fun of his warning.

"_Ya da_ (no way)!! Who wants to kill a nice guy like me?" Naruto had not stopped laughing and he felt difficult to breathe now.

Sasuke stood, grabbed Naruto's collar, and then slammed Naruto's back harshly to the wall. "You don't fucking know how fucking scary he is!! Don't joke around with me!!" Sasuke yelled at him and glared deathly at Naruto's eyes.

Naruto looked stunned at the seriousness in his gaze and in his tone. He coughed slowly and looked back at Sasuke in stern gaze. "Is that serious?" Naruto asked.

"Did I look like fucking joking!?" he asked really serious.

Then Naruto smiled small. "Thank you for worrying me," he said in easy tone.

Sasuke widened his eyes in shock. He loosened his grip on Naruto's collar, slowly releasing Naruto from his pin. He looked much calmer now. "Sorry," Sasuke whispered slowly and tried to walk away, but the blonde quickly stop him.

"I have to say sorry too," Naruto said in his grin. Sasuke looked confused. "For punching you in your beautiful face, _teme_!" he continued (he has used his nick name already) cheerily.

Sasuke blushed lightly, but quickly fixed his face before Naruto could see him, "Hn, you owe me lunch, _dobe_!" Sasuke said in his arrogant self now.

"Hey, I'm not a _dobe_!" Naruto protested.

"Then don't call me _teme_! I have a nice name, Uchiha Sasuke!" he protested back.

"You are the one who refused to be called by your name!" Naruto said again.

"Whatever; moreover…who are you actually, _dobe_?" Sasuke had just realized that he didn't know who the dobe in front of him was.

_Great, now he doesn't even know me!?_-Naruto thought in face fault.

"At least pay attention to your classmate, _teme_! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Take a note at that!" Naruto said in annoyed huff.

"Uzumaki…?" Sasuke looked surprised at the name.

"What?" Naruto asked curiously of the look at Sasuke's face.

_Uzumaki…Naruto…._

"No…, it's nothing…," Sasuke said slowly while looking away from Naruto.

_**His name is…Uzumaki Naruto….**_

**End of Chapie 1**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:**

Lunaryu: Pants, pants, "It's…it's done…."

Yunyun: "Good job, Luna-chan!" Pats Lunaryu on her back.

Lunaryu: "You should at least help me a bit…!" glares.

Yunyun: "Eh? But I did help you in the fight's scene," smiles.

Lunaryu: "Whatever, anyway guys…; what do you think of this chapter?" selling smiles.

Yunyun: "Please give us reviews, ne!!"

Luna-Yun: "Let's meet again in next chapter! Thank you and I love you all!!"

Sasuke: "Now they make me scream hysterically," paling. "What the fuck are they doing with my image!!?"

Naruto: "Don't worry; I helped you there, right?" grins.

Sasuke: "Well, it's just on this fic," fidgets.

Naruto: "You want me to hug you for real?" wonders.

Sasuke: "..." Blushes (////).

Naruto: "I can make you feel even better instead of hugging you," pulls Sasuke to bedroom.

Luna-Yun: Snickers

With Love,

Lunaryu&Yunyun


	3. Aitsu no Himitsu

**A/N: **

Lunaryu: "YAAAAAAAAY!! At least a lot of reviews!!" cries in happiness.

Yunyun: "See? I told you that they actually like the story, but they just can't guess from prologue only, Luna-chan."

Lunaryu: "Yeah, I guess so too... Thank you very much for your lovely reviews, guys!! I reaaaaaally apreciate them!! Aaaah, I'm so happy! I'll do my best to write the storyyyy!!"

Yunyun: "-and I'll gladly help you! Alright! This time I'll write it, Luna-chan! Please help me!"

Lunaryu: "Hell yeaaaaah!!"

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not ours...**

**Warning: **_foul language, sexual violence/rape, yaoi _(Uchiha-cest, slight Naru/Sasu)

Yun-Luna: Saa, onto the story!!

* * *

**Candle of My Life**

**Chapie 2: _Aitsu no Himitsu (His Secret)_**

_**By: lunaryu & yunyun**_

Sasuke walked alone to his car after the incident with Naruto. He knocked the window on driver seat to wake Kakashi who was sleeping. Kakashi opened his eyes and looked at his young master's wounded face and was startled. He quickly opened the door.

"Sasuke-sama, what happened to your face?" he asked in concerned tone.

"Someone punched me after I turned down a girl," Sasuke said slowly while walking to his own passenger seat behind Kakashi.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked again after getting on his seat back.

"It's just a small wound. More importantly, I have to do something to it before going home, or my brother will come to school tomorrow and destroy it," Sasuke said in long sigh.

"I know someone who is capable to heal your face instantly," Kakashi said in his smile.

"Take me there, Kakashi, and get me new clothes. My clothes are stained with blood," Sasuke said while touching his bloody uniform.

"As you wish," Kakashi said while starting the engine, and then drove away to the one who would heal Sasuke's wound.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Naruto, you should stop eating ramen! It's not good for your health!" Tsunade, the doctor as well as Naruto's guardian yelled at the blonde in annoyed look in her office.

"_Datte_ (well)…ramen is truly delicious, _baachan_, I just can't stop eating it!" Naruto whined in puppy eyes, and it worked perfectly towards the long haired blonde woman in front of him. She would melt if she stared at Naruto's puppy baby blue eyes for too long. He's too cute to stare at.

Tsunade sighed in defeat. "At least you must eat vegetables too for the nutritional balance, ok?" she said eventually giving up suggesting Naruto to stop eating ramen.

"Ok!" Naruto shouted while grinning in childish grin. Tsunade smiled and shook her head to see Naruto's antic.

"Oh yeah, _baachan_ (granny), don't you think that _those_ have to be changed for this year?" Naruto asked while putting his clothes on after the usual check up.

"Not yet, Naruto, you still have time until a half year ahead," Tsunade said.

"Oh, I see…," Naruto nodded in recognition. "Ne, _baachan_," Naruto called her again, but then he didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked instead.

"Ng…_nandemonai_ (no, it's nothing)," Naruto grinned sheepishly at her. Tsunade raised her eyebrows at this in wonder. "Well then, I'm going home now," Naruto said while waving his hand to Tsunade, smiling.

Then Tsunade smiled back. "Be careful on your way," Tsunade said as she let Naruto get out from her room. "I wonder what he was about to say just now…," she said lowly still in wonder.

_Well…as I thought, I can't tell her about my dream…and today's accident too…. I don't want to make her worry of me…and I don't want to get scolded again…. Ah, well, somehow everything will work anyway….­_-Naruo thought while shrugging.

Naruto was about to get out from the building when he caught a glance of a black limousine car passing in front of his eyes, and he saw Sasuke inside the car.

_Sasuke…?­_-he thought. _Well, after that punch, indeed he needs to go to doctor. However, I didn't expect that he will come here…. I guess Tsunade-baachan really is popular doctor…. _Naruto snickered at the thought. Then he smiled and went to his apartment while tuning happily for knowing something about the ice prince.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What's wrong, Sasuke-sama?" Kakashi asked in curious gaze when Sasuke suddenly opened the window and looked outside the car, rather in the back.

"No…, just I thought I saw someone. Maybe it's just my imagination…," Sasuke said slowly.

_He's here too…why? He doesn't get injury does he?_-Sasuke thought silently after seeing Naruto who was walking away. _I wonder why he can smile like that…. Maybe because his life is always happy?_-Sasuke thought while smiling bitterly.

The car was parked and he went to Tsunade's office accompanied by Kakashi. Kakashi led him ahead, and then knocked Tsunade's door the moment they arrived in front of her office.

"Come in," came a voice behind the door.

Kakashi opened the door and walked in, Sasuke behind him.

"Oh, Kakashi, long time no see," Tsunade greeted him in cheery voice.

"Long time no see, Tsunade-hime. How have you been?" he asked in so much respect in his smile, even more than he did towards Itachi or Sasuke. It startled Sasuke a bit, no; well…a lot.

_Tsunade-hime? Is she a princess or something?_-Sasuke thought incredulously. _Well, that's impossible. She would not be a doctor if she was a princess, wouldn't she?_-he continued thinking as he looked at Tsunade carefully. _But…she looks so young…. She must be great for being a doctor in that young age…. How old is she? Twenty?_

"I'm fine of course, or I will not be here to work. I see; you must have been sick for coming to my office, ne? I wonder how long it has been since the last time you're here," Tsunade chuckled and motioned them to sit.

"Well, it has been six years already," Kakashi said while smiling.

_Six years!? Then…she's much older than she looks!_-Sasuke thought in surprise.

"Six years, eh…at that time you're still a brat," Tsunade laughed at that.

"Yes, but I was quite surprised to see you looking so young even if you're past fifty," Kakashi laughed slightly.

_Past fifty!?_-Sasuke thought in shocked look when he heard that and he shocked even more when Tsunade suddenly punched Kakashi on his face instantly, sending him fly two meters back.

"That's really impolite to comment a lady's age, Kakashi. You've grown up to be a rude person, I see, o ho-ho-ho-ho," Tsunade laughed again while twitching slightly in annoyance.

_Uwaaa, kowaaaai_ _(how scary)…!_-Sasuke thought in paled face and decided not to mess with this blonde woman or he would end up like Kakashi who was unconscious with the stars surrounding his head. _That must be hurt…_-Sasuke thought again in sweat drop as he looked at Kakashi in pathetic expression.

Some times later, Kakashi regained conscious and now the two of them was sitting in front of Tsunade. "Then, what happened to you this time, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked friendly.

"Actually, I'm fine, but my master here needs your help," Kakashi said while pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked surprised when Tsunade smiled at him. "Is this Sasuke-kun?" she asked. Sasuke nodded slowly. "I see; you've grown up to be such handsome boy. How is it, your brother?" she asked.

"You know my brother?" Sasuke asked more surprised to the fact that Tsunade knew his brother. Well, it's Itachi after all, who would expect he had a doctor as an acquaintance?

"Yes, I do. However it has been so long after my last meeting with him. Is he ok now? He's a bit complicated when he was young," Tsunade said in concerned look.

_He's more complicated now than before…!_-Sasuke really wanted to say that, but he didn't want to involve anyone in his family problem, so he would shut his mouth. "He's fine," Sasuke answered shortly.

"I see," Tsunade somehow looked sad, as if she knew that Sasuke was lying. "So…what can I do for you, Sasuke-kun?" she asked in her smile now.

"I want you to heal my face. I can't go home with this kind of face. My brother will ki-…-_coughs-_, err…be angry if he knows I fight with someone," Sasuke said. Well, he didn't lie. Of course he didn't mention that his brother would be so angry and kill the one who attacked Sasuke.

"Well then, Sasuke-sama, I'll get you new clothes when she is treating your wound," Kakashi suddenly spoke and stood. He walked out the room to give Sasuke and Tsunade private conversation. It's a part of his job anyway…as Sasuke's caretaker.

Tsunade waved her hand at Kakashi, and then she looked at Sasuke again. "Healing your wound is easy task for me, but…why did you fight?" she asked while standing and began to check Sasuke's wound.

Sasuke winced slightly when Tsunade's hand touched his face. He really didn't use to being touch by anyone except his brother coz' his brother would kill the one who touched him if he knew.

"Just…boys problem," Sasuke said slightly.

"Hmm…?" Tsunade looked surprised when she realized the wound on Sasuke's nose. _This kind of wound…masaka (it can't be)…!_-Tsunade thought in silence for awhile before she began to speak again. "Does it hurt…Naruto's fist?" she asked calmly.

"Yeah, of course…he punched me as hard as…wait;" Sasuke stopped and looked at Tsunade in surprised look. "How the hell did you know it's him?" he asked as realization hit him. _I didn't say anything about Naruto, right?_-he thought in wonder.

"_Yappari_ (I knew it), it's him…," Tsunade sighed in defeat. _Damn it…I told him not to punch anything! What if __**they**__ know about this!?_-Tsunade thought in grim look. _I'll scold him again if we meet after this!!_

"Hey…, hello, are you there?" Sasuke waved his hand in front of Tsunade's face.

Tsunade snapped and came back from her train of thought. "Ah, sorry…Sasuke, I'll heal your face soon," she said while smiling sheepishly.

"You haven't answered my question," Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Well, your uniform resembles him, so I think you may be his friend at school, and Naruto is my patient, so I know what kind of wound he will produce," Tsunade said. "His line punch is special, so I remember it," she continued while pouring antiseptic on the cotton to clean Sasuke's wound, so it would not get infected.

"Your patient…is he sick?" Sasuke asked slightly concerned, wait; he didn't just think that. He's not concerned. Why should he concern about someone who he hardly knew, more…he had punched Sasuke in the face.

"No, he only needs regular check up," Tsunade said. _He'll never get sick anyway…may be he will rot instead of being sick_- she thought in sweat drop while treating Sasuke's wound.

"Oh…," Sasuke sighed in relief; wait, no. Why did he sigh in relief? No, he must have sighed in disappointment, yeah, that's it.

"Sasuke, did you go to anyone else before me?" Tsunade suddenly asked in worried face.

Sasuke looked at her weirdly for asking that kind of question. "No…I didn't," he said slowly, still staring at Tsunade in curious gaze.

Tsunade sighed…didn't she? In relief? Sasuke thought that it's weird. Why should she concern about that?

"Can you…keep this a secret…about your fight with Naruto?" she asked in pleading look. Sasuke raised eyebrows at this. "I'll promise to scold him later. You know…he's a striker in soccer club, and he's quite popular, so…I don't want anything to happen to him before the match. It will make his team disqualified," she said in her really pleading look.

_Oh…about soccer club…_-Sasuke thought in bored look. "Fine," he said shortly again. _Of course…I don't want my brother to know about this either…_-he thought again while looking away.

Tsunade sighed again for knowing that Sasuke bought her reason. _Phew…I thought he would notice…Uchiha is genius, Naruto has to be careful around them. More importantly…that __**snake bastard**__ shouldn't know that Naruto is here. I raise him after that incident. He's like my own son, damn it! I will not let that Orochi-guy lay his finger to Naruto again! Though I wonder where that man can be now…._-again, Tsunade lost in her thought.

"Are you done with that?" Sasuke asked suddenly, pointing at the cotton which was too wet because she stained it too much with iodine.

"Ah…," Tsunade snapped back again to reality and sweat dropped when she looked at the cotton on her hand. "Sorry…," she blushed, ashamed of it.

Sasuke sighed at that. _Is it ok to leave everything to her?_-Sasuke thought in doubt now…after seeing her spacing out a lot while treating his wound. Then suddenly he realized something.

_Wait a sec; why does she so concern about Naruto? She's only his doctor right? Yappari, it's weird._-Sasuke thought in curious look again.

"Hey, why do you concern about Naruto so much?" he asked suddenly. Well he actually didn't really want to know, but somehow, Naruto had become some interest to him. Wait, what the hell was he thinking? He didn't have any interest to that blonde! Why would he?

"Hmm…that's because he is special for me," Tsunade said while smiling softly. Sasuke looked at her in questioning look. Tsunade sighed. "I actually don't have right to spill this out to anyone…but I think I can give you exception," Tsunade said while blinking her right eye to Sasuke as she began to wipe Sasuke's wound with iodine.

_What does she mean?_-Sasuke thought really curiously now.

"I and Iruka are Naruto's guardian," she said. "Well, he has no parents anymore and when he came to our place, he was worn out. I don't know what happened to him because he didn't say anything though, but…I've raised him since then. He's like my own child, that's why I love him so much," Tsunade said in her motherly smile.

_He has…no parents anymore…?_-Sasuke thought in surprise. _He even doesn't have siblings…yet he can smile like that…. We're alike…yet so different…. Why…?_-silently, Sasuke thought in wonder. Well, maybe he really had interest in the blonde now…because he knew **his secret** already, and only he who knew about this, not Naruto's other friends….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm hooome," Naruto greeted loudly when he walked in his apartment, though…no body would answer it. Well, it's better than just walked in without saying anything, right?

Naruto took off his shoes and placed it in his shoes drawer. Then he wanted to go to the kitchen to cook dinner. When he was passing his living room, he stopped.

There are a lot of his photos with Iruka and Tsunade hanging on the wall on his living room. It was them when Naruto looked younger. Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, until he was now; Naruto looked at them in soft smile. Then he continued walking to the kitchen.

"Hmm…I want to cook something instead of ramen…," Naruto mumbled and walked to his refrigerator. He opened it and sweat dropped right away. "Oh yeah…I didn't go shopping this week…," he said in disappointment. "Ah, well…better go to Iruka-sensei's place. He will give me some dinner for certain!" Naruto said again and began to look for his sandal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke sneaked in his house, trying not to make any noise when he did. He didn't want to wake his brother if he was there, sleeping in his room. Sasuke walked slowly, entering the dark living room, and was about to step on stairs when suddenly the light was on.

"I don't expect you to come home this late, Sasuke," a calm but strong baritone voice came from behind the raven haired teen.

Sasuke gulped and turned his face to the man behind him. "I'm home…_oniisan_," he said slowly in nervous smile.

Itachi looked at him sternly in demanding explanation gaze. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him closer while still staring intensely at his face. "Whom are you hanging with?" he asked in serious tone.

_Oh shit…!_-Sasuke thought in panicky. "What…does that mean?" Sasuke asked, trying to be as innocent as he could while his heart was beating so fast of worrying if Itachi knew about the accident.

"Oh…you can't fool me, little brother. You smell differently than usual. Who is _he_?" Itachi asked again in more serious tone.

_Jeez Kami…he even knows his gender!?_-Sasuke thought disbelievingly. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, _niisan_. I'm late because I have to do some tasks in school before going home," he said, trying to convince his brother.

Itachi fell in silence and looked at Sasuke's eyes, to see if he was lying or not. Sasuke tried his best not to show any emotion to his brother. Itachi sighed slightly and released Sasuke's arm. "I see," he said slowly. "Was it fun, at your new school?" Itachi asked gain in his smile now.

_Thank Kami---!!_-Sasuke thought and sighed in relief. "Well, not really, since I have mastered all of the lessons there," Sasuke said, trying to be arrogant once in awhile in front of his brother.

Itachi smirked at that. "That's my brother," he said. "By the way…have you had dinner?" Itachi asked again while eyeing his brother in hungry look.

Sasuke gulped at the stare. "Ah, um…well, I have had dinner…at canteen," Sasuke said nervously.

"Oh…, but I haven't had dinner because I wait for you," Itachi said in disappointed look.

"I'll accompany you, _niisan_, I am still hungry anyway" Sasuke said while smiling in his fake smile.

"That will be very convenient," Itachi said in his weird smirk. Sasuke shivered when he looked at Itachi's smirk, but he shook his head to clear his mind.

They walked to the dining room, and Itachi called his servants to cook something for them, and then they ate in silence after saying, "_Itadakimasu_," together. After finishing their dinner, they said, "_Gochizou sama_," to each other.

Sasuke stood. "_Niisan_, I want to take shower and then sleep," he said slowly. "Um…_oyasumi_ (good night)," he continued and was about to leave when suddenly his arm was caught, and his brother suddenly lifted him on his shoulder. "Eh…!? _Niisan_, what are you…!?" Sasuke was really shocked at the sudden motion.

"I actually want you to confess by your own will, but it seems you choose to lie to me, my cute little brother," Itachi said while bringing him to his own room.

"What-what do you mean?! I didn't- ah!" Sasuke was thrown to Itachi's bed roughly. "_Niisan_, I-…!?" Sasuke was shocked when he felt that his hands were tied above his head. "Wha-what…are you doing!?" Sasuke screamed as he felt the pain on his writs.

"This is a punishment for lying to me," Itachi said in his scary smirk. Then he began to rip Sasuke's _new_ uniform with his hands roughly.

"Wha-, NO!!" Sasuke screamed in scared face now. He tried to struggle but Itachi's pin on him was so strong. Itachi leaned his face and captured Sasuke's lips on his hard. "Hmp-…!! Umph…!!" Sasuke shut his eyes and jolted in shocked as he felt his brother's hand pinched his nipple, and then he bit Sasuke's bottom lip until it's bleeding.

"Aah, aaaah!!" Sasuke screamed in pain as he felt Itachi marked his body roughly on his collarbone, his neck, his chest, and every inch of his body.

_No, no, help! Somebody!! Help! Heeelp!!­_-Sasuke screamed inwardly. He wanted to scream, he wanted to call someone, anyone who can save him, save him from his brother. However, Itachi never let him be as he muffled Sasuke's mouth with the ripped uniform and began to torture Sasuke's body sexually.

_No…! NO…!_-Sasuke really didn't want this. He didn't want this, but his body betrayed him. His body reacted to Itachi's touch, his rocking hip, his kisses, his bites, and his everything.

Itachi smirked evilly as he saw Sasuke's pained face mixed with pleasure. He was turned on by the look Sasuke gave him. Flushed, lusted, scared, and his beautiful tears…yes, Sasuke was crying. Even if he couldn't cry out loud, Itachi knew he was enjoying this, yet Sasuke was hurt badly mentally for having this kind relationship with his brother. He didn't want this…yet he wanted this…for the sinful desire he had towards his brother. Itachi didn't care. He loved his Sasuke, and he couldn't stand anyone touching him.

Itachi did this as a proof, a proof that Sasuke belonged to him…and him only….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sakura-chaaan!!" Naruto called his pink haired friend in his cheery smile as always.

Sakura turned her face at him, but then she quickly looked away and ran away from him.

_Eh?_-Naruto thought in sweat drop as he saw Sakura running away from him. "Why the heck is he running away?" Naruto asked in confused look.

He didn't like it when he didn't know something, so he decided to run after her and asked why she ran away from him. Naruto ran as fast as he could to chase after her. "Wait; Sakura-chan!" and he got her. He caught her arm and stopped her. "What happened? Why are you running?" Naruto asked.

Sakura didn't answer him. She just looked away in really sad look.

"Sakura-chan…?" he asked in concern now.

"I-I-…," Sakura suddenly stuttered and suddenly tears ran down her face.

"Sakura-chan…!? Eh, why are you crying!?" Naruto was shocked at that.

"So-sorry…I just want to be alone!" Sakura pulled her hand and began to run again. _I don't want to see you! You'll make me remember about him, and it hurts so much to remember that he's actually an asshole in angel disguise!!_-Sakura thought while running away, her tears flowing away like some broken heart princess.

Naruto sweat dropped at the sight in front of him. _Is she really sad?_-Naruto thought unsurely. Somehow he felt that she was only acting to be sad.

"Hey, Naruto!" suddenly someone called him from behind.

Naruto turned his face and saw Kiba walking with Hinata beside him. "Kiba!" he called back and waved his hand at him. "Ah, _konnichiwa_ (good afternoon), Hinata-chan!" he also greeted Hinata in his sweet smile.

Hinata blushed at that. "_Ko-konnichiwa_, Na-Naruto-kun," she said lowly to greet back shyly.

When Kiba saw this, he glared at Naruto in '_why the fuck do you spread your charming side at her!?_' kind of glare.

Naruto sweat dropped at that. "What's up?" Naruto asked in nervous smile while Kiba huffing in annoyance.

"She wants to say something to you," Kiba said, rather annoyed.

"Ki-Kiba-kun…," Hinata blushed madly and began to fidget uncomfortably.

"Oh, what can I do for you, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked in his friendly smile.

Hinata blushed more deeply at this. "Ah, um…, um…I-I'm just wo-wondering…if-if you like swe-sweet things…," she asked in really low tone. Naruto barely heard her.

"Ah, I like sweet things," Naruto answered in sweat drop.

"Re-really?" Hinata looked happy at that.

"Yep," Naruto grinned foxily at her.

"Oh, al-alright…, th-thank you very much. See you," Hinata said while walking away clumsily in her sweet happy smile.

"Aah, she's cute," Naruto said while chuckling.

"Na-ru-to---!!" Kiba looked ready to kill him.

"Calm down, Kiba…, calm down…," Naruto said in nervous smile again.

"Damn it! It's because you're too soft to respond to her! She can't give up on you if you don't act more certain, like that Uchiha did!" Kiba yelled at Naruto in annoyance.

"Well, I can't be that rude. It will hurt her," Naruto said in sad look.

"Are you stupid!? You'll hurt her even more if you give her too much hope while in the end you'll reject her!" Kiba yelled again loudly.

Naruto snapped at that. He widened his eyes in shocked look when he heard that. Then he looked away slightly. "I see…," Naruto said in weak tone.

Kiba looked surprised when he heard no objection from Naruto. He was surprised even more when he looked at Naruto's sad solemn face. _Did I say too honestly?_-Kiba thought in concern while looking at his senpai's face.

"I think you're right…maybe I will act more certainly next time," Naruto said in his solemn smile. Then he walked away without looking at Kiba anymore.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hurray!! At least, PE lesson!!" Naruto jumped in joy when the bell rang, ending the history lesson and beginning the PE lesson. "Hey, Sasuke, let's get change, lazy ass!" Naruto jumped, hugging the raven from behind and shouted near Sasuke's ear along with smacking his shoulders with his arms and Sasuke's back with his chest hard.

"Ouch!" Sasuke jolted in shocked as the pain from last night shot him sharply again from his entire body. "What the fuck are you doing, Dobe!?" Sasuke shoved Naruto away from him and glared daggers at the blonde.

"Get your ass moved, bastard! We have to change to PE uniform!" Naruto grinned at him widely for having his attention now.

"I'll do what I want, damn it! Get fucking change yourself!" Sasuke yelled in annoyed tone and walked away from classroom, but not to boy's locker room.

"Wheeh, he's difficult as always," Naruto mumbled. "But at least he notices me now," Naruto grinned at that. Somehow he felt happy, but he didn't know why.

Everyone stared at him in shocked look. _Since when has that Naruto got so close to the ice prince Uchiha!?_-they thought in unison disbelievingly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke walked to the boy's locker room after sometimes. He made sure that no one was in the room and walked in. He didn't want to skip any class even if something like _**that**_ happened last night. He was forced to change when no body around or everyone would know what happened to him. He was popular enough without any rumors like he was raped or something like that, and he didn't like any fuss over himself.

Sasuke began to undress himself carefully, trying to be gentle to his own body. He placed his uniform in his locker and took his PE uniform from plastic bag he had brought from home, since it's the first time he would use his PE uniform.

He was about to take on his clothes when suddenly he heard foot steps along with the loud voice. "Damn it, that Uchiha! Being late for his first time in PE lesson! –and why must it be me to get him!?"

_Naruto…!?_-Sasuke thought in shock when he heard that Naruto's steps was closer and closer to the room.

"Ooy, Sasuke!! Are you here!?" Naruto shouted in front of the door.

"Ah, wait!! Don't-…!!" Sasuke was about to stop him, but it was too late as Naruto slammed the door open and was greeted with the shirtless Uchiha in front of his eyes.

……………………………………………………………….

There's a really long silence when both of the boys stared at each other in shocked expression. When the realization suddenly hit Sasuke's mind, he quickly covered his full of bruises body with his PE uniform half way (means he hasn't take it on, only covers his body) in red, very red-crimson ashamed face.

"What…what the hell…!?" Naruto was also hit by realization and he walked closer to him and took the PE uniform from his hands. He looked at the bruises and kisses marks in stern look while Sasuke was silent, holding his arms and looked away from Naruto in blushing face.

"Who…," Naruto said slowly, "Who did this!?" he asked slightly in angry, stern, serious tone.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise at first, but then he looked away again and said, "It's not your business," in cold, emotionless tone.

Naruto bit his bottom lip and clenched his fists so hard until they were bleeding. "_Kuso_!" Naruto punched the metal locker behind Sasuke in regretful face.

_Naruto…!?­_-Sasuke looked so shocked by Naruto's reaction.

"I'm sorry…," Naruto said lowly while looking at Sasuke in pained expression.

_Naze (why)…?_

"I'm sorry…!" Naruto reached his hands at Sasuke's body, and then he hugged the raven tightly in his arms.

_Naze__(why)…?_

"I'm sorry…for not being there to help you…!!" Naruto said it while tightening his hug and cried in pained regretful face.

_Naze__(why)...can you show your feeling so honestly…?_

Sasuke couldn't help asking in his mind. Naruto also lost everything like him, yet he could be so cheerful and be so sad for someone on his own accord without any doubt. Sasuke really couldn't understand that.

Slowly…Sasuke could feel the warmth from the other boy who was hugging and crying over him…, the soft warmth…that he had longed so much since he lost everything.

Silently…single tear ran down from Sasuke's beautiful onyx night colored eye to his cheek. Unconsciously, Sasuke reached those warm arms. He closed his eyes, and pressed his head to Naruto's flat wide chest.

_Why…can you feel this warm…? _

Silently…Sasuke hugged the other boy's back…and cried in his warm embrace….

**End of Chapie 2**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:**

Lunaryu: Smacks Yun-chan's head, "What the hell Yun-chan!? How can you be so cruel to Sasukeeeeee!?" Cries in anger.

Yunyun: Strokes his head, "Ow…you no need to hit me, Luna-chan…."

Lunaryu: "It's your fault for making this sad so sad story!! God, I can't believe you!!"

Yunyun: "Well, I'm sorry. I have mentioned that there's rape…in this story."

Lunaryu: "No, you haven't!!"

Yunyun: "I have! I gave warning of Uchiha-cest and the force Itachi uses to Sasuke!"

Lunaryu: "But you don't need to go that _**FAR!!**_" cries again "Aaah, poor oh poor my Sasuke---!!"

Yunyun: "Well, sorry, then…but at least I make him one step closer to Naruto in the end, right?"

Lunaryu: "If you hadn't made it, I would have killed you the moment I received this chapter!" glares.

Yunyun: "Hai, hai, _gomenasai_!" bows in regret.

Luna-Yun: "Well, we still need your reviews guys! What do you think of this chapter? Tell us in your reviews!! Ok, let's meet again in next chapter! Thank you and I love you all!!"

Sasuke: "That Yunyun-bastard!! He got me raped by Itachi!!" Glares deathly at Yunyun.

Naruto: "Yeah, I hate him for that!!" Joins glares with Sasuke to Yunyun.

Yunyun: "sorry…," (ToT)

Lunaryu: "Well, at least I add some humor in Tsunade-Sasuke-Kakashi's conversation and Sakura's crying state. Try to imagine her in Garasu no Kamen kind of cry," snickers.

Naruto: "Come on, Sasuke, to bathroom to clean your body!" pulls Sasuke away.

Sasuke: "Wait, who will do it?"

Naruto: "Me, of course, who else?" grins.

Sasuke: blushes …. (//////)

With Love,

Lunaryu&Yunyun


	4. Kesenai Kioku

**A/N: **

Lunaryu: "Kyaaaaa!! I'm really sorry for the delay guuuys!! It's because I lost contact with Yun-chan!! Yun-chaaaan! Where are you!? Come and help meeee!!"

Yunyun: "Hai-hai, Luna-chan is such brat."

Lunaryu: "What did you say!? You didn't reply my mail for almost a week!!"

Yunyun: "Sorry, I was really busy! But at least I replied you right?"

Lunaryu: "Whatever; I have written the story down here, and please check or edit them. Post it back for me later, k?

Yunyun: "Hai-hai."

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not ours…**

**Warning: **_foul language, violence, bloody scene, characters death, yaoi _(Uchiha-cest, Naru/Sasu)

Yun-Luna: Saa, onto the story!!

* * *

**Candle of My Life**

**Chapie 3: _Kesenai Kioku (Inerasable Memories)_**

_**By: lunaryu & yunyun**_

In the end…both Naruto and Sasuke skipped the PE lesson. Now, Sasuke was watching the clouds on the roof top of his school building. Spacing out…, well, that's a good pronoun for his activity now.

"_Hora_ (hey), catch it!"

Suddenly someone shouted behind Sasuke, and he was forced to come back to his sense when a can of cold chocolate milk was flying towards his face. Sasuke caught the can and glanced at Naruto, the one who threw the can at him. The spiky haired blond teenager was in the process of opening his own can of cola, so he didn't look at Sasuke who was staring at him from his spot.

Naruto walked closer to Sasuke in silence and then sat beside the beautiful raven. He drank his cola and didn't say anything as he also watched the clouds.

Sasuke was still glancing at him, but Naruto didn't give him any respond to even notice that Sasuke was watching him and not the clouds. Sasuke sighed. "Why are you here?" he asked slowly, beginning the conversation to break the awkwardness of the event earlier.

"Can't I be here?" Naruto asked back without looking at Sasuke at all.

Sasuke sighed again and let him be. They stayed in silence for almost ten minutes before Sasuke spoke again, "Don't you want to ask about the event earlier?" he asked again in low voice.

"You want to tell me?" Naruto asked back.

Sasuke glared at the blonde in irritation, but Naruto just simply ignored him. "No," Sasuke said, throwing his face away from the blond boy.

Naruto turned his face at Sasuke and smiled. "That's ok, Sasuke; you can tell me whatever you want when you have the mood to talk about it," Naruto said slowly in his soft smile.

Sasuke widened his eyes in surprise and he looked at Naruto again. _Don't tell me…, he's trying to keep my feelings…?_-Sasuke thought in disbelief.

"What?" Naruto asked when he was aware of Sasuke's staring at him.

"You're weird," Sasuke said shortly.

The veins popped up on Naruto's head. "Thank you for your praising of words," Naruto said while smiling in twitching eyebrows.

"Extremely weird," Sasuke commented again. Naruto was pissed off now. He was about to yell at the raven when suddenly Sasuke said, "Thank you…about earlier…," slowly in really low voice, almost inaudible.

Naruto could see the faint blush on Sasuke's cheeks when he looked away from him. Naruto's anger suddenly flew away from him, switched with the happy feeling at the fact that he could make the ice prince blush. Naruto smiled widely and suddenly wanted to tease him more. "You look so much cuter when you're blushing, Sasuke," Naruto said in teasing tone.

Sasuke's face became red at that and he retorted, "I'm not blushing!!" Sasuke tried to glare at the blonde but Naruto just giggled at him. Sasuke humped him and looked away again.

"You're actually fun, Sasuke! I like you!" Naruto suddenly said between his giggling, well, he didn't mean it '_like_' in _that_ way actually, but Sasuke widened his eyes at the statement and looked at Naruto in darker blushing face.

"Don't say anything so embarrassing like that!" Sasuke yelled at him while covering his heated red face.

"Ah, you're blushing again!" Naruto pointed and laughed again.

"I'm not blushing, you bastard!" Sasuke yelled again and tried to punch Naruto in his face, but the blonde dodged it, and because of that, Sasuke lost his balance at kneeling and fell. Naruo tried to catch the raven, but he was too late to stable himself and ended up falling under Sasuke's body.

"_Itaaaai_ (ouch)…," Naruto whined slightly at the pain in his head which made contact with the rooftop. Then he opened his eyes and found Sasuke on top of him, pressing his face on Naruto's wide chest, and naturally, Naruto wrapped his arms on Sasuke's shoulders. "Sasuke…, hey, are you alright?" Naruto asked in concern.

Sasuke didn't say anything though…. He was hiding his red crimson face on Naruto's chest. He felt the warmth from the blonde once again and didn't know how to describe his feeling now. He felt…safe in his arms.

Sasuke widened his eyes in shock when suddenly a realization hit him. He pushed Naruto away and covered his face in scared look.

_No…I can't…! I can't!!­_-Sasuke thought in trembling body as the memory flashed in his mind; a memory of his former classmate being slashed in front of his eyes by his brother because the girl tried to hug him in front of Itachi. _NO!!_

Sasuke was about to run away when Naruto's hand caught his. "Let go of me!!" Sasuke screamed at him in pale scared look.

"Sasuke, it's ok, I'm fine," Naruto said, understanding Sasuke's condition of the sudden change of his behavior and mood.

"No…, he'll kill you if he finds out!! He will…he will…!" Sasuke widened his eyes in really scared face when the memory of his brother's bloody red eyes came across his mind. "NO!!" Sasuke screamed hysterically again, shutting his eyes and his body trembled uncontrollably when lots of scary memories flashed back in his mind.

Naruto pulled the boy suddenly and hugged him again in his chest to calm him down. "It's ok…, it's alright, Sasuke. I'm here…," Naruto whispered in reassuring tone while hugging the raven tightly in his arms. "No one will hurt you…no one will hurt me, it's ok…, calm down…," Naruto said slowly while massaging Sasuke's back to loosen his muscles. "It's ok…everything is fine…."

Sasuke didn't know how to react at this. He didn't know why…but the blonde's voice really could calm him down. Slowly…he became more relax on Naruto's embrace…and slowly…he rested his head on Naruto's chest and clutched his uniform.

They stayed hugging each other like that for almost two minutes, and slowly…Sasuke loosened his clutch on Naruto and pushed him away a little. "So-sorry," he said, much calmer now, but somehow his body was still trembling, so Naruto brought him to sit again.

"It's ok, Sasuke," Naruto said in his soft smiling face. _I think he needs to go the psychiatrist though…­, he must have lots of inner problems_- he thought secretly. "Are you sure you're ok, Sasuke? Do you want to go to infirmary?" Naruto asked.

"No, thanks…I'm fine…," Sasuke said slowly and looked away again from the blonde, blushing slightly. _Damn…I made fool of myself in front of this Usuratonkachi!!_-he thought in shame.

_There's no way you'll be fine with those marks on your body!!­_-Naruto wanted to yell at him that way, but he couldn't bring himself to shout at him. Naruto looked at Sasuke in really concerned face now, and Sasuke noticed that.

"I'm fine, _Usuratonkachi_, you no need to worry," Sasuke smirked at him.

"Hey!!" Naruto protested in annoyance. "Don't call me that, _teme_!" Naruto yelled at him.

Sasuke laughed slightly at that, and it surprised Naruto a LOT! _Oh, my KAMI---!! He's laughing!! And…Kami…he looks even so more glimmering and beautiful when he's laughing!!_-Naruto screamed in his head and he would have squealed if he had had no self control.

Naruto smiled at him too, and then grinned widely with happiness for making the beautiful raven laugh. "You're interesting guy, Sasuke. I wish we can be friends from now on," Naruto offered his hand to Sasuke, but Sasuke looked hesitated to take his hand. His face looked so sad suddenly. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked in concern again.

"I can't…," Sasuke said lowly and weakly in solemn look. Then he stood slowly.

"Why?" Naruto asked in confused look. He followed Sasuke to stand.

"Because…I don't want to lose anyone more…than this…," Sasuke said in pained expression, stepping back away from Naruto. "Thank you for your concern, I really appreciate it," Sasuke said again in his soft smile, and then turned his back and ran away from Naruto.

Naruto wanted to chase after him, but somehow…his body couldn't move at the sight of Sasuke's back in slow motion walking away form him.

"_Sayonara…!"_

A flash memory of a boy shouted at him and walking away came across Naruto's mind and, "Ouch!!" Naruto yelped, bringing his hand on his head at the sudden pain which struck him at the same time when the memory flashed in his mind. "What…what's that…just now…?" Naruto asked while widening his eyes when he looked at his palm. _A memory…!?_-he thought disbelievingly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Kurusi (it's painful)…no, I can't run anymore!!"_ little Sasuke stumbled and fell down to the ground.

"_Sasuke! Wake up!! We have to run now!! Come on!!"_ The black haired teenager with goggle on his eyes tried to pull the thirteen years old Sasuke to stand to run again.

"_No! I can't run anymore…Obito-niichan. You have to run by your self! Don't care about me! Just run!!"_ Sasuke refused to stand and pushed Obito away.

"_No way would I leave you alone here with that monster Itachi! Come!! I'll carry you!"_ Obito said and offered his back to Sasuke. Sasuke hesitated for awhile to accept it.

"_Obito! Sasuke!! Hayaku (quick)!!"_ Kakashi yelled at Obito and Sasuke from the outside of the house. He had been standby in the car and just waited for Sasuke and Obito, so they could run away together.

"_Hayaku, Sasuke!!"_ Obito shouted at Sasuke, and Sasuke had just determined his self and was about to touch Obito's back when suddenly a flashing light clashed in front of Sasuke's face. Second later the rain of blood bursting out from Obito's now headless neck.

Sasuke widened his eyes in shock at the sight in front of his eyes. He even couldn't close his eyes as the rain of warm blood fell to his skin and his face, pooling his spot with red crimson disgusting liquid.

"_Huh…how stupid of him…daring to touch my Sasuke…and wanting to take him away from me? He seeks his own death!"_ Itachi's blood crimson eyes looked at the headless man before his eyes in his evil smirk, and then he laughed madly at the sadistic sight.

Sasuke could only stare at the headless Obito and the blood red eyes of his brother and he could only hear his brother's bloody madly laughing in his confined world.

"_I-…I…__**IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)!!!**__"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Sasuke once again was woken up from one of his nightmares by his own scream. He stumbled and woke up violently from his bed while panting heavily and the sweat had been wetting all his clothes and his bed sheet. His body trembled violently again and Sasuke tried to calm himself by hugging his body tightly and digging his nails on his pajamas' arms.

_No…! NO!! Why these dreams always come up and come up in my sleep!? I don't want to see it!! I don't want to remember it!!_-Sasuke screamed inwardly and hugged his knees in really scared face.

_Tasukete (help)…! Darega (anyone)…onegai (please)…TASUKETEKURE (HELP ME)!!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"…to…. …ruto…! NARUTO!!"

Naruto snapped in surprise when he heard Temari screaming bloody murder at him from her spot. "Eh?" Naruto looked at the blonde woman in dumfounded face.

Temari walked closer to him while cracking her knuckles as the veins popped up visibly on her head. "Daring to ignore my instruction eh…? You sure have guts!" she smirked evilly at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto threw his head aside in confused look, still not catching what actually happened.

Temari glared daggers at him and smirked again more evilly than before. "You _**DIE**_!! Get out from field and run 100 laps for ignoring me!!" Temari shouted loudly in Naruto's ear.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Naruto protested hard.

"Oh…having energy to protest, eh…increase to 200 laps!!" Temari screamed even louder than before at Naruto while pointing outside the fields.

"You-…you…_**ONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (DEMOOOON)**_!!" Naruto screamed while crying over his head as he was running outside the fields.

"Humph! That's your punishment for spacing out in the middle of training!!" Temari shouted at him while lifting her middle finger at Naruto in mocking look.

_Kami--- she's really a devil!! She's devil in woman disguise!!_-Naruto thought while crying literally. _But…it's my own fault for ignoring her in the middle of training though…can't be helped…!_-Naruto thought again and sighed weakly, still running restlessly.

"I wonder…why that memory suddenly came up to my mind yesterday…? I should have…no memory at that time…." Naruto mumbled slowly and couldn't help wondering again.

_No…maybe it's the best for me to not remember anything…yes…, must be it…_-Naruto thought surely.

Then…he was running and running again until his stamina was at his limit. "Uuuh, _moutsukoshi _(a little bit more)…!" Naruto tried his best while panting heavily. When he tried to look afar, he saw Sasuke looking at him in concerned and serious look from under a tree in front of the base ball court. _Sasuke?_-Naruto was pretty surprised at the look Sasuke gave to him. His face seemed telling him '_Ganbatte (don't give up)!'_

Naruto smiled confidently at that. "Yooosh!! My spirit is burned!!" Naruto shouted in full spirit again and increased his speed at impossible rate.

"As spirited as usual," Sasuke said with a tiny smile on his lips.

Sasuke didn't know why…but seeing Naruto playing foot ball and running, glimmering with sweat under the sun made Sasuke feel cheered up. Maybe he actually admired Naruto's beauty when he was full of spirit. No, the blonde was always full of spirit. That's why Sasuke felt interested in him, because they're so different yet…they're so alike.

When Sasuke was drowned by his own thought, he didn't realize that there's a ball from base ball court flying towards him from aside. Coincidentally,Naruto was looking at him at that time and noticed the ball. He tried to shout at the raven, but it seemed Sasuke didn't hear him. Instantly, Naruto ran into him and jumped at him while yelling, "SASUKE, _ABUNAAAAAAI_ (LOOK OUT)!!"

Sasuke widened his eyes in shock at the sight in nanosecond before he was caught in Naruto's arms and fell together with the blond to the ground as exactly as the ball flied passed Naruto's head and crashed the glass window of the building near them.

Naruto quickly woke up from Sasuke's (he fell on top of Sasuke) body, helped the raven to sit and shook the raven's shoulders. "Hey, Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto asked in concern. Sasuke didn't say anything. "Ck…HEY, BASE BALL CLUB!! BE CAREFUL WITH YOUR BALL!!" Naruto stood and shouted angrily at the base ball club.

The captain ran towards them and apologized to them. "Fine, but be careful next time," Naruto huffed him in annoyance. Then he came back to Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke, hey!" Naruto shook him once more, but the raven didn't give him reaction at all. Naruto knelt and looked at Sasuke's face. Naruto was shocked at the blank widened eyes in Sasuke's expression. It seemed Sasuke's mind was not there at all at that time.

"Sasuke!! Hey, Sasuke!!" Naruto waved his hand in front of Sasuke's eyes, but Sasuke was still not aware of his presence. "What…what happened to him…!?" Naruto began to fear at the face Sasuke showed him. "Sasuke!! Hey, wake up!! SASUKE!!" Naruto screamed at him now, and it worked.

Sasuke snapped in shock at the shout. He looked at Naruto's face and then..., "Naru…to…?" he called Naruto's name slowly and suddenly passed out.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto shouted in worried face when Sasuke suddenly fainted. "Kuso!!" Naruto lifted Sasuke's body bridal style and ran to the infirmary with Sasuke's in his arms. "_Shikarishiro _(hang on), Sasuke…!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Ne…what's your name? What are you doing here?"_ The six years old Sasuke asked a blonde haired boy at his age with curious gaze.

"_Number 13!"_ the blonde boy said in his wide smile. Sasuke looked at the blonde in confused face.

"_I'm not asking your age or your house number, baka! You can't be 13 years old; you're still around my age! I ask your name, your n-a-m-e!"_ Sasuke spelled the letter in arrogant tone.

"_Dakara (I've told you)…I'm number 13! That's my name!"_ the blonde boy answered again in cheery smile.

"_Number 13…henna namae (weird name)!!"_ Sasuke laughed at the boy.

"_Well, what about you? What's your name?"_ the blonde asked back in cute pouting face.

"_I'm Sasuke! Nice to meet you, Jyuu-chan!"_ Sasuke offered his hand to the blonde.

"_Jyuu-chan?" _the blonde asked in confused look while shaking Sasuke's hand.

"_Ah, that's from number 13 (jyuu san) becomes jyuu-chan, get it?"_ Sasuke grinned at him happily

"_Jyuu-chan…ii na namae (that's good name)!"_ the blonde smiled back at him in pleased look.

"_Sasuke, come here quick! We have to go home!"_ Itachi called Sasuke behind him.

"_Ah, niisan!"_ the raven haired boy waved at the boy who was older and looked exactly like him and ran to his brother. _"Ne, kiite, kiite (listen, listen), that boy's name is weird!"_ Sasuke reported to his brother while still laughing.

"_Ooh? What's his name?"_ Itachi asked him in his smile, feeling interested.

"_He said his name is number 13! That's weird! He has number as his name!"_ Sasuke said full of spirit.

"_You're right. That's weird,"_ Itachi giggled at that.

"_That's why I call him Jyuu-chan now. Demo (but), omoshiroi to kawai na hito da, so omou (he's interesting and kinda cute don't you think)?"_ Sasuke grinned at Itachi and looked once more at the blonde boy who waved his hand. Sasuke smiled at him and waved back.

"_Let's meet again tomorrow and play together, ne, Jyuu-chan!!"_ Sasuke shouted at the boy in complete happiness.

Weeks later….

"_Ne, Sasuke-chan, kaero yo (let's get back), it will be dark soon,"_ the blonde clutched Sasuke's shirt and pulled him to get back.

"_Mou, Jyuu-chan, don't be a coward. I want to look the valley from the cliff!"_ Sasuke protested and pulled Jyuu-chan's hand towards the end of the cliff.

"_Sasuke-chan, abunai yo (that's dangerous)!"_ Jyuu-chan shouted at Sasuke but the raven haired boy didn't hear him.

"_Daijoubu, daijoubu (it's fine, it's fine),"_ Sasuke walked at the face of cliff and looked at the valley. _"Huaaah, dekaaaaai (it's huuuge)!"_ Sasuke chirped in admiration at the sight of hug valley before his eyes. _"Ne, Jyuu-chan, come here! It's fine! It looks kakkoi zo (so cool)!!"_ Sasuke turned his face at Jyuu-chan and called him in happy voice. He waved his hand at Jyuu to come near him.

Suddenly something flied passing Jyuu and hit Sasuke's shoulder. It's a middle sized rock, but it's enough to make Sasuke lose his balance. He stepped back, but the cliff ended there and there's no more ground behind Sasuke. _"Eh…!?"_

Sasuke was too shocked when his body slowly fell down at that time, Jyuu was running towards him and shouted, _"SASUKE-CHAN, ABUNAAAAAAAI (LOOK OUT)!!"_ Jyuu caught Sasuke's arm, pulled him back to the cliff using his own body as an exchange weight, and then switched place to Sasuke.

Sasuke fell down to the ground on the cliff and he quickly looked at the end of the cliff. He saw Jyuu falling down to the valley in slow motion. Jyuu tried to reach something but he could only squeeze the air. His body slowly disappeared from Sasuke's sight into the valley.

Sasuke widened his eyes in shock at the sight of his friend disappearing from this world. He was trembling and in the end…he could only scream hysterically. "_**JYUU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!**_"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Aah!!" Sasuke snapped open his eyes and he woke from the bed of infirmary. He looked around in scared look, but he was greeted by the white and cold wall of his room. He was panting and looked so…disturbed. He was scared at everything around him now. He was still feeling in his nightmare.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke snapped and turned his face at the source of the voice which called him. He saw the spiky blonde haired teenager at the door step of infirmary. Somehow…he felt a little relieved at the sight of Naruto.

"_Yokatta_ (thank God) you've woken up," Naruto sighed in relief when he saw that Sasuke was alright. He thought that Sasuke had fracture in his skull or something. "Jeez, you're genius to make people worry aren't you?" Naruto shook his head and walked closer to him. "How do you feel now? Is there something hurt?" Naruto asked and checked Sasuke's temperature.

"Sensei told me you get heat struck and you have fever as well, and jeez, you even have hypotension! You should take care of your body more, you know," Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke back to lay down on the bed. "You have to rest. I've taken your permit not to attend the class for today, so you can rest without worrying about the lesson," Naruto was about to walk away when Sasuke suddenly caught his uniform from behind.

Naruto stopped to look back at the raven. "What's wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, and looked surprised.

"S-stay by my side!" Sasuke burst out suddenly, and Naruto widened his eyes in surprise at that. However, Sasuke realized what he was doing and quickly regretted his action and clasped his mouth with his hand. He released Naruto's uniform and covered his face with it. "No…, sorry, I don't say anything…I…," Sasuke couldn't say anything as his face began to blush uncontrollably.

_Sasuke…he must have had so many nightmares…and no one beside him when he needs comfort. Poor of him…he must have been so scared all this time…_-Naruto thought with sympathetic look on his face towards the raven. _I guess…if it's just for comforting him…I can do it too, right?_

Naruto smiled lovingly at Sasuke who was so embarrassed. He did something daring and out of his mind. He took Sasuke's hand which was covering his face and kissed it. "Don't worry, Sasuke…I'm here," Naruto said slowly at the raven, smiling at him in reassuring look. Instantly, Sasuke felt so much calmer at the sight even if he's still so embarrassed, but he couldn't help feeling comfortable.

When Naruto looked at Sasuke's face which was so defenseless and opened, suddenly he felt the weird urge. Naruto didn't know what possessed him at that time. "Indeed…you're a fallen angel…," Naruto whispered lowly while staring at Sasuke's beautiful feature. "So beautiful…," Naruto continued. He pulled Sasuke's hand slowly making the boy sit up and suddenly, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Na-Naruto…?" Sasuke didn't know what happened or what Naruto's doing. He didn't know why the blonde suddenly hugged him out of his mind and rattled something about _the fallen angel_.

Naruto loosened his hug on Sasuke and looked at Sasuke's pitch black eyes deeply. He saw the confusion there, but it mixed with the warm feeling. Naruto smiled. "You make everyone want to protect you, Sasuke…," Naruto whispered lowly purring near Sasuke's face.

Sasuke didn't know what happened, but he felt that he had to close his eyes and felt the blonde more. Maybe it's because he was having fever, and couldn't think clearly and properly. When Naruto leaned his face closer at Sasuke's the raven closed his eyes and felt the blonde pressed his lips with his own.

They're soft…, warm…and sweet…a butterfly kiss which Sasuke had never received before. Something moved inside Sasuke's chest. Something warm…and he didn't know what it was. He just knew something moved and changed inside him but he didn't know what. He felt the warmth of the other boy, the warmth which was different with the other warm things he had ever felt.

Tears were built up once more in Sasuke's closed eyes. They dripped one by one on his pale cheeks in the soft water-lines. "Naru…to…," he whispered the name of the boy, the boy who made him feel alive…since he had felt dying for so long. Sasuke didn't know why, but he felt it's so right. The warm feeling he felt now…it felt so right.

Sasuke clutched Naruto's uniform on his chest tightly and silently praying to Kami-sama up there. _Please…don't let him let go of me…!_

**End of Chapie 3**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:**

Lunaryu: "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Yun-chan!! What the hell have you done with the dreaaaaaam!!" Roars at Yunyun in angry look.

Yunyun: Quickly hides under his bed. "I just added something about how Itachi killed Obito, Luna-chan," sweat drops.

Lunaryu: "Haven't I told you not to mess with Sasuke!! He has suffered enough already!! Don't make him suffer more!!" yells and shouts mercilessly.

Yunyun: "Well, it will be more dramatic that way right?" Smiles cutely in puppy eyes.

Lunaryu: Glares daggers at Yunyun. "Don't mimic Naruto at that way! You can't! And it will not work on me! Jeez, I even tried my best not to make it too angst! Damn, I can't insert more humor here, and it's short too!"

Yunyun: "That's why I added some parts at the dream."

Lunaryu: "LIAR!! You just want to make Sasuke suffer! Spare his life already!"

Yunyun: "Don't you think the kissing scene in the last part awesome?"

Lunaryu: "Don't change the subject!!" Glares harder.

Yunyun: "Hai, hai, _gomen nasai_! I promise I'll not mess with Sasuke again," cheating smirks under his innocent look.

Lunaryu: Narrows her eyes at Yunyun in disbelieving look. "I'm sure you'll mess with him again later…whatever; guys…so sorry for too much angst parts. That Yun-chan makes it even more angst as I already make it angst. Believe me he's a sadistic author who likes making his characters suffer!!"

Yunyun: "Heey! I'm not that bad! I always make the happy ending, you know!!"

Lunaryu: Ignores him. "Ignore his babbles. Anyway…I need your reviews guys! Please tell me your opinion about this chapter!"

Yunyun: "Yeah, we'll wait for your reaction to this chapter!!"

Luna-Yun: "We think it's enough for now! Ok, then…thank you very much!! Next _chapie ni mata ao_!! Love you all!!"

Sasuke: "GYAAAA!! That Yunyun bastard!! I'll kill him!!"

Naruto: Holds Sasuke's shirt. "Don't, Sasuke. If you kill him, we'll die as well," sweat drops.

Sasuke: "But he messed up my mind!!" Roars angrily.

Naruto: "Hey, at least he makes me kiss you in the end, right?" snickers.

Sasuke: Blushes. "Wh-what!? That's different with this!"

Naruto: "Just wait, he'll make us happy in the end…," smiles sweetly at Sasuke.

Sasuke: "……………….You must say thanks to Naruto, Yunyun!! If he had not defended you, you'd have dead now!"

Yunyun: "hai-hai…," sweat drops again.

With blossoming flowers and Love,

Lunaryu&Yunyun


	5. Aitsu no Omoi

**A/N:**

Lunaryu: "Hai, minna-san!! It's the time to update!! Kyaah, after a week (or two? Or more?) at least I can get contact with my Yun-chan again…." Cries in happiness.

Yunyun: "Hey, it's not the time to cry here! Update you know…update the story!!"

Lunaryu: "I know…, but damn, Yun-chan! It's becauze you don't contact me, bastard! Stop blaming me, will you!? And hell! You changed the plot again!…. How will we make this chapter, Yun-chan?

Yunyun: "Just write it first and email it to me, after I fix it a little, I'll post it."

Lunaryu: "Ok, but don't mess with Sasuke here!!" Glares in warning

Yunyun: "Hai, hai, _wakatteruyo…,_"

Lunaryu: "Ok, I'll write now!!" fighting, err…writing spirit, on!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not ours…**

**Warning: **_foul language, confusing plot and flash back, mystery of unknown characters, yaoi (ItaSasu), sexual violence again..._**(curse Yun-chan for that!!)**

Yun-Luna: Saa, onto the story!!

* * *

**Candle of My life**

**Chapie 4: _Aitsu no Omoi (His Feelings)_**

**By: _Lunaryu & Yunyun_**

_Suki da yo (I love you)…._

_Anata no koto honto ni ga suki da (I really love you)…._

_Dakara atashi no koto…mite iru kudasai (that's why please…look at me)…!_

A girl with short dark hair was walking alone with dreamy look on her eyes. She heard that her beloved Naruto was in infirmary, so she decided that she would visit him. She was worried at first when she heard that Naruto went to infirmary. She thought Naruto was injured. However, Naruto's friends informed her that he just brought the new student there; she didn't remember his name though…. Everyone called him the '_Ice Prince_' or whatever. She had nothing to do with the ice prince. She only wanted to see Naruto.

She clutched the present she had brought for her beloved tightly on her chest. Then she was about to open the half-opened door of infirmary when she saw _something_ from the space. She widened her eyes in shock at the view before her eyes.

_Naruto-kun is…kissing the ice prince…!_

She needed five till ten seconds to digest the information until it sunk on her mind.

_Uso da (a lie)…. Kore wa uso da (it's a lie)…!_

The girl dropped her present to the floor and slowly backed away from the door with disbelief displaying on her wide-opened eyes.

"_Uso da_ (a lie)…!" she whispered in trembling voice as the tears were built up and gathered on her pale colored eyes, and then, soon she ran away while crying.

_That's not true…! Naruto-kun wa…atakushi no mono (Naruto-kun is mine)! He means to be with me!! Naruto-kun…!!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Things…became very awkward since that day in infirmary. Naruto kissed Sasuke out of his mind, and hell, the ice prince gave in and kissed him back.

That's not right…. It's not supposed to be like this. Each of them was confused. In result…they became rather far from each other this past week. –and this…gave Naruto more than the worst headache he had ever felt.

_Why did I do that…?_-Naruto thought hard while suffering the painful throbs on his head. _I didn't really mean it…! I mean, yes I do have interest on him, but it's not supposed to be like this…or…it is really it? Wakanai yo (I don't understand)!_

Naruto sighed long and covered his head in pained look. "My head hurts…!" he whined slightly while banging his head on canteen table weakly.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Kiba asked in concern, seeing his _senpai_ so depressed like that.

"Ne, Kiba…what do you call it when suddenly you have the urge to kiss someone?" Naruto asked suddenly.

……………………………………………………………

There's a really long silence before, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!?" Kiba shouted in really shocked look until he stumbled and fell from his seat, ah, along with his chair.

"What are you doing…?" Naruto looked at him in sweat drop as well as the other students in canteen who looked at him oddly and some of them even laughed.

Kiba hurriedly stood, fixed his seat in front of Naruto and looked at his senpai in super serious disbelieving look. "This…is this love problem!?" he whispered lightly.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at him in confused face.

"_Masaka_ (impossible)…Naruto you have someone you like for real already!?" Kiba pried him excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked back more confused than before.

"Look, you just asked me that you want to kiss someone, didn't you? It means you like that person, you moron!" Kiba said impatiently.

"Like…? I _'like'_ a lot of people, Kiba," Naruto objected while frowning.

"It's not that _'like'_ I'm talking about! It's more like…," Kiba stopped for awhile to think the suited term of his senpai's feeling; and second later, he found it. "It's LOVE!!" he cried enthusiastically.

_THUMP_

Naruto felt his heart beat harder a second when he heard that term. _Love…?_-he thought slightly while touching his left chest. He was silent for awhile and didn't give any response to Kiba, and it made him worry.

"Naruto?" Kiba called him slowly and Naruto snapped.

"Ah…sorry, Kiba, I was spacing out," Naruto said while grinning sheepishly.

"_Mou_ (jeez)…don't make me worry like that, Naruto!" Kiba scolded him in annoyed look. "Well then…who is the lucky girl?" Kiba suddenly asked in teasing tone.

Naruto was silent for awhile again before suddenly he blew up in red-crimson face. "Wh-what are you saying!? I didn't say anything about having a girl!" Naruto shouted while stuttering in embarrassment.

"Haa, you don't need to hide it from me, senpai (it's the first time he calls him senpai)! I told you about my crush! You have to tell me who it is!!" Kiba said while grabbing Naruto's neck with his arm and he tried to pry Naruto further forcefully.

"Gaaah, Kiba!! I can't breathe…you bastard…! Let me go…!!" Naruto struggled hard while trying to release his self and taking breath.

"Not until you tell me who the girl is!" Kiba objected and continued his torture to Naruto.

"I told you…I don't…have…!!" Naruto said and tried harder to get released.

"_A-ano_ (um…excuse me)…," suddenly there's a voice beside them. Kiba looked up and saw some girls (they are Naruto's fans). He quickly released Naruto or else he would be dead in hands of rabid fan girls.

"_Ah, chi-chigau, kore wa jodan da yo, jodan_ (ah, no, this is just a joke, a joke)!!" Kiba said while waving his hands in front of his chest while smiling nervously.

"_Sore wa tottemo ii_ (that's whatever)!" a long black haired girl said in rush, making Kiba wince in fear.

"Ooh, my beloved fans…," Naruto noticed them as well, and after some coughs he smiled. "What can I do for you, beautiful ladies?" he asked politely while smiling charmingly.

Some girl squealed at that, but then they snapped in realization and went in serious face again. "No, we want to ask something!" a girl shouted at him in worried look.

"_Nano kashira _(what is it about)?" Naruto asked back.

"Is that rumor true!?" some girls asked in unison.

"Rumor…what rumor?" Naruto asked slightly interested.

"That rumor! You don't know!? Every girl and boy is roaring it up!!" another girl spoke in fear.

"What rumor?" Now Naruto began to ask impatiently. He really couldn't stand being curious.

"Is that rumor true…that you're GAY!?" a girl suddenly shouted.

………………………………………………………………………………….

There's really long silence before, "Eh?" Naruto asked her in dumbfounded face.

"Well, it's because you have no girlfriend even if you're so popular among the girls!"

"-and then you have no interest in any girl, but lately you're so close with that new student, the Ice Prince Uchiha!"

"That's indeed really weird!! Do you like him that way!?"

"Hey, Naruto-kun, are you really gay!?"

Suddenly they bombarded him with questions and cornered him. "Wa-wait a sec, where the hell did you get that information from…?!" Naruto realized suddenly and threw his gaze on Kiba in '_Did you do this?_' look.

Kiba snapped and shook his head violently as he looked at him with the eyes telling him '_No!! It's not me!! I have nothing to do with this!!_'

_Then…who is it?_-Naruto thought oddly, ignoring bunch of girls who were trying to pry him with their questions. Then he decided to tell them a lie (well, soon it will not be a lie anymore). Naruto grinned. "Ah, shoot…you've found it out already?" he asked.

"EEEEEEEEEH!? So it's true!?" they asked, no; they shouted in shocked look while Kiba was looking at him as if he were crazy or something.

_Maji ka yo (is he serious)?_-Kiba thought in pale face.

"I'm sorry…for keeping it a secret, but it's true…. I prefer boy to girl, that's it. However, it has nothing to do with Sasuke. He's just a friend…." **_--THUMP--_** Again…his heart beat harder, and it was more painful than before.

_What is this…!? My body feels strange…! It's the first time I feel like this…! What happens to my system!?_-Naruto thought silently in worried face.

"Naruto-kun?" a girl looked at him in concerned look.

Naruto snapped once again and smiled nervously at her. "Ah, I guess I was spacing out again. Sorry…," he said slowly.

"So…it's true that you're gay…!" a girl suddenly cried.

"Ah…what a waste…you're so hot…!" some girls said the same thing and cried too.

"Ah, _gomen ne _(sorry)…," Naruto smiled while sweat dropping. "But don't you think it's fair? All of you neither have me nor become my special person, so you don't have to be rival to each other. Instead, I'll go out with hotter boy, isn't it fan service for you?" Naruto grinned teasingly at them.

"Fan service…," all of the girls thought in unison. No one knew what's running on their head, but it must have been something really good because they had those wicked expressions on their face.

Then suddenly an evil idea popped up on Naruto's head. "Girls," he called the girls while walking slowly to Kiba. The girls snapped from their train of thought and looked at Naruto. "I can give you example what can I do to a boy," he blinked his right eye and pulled Kiba's hand.

"Wha-…!?" Kiba was shocked when suddenly Naruto's hand was slipped on his waist. Then he froze when Naruto's other hand cupped his cheek. "_Kimi…kawai ne_ (you…look cute)," Naruto said while gazing softly at Kiba's eyes and he leaned his face at Kiba and then…Kiba fainted in shocked look and pale face.

"KYAAAAAA!! SO HOOOOOT!!" the fan girls squealed while blushing madly, and continued squealing while Naruto thrust his tongue out. Then he tried to escape from his fans, leaving Kiba on the floor. When he finally succeeded on escaping from the squealing fan girls, he looked at Kiba who was unconscious in pale face at the floor beside the girls.

Naruto sweat dropped at him and he said, "Thank you for sacrificing yourself for my safety, my _kouhai_ (junior). I hope you'll rest in peace and happiness at the other world," while clasping his hands in front of his face in praying mode. Seconds later he snickered and began to laugh.

"KORAAAAA!! Naruto!! Don't kill me as you please you-bastard!!" Kiba revived in red and grim look, and then yelled at him fiercely while chasing after the running away, madly laughing Naruto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Some other time, Sasuke was….

"Ah…, ahah…no…, niisan…I can't…!" he panted heavily when Itachi touched and tortured his hard member. The older Uchiha smirked when he heard his brother moaning painfully mixed with pleasure.

"Say it…, say it…you want me, right?" Itachi purred sexily near the flushed and hard on Sasuke who was laying naked on his bed, under him.

_No…!_-Sasuke really wanted to push him away, but his erection forced him to beg the opposite thing. "Yes…, please…! I want you…," _Lie…! _"I want you inside me, oniisan…!" _It's a lie…!!_

Itachi smirked even more widely when he saw Sasuke's begging and full of lust face. He wanted Itachi to fill him, that's Itachi looked on his face. "As you please…my cute sexy little brother," Itachi whispered seductively at him before reached his own erection on Sasuke's entrance and suddenly, without warning, he slammed it hard inside his brother.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKH!!" Sasuke screamed painfully. Kami…it's really painful. He bet that he was bleeding down there. Then Itachi began to move. Sasuke jolted in shock and threw his head back. "Aaah, no, no!! Not yet, niisan!! Wait, no! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" he screamed again as the pain shot him and he felt like being torn in two.

Itachi jerked and his hand worked on Sasuke's erection while plunging senselessly into his brother. He ignored the painful cry and the begging from his brother to stop and continued without stopping at all or letting Sasuke to adjust with his length. He growled lowly and moaned in pleasure when he reached his climax and came inside Sasuke.

"Aaah…ah…stop…!!" Sasuke cried in hoarse voice. "Stop…!!" Sasuke begged in pained face. His vision was blurring, he was about to lose his consciousness.

_I'm dying…!_-he thought silently as the pain shot him from all his wounds. Itachi always wounds him when they have sex. That's why he felt like dying. _No, dying is better than this…! Just kill me!!_-Sasuke really did want to yell like that to his brother, but his throat was burning and he couldn't produce his voice at all.

"Ugh…kh…!" Sasuke whimpered in pain when his brother pulled his member out of Sasuke's entrance, leaving him laying lifelessly on his bed. Itachi looked at Sasuke's face in satisfied look, and then he bent down to bite his neck once more to give him visible mark.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip when the pain shot him once more from his neck. Itachi bit his neck till it bled. He licked Sasuke's blood willingly and then kissed Sasuke's lips roughly once more before released him completely.

Itachi stood from bed and took his robe. He took it on and went out of the room after saying "Good night, Sasuke," in his smirk.

Sasuke didn't want to see him or his own body. He was in mess of sweats and cum, and he didn't want to see it. He couldn't move…. His entire body was hurting like hell. He's always like that after having sex with his brother. Itachi always hurts him until the point he can't move at all for two or three hours.

_Kami…, did he really have lost his mind…!? It's not even night and he says good night to me…!!_-Sasuke thought in bitter smile, but suddenly he jolted in pain again. Kami…even smiling was painful for him. _I can't attend school…. I can't move, damn it!! But that's not it…. That's not the reason I don't want to go to school…. How can I meet him after doing something like this?_-Sasuke opened his eyes slightly and looked at his ceiling.

Sasuke tried to move, even if he had to cry in pain he wanted to touch his lips. Then he remembered someone while closing his eyes again. "Naruto…," he whispered without voice. His voice was too hoarse to hear.

_Why did he…kiss me that time…?_-Sasuke couldn't help wondering. _I don't know what he's thinking…, but I felt something different when he kissed me…. Something…something warm inside me…longs his touch at my skin…. And that warmth…, that warmth when he was hugging me…what is it? What is this feeling…?_

"_You make everyone want to protect you…."_

Sasuke remembered Naruto's words before the blonde kissed him. _No…_-Sasuke thought. _He can't…!_-Sasuke continued thinking while opening his eyes again. _I can't let him get closer to me more than this…! What if Itachi finds out about it? What if someone spread rumor about us and Itachi heard it? No…!! I don't want to lose anyone again!! I have to get stronger…! I can't rely on Naruto…!! I will not let Itachi lay his finger on Naruto!! Never!!_

Sasuke determined his mind and then tried to wake up. Even if his body was in pain, and actually he should not move, but he did. _This pain…is the proof that I'm still alive…. Untill I die…I'll not let Itachi lay a finger on my precious one!_-he thought in determined gaze. _I'm enough to suffer like this…I don't want anyone to taste the same experience as mine. That's why…it's the best to just…get away from him…! Naruto…, I'll protect you from my brother…! I'll protect you!!_

Sasuke stood and winced immediately when the pain shot him mercilessly, but he tried his best to ignore it. He went to bathroom and took a shower to clean himself up. Then dressed up with his uniform and walked out his room.

"Ah, Sasuke-sama…, I was just about to wake you up," Kakashi said while smiling behind his mask, and then he tapped Sasuke's shoulder to bring him to get breakfast but unusually, Sasuke slapped his hand away.

"_Sawaruna_ (don't touch me)," Sasuke said coldly while glaring at Kakashi. Kakashi looked so shocked at that, but he quickly bowed.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness," he said slowly in paled face. Sasuke didn't spare glance at him again and went away in silence.

_Gomen…Kakashi…, but I can't rely on you too. I have to get stronger…. Uchiha Sasuke doesn't need love or affection! He just needs to be a doll like always…that's the quickest and the safest way to protect everyone! Yes…that's it! _

Kakashi lifted his head slowly and looked at Sasuke's lonely back. _Sasuke-sama…, did he just…with Itachi _(he doesn't use honorific to Itachi in his mind. He despises Itachi so much!!)_…!?_-Kakashi thought in pained face at the thought of his master being tortured by his own brother.

Kakashi bit his bottom lip as anger flamed up inside him. _Itachi that monster bastard…!! How far does he want to go to make Sasuke-sama suffer!? Yurusanai (I can't forgive him)…. Ore wa zettai ni aitsu ga koroshi de aru (I'll definitely kill him)…itsuka (someday)…kitto (for sure)…!!­_-Kakashi clenched his fists and gritted his teeth angrily at that. Then he slammed the wall behind him as hard as he could.

"Itachi…!!" Kakashi's visible eye glinted dangerously with the killing intent spreading out from his body.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Itachi walked in his own room and closed the door. "Sasuke is different lately…what's wrong with him?" Itachi asked someone in his room.

"It seems he's fallen for someone, Itachi-sama," a girl's voice was heard from the darkness of the shadow in his room.

"Hoo? And who is this boy?" Itachi asked in interested gaze.

"How do you know he is a _boy_?" that girl asked in curious tone.

"Of course…it's my instinct," Itachi said arrogantly while lifting his nose proudly.

_Ah…so…_-the girl thought while sweat dropping.

"Then…who is it?" Itachi asked again in serious look.

"Ah, yes…. It's a boy named Uzumaki Naruto," she said, informing her master.

"Uzumaki…?" Itachi looked like knowing the name. Then, suddenly he smirked and laughed. "Oh, I see…. I don't know if it's a coincidence or fate…but I'm sure, things will be more interesting from now on…fu-fu-fu," Itachi still chuckled at that. "Get contact with Deidara and Sasori. I want them to warn that Uzumaki boy to stay away from my Sasuke," he said suddenly.

"Eh? Won't you kill him?" the girl asked in surprised voice.

"Well, for now though. I can't kill him that easily. He's important subject of my Akatsuki Organization anyway…," Itachi said in disappointed look. "Tell them to warn him, but don't hurt him first. However, if he refuses…kill him," Itachi said again while smirking and then took the grape on his table.

"But you said he's important subject…," she said in confused tone. _I don't get this man…he's really contradictive person…_-she thought in tired look.

"Well, he's important, indeed, but Sasuke is more important than anything. So I don't want him to bother us. Just…tell Deidara and Sasori my message. They'll understand," Itachi said, and then ate the grape slowly.

"_Hai_ (yes)," the girl said. Then she withdrew from her master's room.

"Hmm, it's sweet," Itachi licked his lips while his eyes glinted dangerously.

_Uzumaki, eh…? Masaka (it can't be)…he's still alive…?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Ohayo_, Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted Naruto with her sweet smile.

"Ah, _ohayo_, Hinata-chan, how are you today?" Naruto asked her friendly.

"I'm fine as always, how about you? Are you ok?" she asked with confident smile.

_Hmm…?_-Naruto thought oddly. _She's not stuttering…how strange…._

"I'm fine as always too," Naruto smiled. "By the way…you're not with Kiba today, where is he?" he asked.

"Kiba? Why should I be with him all the time?" Hinata asked oddly.

"Eh…? But…, aren't you best friends?" Naruto asked in confused look. _Yappari she's weird today. Hinata would never say something like that so casually, and what's wrong with her smile…no; is she smirking?_-Naruto looked at Hinata warily.

"Best friends are not meant to be always together, more…I like Naruto-kun most. Why should I be with Kiba?" Hinata said while hugging Naruto's arm in her confident face.

"Eh…? Hinata-chan…?" Naruto began to worry about everything. However then…, suddenly Hinata chuckled.

"No way, Naruto-kun, I was just joking," she said while giggling, and then she released Naruto's hand. "Meet again later, Naruto-kun," Hinata said while smiling again, and then walked away, leaving Naruto alone in super confused feeling.

Several times later, Kiba walked on Naruto's direction in down look and worried face.

"Kiba!" Naruto called him and Kiba noticed him too. He quickly ran to Naruto.

"Naruto, did you see Hinata?" Kiba asked in serious look.

"Yes, we met just now…. By the way, what happened to her? She's not the usual her. It's like she changed personality or something like that," Naruto asked in really worried face.

"You think so?" Kiba asked in surprised look. "_Yappari_ (as I thought), she's not the usual her…this morning I called her, but…something must have happened. She seduced me on the phone! Can you believe that!? I thought I missed her number and hung up, but…it really was her…!" Kiba said in same worried face as Naruto's.

"What happened…actually?" Naruto asked slowly while thinking hard, but nothing came to his mind. However then…, suddenly he remembered something.

**--Flash Back—**

That afternoon, after he kissed Sasuke in infirmary and stayed by his side until the raven was asleep, he went out to cool down. However he found something on the floor. It's a cookies' basket and the cookies were scattered around it. Naruto picked it up and he found a note written beautifully.

_To Uzumaki Naruto-kun. It's for me…who brought this? Why is it here?_-Naruto thought silently while trying to look for the identity of the one who leave the cookies there, but he never found it.

_Maybe it's from one of my fans…._-Naruto lifted his shoulders and kept the present for himself in carefree look.

**--End of Flash Back—**

_Well, I remember something like that…and then the rumor of me being gay was spread out. Masaka…is it Hinata? No way would Hinata ever do something like this…! But…her behavior just now…! Aaah, whatever! It's so confusing!! _

Naruto looked like wanting to die with the confusion so Kiba let him be alone and didn't bother him more with his own problems. Naruto sighed long and walked to his classroom. On the way, he saw Sasuke walking on his way. "Ah, Sasuke, _oha_-…!?" Naruto couldn't even finish his greeting when Sasuke walked pass him without even sparing a glance on him.

**_THUMP_**

Without realizing it, Naruto brought his hand on his chest. Again, his heart beat harder, and it felt so hurt. Naruto turned his face to look for Sasuke, but the raven was nowhere to find.

_Sasuke…!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How's your feeling this week, Naruto?" Shizune, the tall, short dark haired woman who was Tsunade's assistant as well as her pupil asked while smiling friendly to him.

"I'm fine actually, but…sometimes I feel something strange on my body," Naruto said while smiling back to her.

"Eeh? Shouldn't you tell Tsunade-sama about this?" she asked in concerned look.

"I'm fine, really. Well, I will tell her today," Naruto said.

"Ok, then…after this you can meet her. She is dealing with her -long time no see- patient after all," Shizune said while chuckling.

"-Long time no see- patient? What the hell is that? Who is it?" Naruto asked in curious look.

"It's her former boy friend actually," Shizune whispered and was about to say some more when suddenly there's a loud crashing sound from inside Tsunade's office.

"Get out from here, you pervert!!" Tsunade yelled at someone, and suddenly the door of her room was slammed open and a long spiky white haired man rushed out from her room.

"Whooa, Tsunade, hold on!! You mess on your own office!!" the man shouted loudly matching Tsunade's curses on him.

"Shut up and go away from here, bastard!! You lecher pervert!!" she screamed angrily at him and the white haired man had no choice but leave or else he wanted to be killed.

Shizune and Naruto hugged each other in scared look when they looked at the angry Tsunade. She panted heavily after screaming at the man and now she was just trying to regain her self control. Tsunade inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. Then he noticed Naruto there.

"_Ara_, Naruto?" Tsunade said, greeting him.

Naruto made sure that it's safe to speak now. "_Ko-konbanwa_ (good evening), Tsunade-baachan," Naruto greeted her back in nervous smile.

"What are you doing there? Come here, you want to check up, right?" Tsunade asked in confused look why his god son suddenly used polite language on her.

"Aha-ha-ha, once in awhile I thought I would consider you more as my mother," Naruto said while scratching the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly.

"Weird boy, come here," Tsunade smiled at him and Naruto smiled back at her.

"Shizune-neechan, tell me the rest of the story later, k?" Naruto whispered to Shizune lowly and the woman nodded in excited look. Then Naruto walked in Tsunade's office.

"Ok, what's your whining this time?" Tsunade asked while cleaning the mess.

"Well…lately…I have dream…," Naruto said slowly while sitting on the chair in front of Tsunade's desk, but he was surprised when he heard the crashing glass (from the crashed window) when suddenly Tsunade dropped it from her hand as exactly as Naruto finished his sentence.

Tsunade turned her head at Naruto in complete serious look. "When did you start having dreams?" she asked in dangerous tone, left the glass for awhile, and sat in front of Naruto while looking straightly on Naruto's azure eyes.

Naruto gulped at the seriousness on Tsunade's face. "In…in past…two weeks," Naruto said really lowly, looking at the floor, not daring to look at Tsunade's eyes.

Tsunade fell silent and twitched slightly at the confession. Hell, Naruto felt like being interrogated by the police now. Tsunade's annoyed glare bored into Naruto's head and she sighed. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Tsunade asked, suppressing the urge to yell and smack Naruto's head.

"I don't want to make you worry!" Naruto lifted his face and looked at Tsunade in pleading look.

Tsunade looked at Naruto's face and sighed again. "This is bad…," she said while biting her thumbnail. "Do you tell Iruka about this?" she asked again after thinking.

"No, same reason goes to him," Naruto said slowly and bent his head again.

"Good, he didn't have to be involved in this," Tsunade said and went silent again to think. "Oh yeah…what do you dream about?" Tsunade asked warily. No, she didn't want to pry Naruto. She was just worried if Naruto remembered something he didn't have to. She didn't want Naruto to remember anything about his past. His dark past…he should not remember it.

"I am in the forest…and there's a really big house in it. Then I met a child there…a dark haired boy around 7-8 years old. However, despite the regular having it, I always wake up in the part when the boy is going to tell me his name. Then few days ago…something flashed on my mind," Naruto said while remembering.

"What something?" Tsunade asked, wanting to hear the detail.

"A silhouette…of someone's back…walks away from me and says good bye," Naruto said while drowning into his own memory.

Tsunade looked tensed at that, and then she waited for awhile to see if Naruto saw something else or not. "Anything else?" she asked eventually, looking at no sign from Naruto to continue.

Naruto snapped and looked at her. He thought about some events earlier with Sasuke, but then he shook his head. _It has nothing to do with Sasuke. He's not the main problem of this weird feeling…._-Naruto convinced his mind and determined his gaze. "No, that's all," Naruto said while smiling slightly. Tsunade looked at him curiously.

"Are they really all?" She asked again to make sure.

"Yeah," Naruto said and grinned in reassuring tone.

Tsunade softened hid gaze and smiled in relief. _Yokatta…nothing major he remembered,_-she thought slightly. "Then it is ok," she said suddenly. "As long as you don't remember anything major you're ok," she continued in reassuring tone.

"_Honto_ (really)?" the blonde's face lightened up at the news.

"Yes," Tsunade said certainly.

"Then I think I can feel relieved for now," Naruto said while grinning again foxily. _No…actually not. It's not funny at all, the feeling of my heart beating abnormally when Sasuke is around. I can't tell Tsunade-baachan or she will put surgery on me. Sometimes it feels painful…but sometimes it feels sweet and exciting. Actually…what is this feeling?_

Naruto slowly brought his right hand to his chest. "Sasuke…," he whispered really lowly, too lowly to hear by his own ears. It's like he whispered inside his heart.

"Ok, Naruto, you have to tell me quickly when you feel any weirdness on your body, got it?" Tsunade reminded him once more before letting him go home.

"_Wakatteru-tebayou_ (I know it already)," Naruto said in sweat drop. _Lie! I have felt this strangeness, but I can't tell her…_-Naruto cried inwardly at that. "Whatever," he muttered under his breath before deciding to say good bye to Tsunade. However then, he remembered about the white haired man and decided to ask before going home. "Ne, _baacan_, who is the man you kicked out just now?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade's aura darkened in second and she sent death glare to Naruto which scare the hell out of the blonde boy. "Don't-ever-mention-him-again-in-front-of-me!" the blonde woman warned Naruto with her killing intent spreading out from her body.

"Ha-haaaaai!!" Naruto shouted in full scared expression while running away from her office. _Phew…I thought I would die…!_-Naruto thought while crying in relief after walking out of the office. _I wonder what happened to baachan and that man…Shizune-neechan said he's her ex-boyfriend…. Ah, well…I'll ask Shizune-neechan about the details later…._

When he was about to turn into a side road, he bumped to someone and made him fall. "Ah, sorry," Naruto said while looking at the boy who was sitting on the road in front of him and a blonde girl in short skirt who was standing beside him. Well, he's not alone. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked at the cute, short brown haired boy and helped him stand.

"I'm fine," the cute boy said in cool tone while the girl beside him was cleaning the dirt off of him with her handkerchief.

"_Kiotsukete_ (be careful), boy. Don't make Sasori-danna's shirt dirty again, hn?" the blonde girl said in low alto voice while licking his forefinger in her sexy gaze.

Somehow…it pissed Naruto off. "You too," he said shortly while twitching even if he was smiling. He didn't want to sound so mean, but her attitude annoyed him.

"Heeh, _omoshiroi_ (interesting), hn. His angry face is cute, hn. I wonder what kind of face he will show us when he's dying, hn," the blonde girl said in excited evil smirk.

_Nanda yo sore (what the heck is that)?_-Naruto thought warily at the look on the girl's face.

"Deidara, we're here not to kill him," the boy, whose name is Sasori said in monotone voice.

"Well, of course, hn. I was just wondering, hn," Deidara said while smiling softly at Sasori.

"Good," Sasori said slowly, and then looked at Naruto's eyes. "Uzumaki Naruto, am I right?" he asked suddenly.

"Eh?" Naruto looked shocked at that. "How do you know my name?" Naruto asked in odd look.

"Information is our weapon," Sasori said slowly.

"Huh?" Naruto didn't get what he's saying.

"We're here to warn you, Uzumaki boy, hn," the Deidara girl said while hugging Sasori's neck. "Don't get too close to Uchiha Sasuke, hn," she said suddenly.

"What?" Naruto raised his eyebrows at that in confused look.

"If you still value your lives then…don't go near Uchiha," Sasori added Deidara's warning. "He's dangerous for you. You'll die if you go near him," he continued still in monotone voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Now Naruto was angry. He really didn't like this kind of mysterious warning or whatever people addressed it.

"This time is just a warning, Uzumaki boy…, hn. If you don't consider your place and still go near him…we'll kill you, hn," Sasori said clearly while gazing at Naruto's blue diamond eyes seriously with the heavy killing intent in them. Deidara smirked evilly behind him and gazed at Naruto's eyes as well.

Naruto froze on his spot. It's the first time in his life he got this kind of treatment from stranger. However, one thing he could understand. They're not joking around. He could feel it from their gaze on him. Sasuke's first warning was not joking at all. He would surely die if he went near that Uchiha boy again. However…, no one could order him around, especially complete strangers like them.

Naruto was silent and looked back at them in intense gaze. "If you want to kill me…bring it on, loser," Naruto said while smirking evilly.

Deidara looked so angry at that. "You're…dead, Uzumaki, hn!!"

With that the fight between Naruto and Deidara plus Sasori began. Meanwhile from afar…someone was watching them behind the wall. It's a girl wore long white dress. She watched the fight with intense and worried face.

_They're lying…they said they would not hurt Naruto-kun…!!_-she thought silently in scared look. _What should I do…? What if Naruto-kun died…?!_-she bit her bottom lip so hard until it bled.

Naruto punched Deidara but the girl jumped back to dodge it. "Heh, your movements are pretty good for a cute girl," Naruto said while wiping the blood from the corner of his lips, where Deidara punched him earlier. Hell, her punch hurt enough too.

"_Ara?_ Are you giving me handicap because I'm a girl, hn?" she said in teasing voice and face. "You'll surely die if you underestimate me, boy, hn," Deidara said again while taking something from her skirt.

_Fireworks?_-Naruto thought in dumfounded face.

"_Bakuha_ (explosion) is an art, hn," she said while kissing the four round white fireworks between her fingers in each hand. Then she opened her eyes and looked at Naruto in evil smile. "Go and explode, boy, hn," she threw the fireworks on Naruto's direction.

"Heeh!? Whoaaaaa!!" Naruto jumped and jumped again repeatedly to dodge the explosion from the fireworks. He was panting heavily when eventually he could dodge all the fireworks.

"_Ara…_? You're pretty good to doge all my cute fireworks, hn," Deidara said in disappointed look.

"_KORAAAA_!! Don't use fireworks and exploding powders like that!! It's dangerous, you-bastard!!" Naruto shouted while lifting his punch above his head to Deidara in angry look.

"Deidara, stop playing and finish him off," Sasori said while sweat dropping.

"Hai, Sasori-danna, hn," Deidara smiled at him and once more, took a firework from her skirt. This time was bigger than last time.

"Gyaaa!! Isn't that a bomb!? How can you bring a bomb in a town!? Are you insane!?" Naruto pointed at her and yelled loudly.

"Shut up, and go to explode, hn!!" Deidara used his strength to throw the bomb sized firework to Naruto.

"_Omae na_ (you)…!" Naruto looked around to look for something to smack the bomb away, and he found an iron pipe near his leg. "Good time," he said while picking the pipe and positioned himself like a baseball player. He was ready when the bomb flied in front of him. He smacked the bomb away. However, he didn't expect that the bomb would fly back to Deidara. "_Shimatta_ (oh shit)!"

Sasori jolted in shock and screamed, "Deidaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" in really concerned face.

"Gyaaaaa!!" Deidara shouted in fear, freezing and shutting her eyes when she looked at the bomb flying back to her. Naruto quickly threw the pipe away and ran towards Deidara.

"Look out!!" Naruto jumped her till they fell on the ground in time when the bomb flied pass their head and exploded at the empty field. "_Itaaaai_ (ouuuuch)," Naruto whined at the pain for falling to the ground, and then he looked at Deidara who was widening her eyes in shocked look under him. "Hey, are you alright?" Naruto asked in concerned look while slowly moving from her.

"_Ki-kisama!! Nani atteru no_ (y-you bastard!! What are you doing)!?" Deidara pushed Naruto away and screamed angrily at him. "Why did you save me!? I want to kill you, you know!?"

"_Ano na_ (hey you), I don't really want to save you, bastard! But you're a girl. What would happen to your future if you exploded with that bomb?" Naruto said in annoyed look. "Consider yourself a little, _neesan_, and don't use that _'kisama' _word. You're a girl, it's not right to use impolite word like that," Naruto poked Deidara's forehead with his forefinger and stood while cleaning his uniform from the dirt.

"Ouch!" Deidara stroked her forehead while blushing madly.

"Bye-bye," Naruto said after finishing his activity and walked away.

"_Matte_ (wait)!!" Sasori shouted at him while helping Deidara stand. "Why did you release us? We will attack you again, you know?" he asked in confusion.

"If you want to challenge me, just come to me anytime. I'll gladly accept it," Naruto grinned at them. "Ah, and Deidara-chan, you should treat your wound. A girl is supposed to be clean and tidy all times," Naruto said, and made her blush again.

"Stop calling me a girl and a girl!! I'm a _**BOY**_, you-bastard!!" Deidara shouted at him angrily while blushing red-crimson in shame and anger.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at him in stunned face.

"He's right. Deidara is boy even if he's so pretty like this," Sasori said, supporting Deidara beside him.

"But…you wear a skirt," Naruto pointed at the long haired blonde boy in paled disbelieving face.

"It's just cos-play you know!! COS-PLAY!!" Deidara shouted again, more embarrassed than before.

"If that's so, don't blame me for mistaking you as a girl. It's your fault for using a skirt in the first place," Naruto said in face fault.

"What did you say!?" Deidara screamed again at Naruto.

"Whatever; your business is finished, I'm leaving," Naruto said in carefree tone and turned his back to walk away again.

"Wait, you have to consider yourself too, Uzumaki! We're serious when we said we'll kill you if you don't stay away from Uchiha!!" Sasori shouted in desperate tone.

Naruto stopped walking and said, "Don't say something like killing people when you don't really want to kill, Sasori," without looking back.

"Even if it's not what we want, we're ordered to kill you," Deidara responded.

Naruto was surprised at that. "Who is it?" Naruto asked. "Who orders you to kill me?"

Deidara and Sasori fell silent at that and eventually they didn't answer him. "You're facing a very frightening opponent, Uzumaki…. Consider yourself and give up about Sasuke-sama," they said in unison and in short time they were gone.

Naruto sighed at that and continued walking. "Even if you say so…," Naruto whispered in really sad tone. _What if…I really have fallen for Sasuke…?_-he thought in confused feeling while clenching his uniform on his chest.

_It hurts…!_

The feeling he felt…really hurt in his chest. What kind of feeling did he feel towards the Uchiha teen actually? He hadn't known yet. However, one thing had been clear to him…. He wanted to make Sasuke happy…more than anyone else….

**End of Chapie 4**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:**

Lunaryu: "I have been really tired to yell at Yun-chan to stop messing around with Sasuke, He will never hear me anyway…. Whatever you want, Yun-chan…do as you please," sighs long.

Yunyun: Grins. "At least you surrender, Luna-chan! Ahahahaha!! It's just so fun messing around with Sasuke!! He deserves that!! Ha!! Take that, Sasuke!! If you don't come back soon, I'll make you suffer more!!" evil laughs.

Lunaryu: Sweat drops. "_Yappari hentai da,"_ shakes her head. "Ok, its better of us ignoring Yun-chan's babbling about how he will make Sasuke suffer. What do you think of this chapter? It's a bit long and rather confusing. Sadly…I have to make Naruto and Sasuke away from each other. But don't worry! I'll bring them back together in next chapter!! What do you think of Dei/Naru's fight? And Deidara is in skirt; isn't that cute?"

Yunyun: "Leave us some reviiieeeews!!" jumps and bounches happily.

Lunaryu: "Hyper…," mutters in sweat drop. "Well, I think these all from this chapter!" smiles.

Luna-Yun: "Let's meet again in next chapter!! Thank you and love you all!!"

Sasuke : Speechless.

Naruto: Sweat drops. "Stop being so shocked, teme!"

Sasuke: Faints.

Naruto: "Sasuke!!" Curses Yunyun for making Sasuke doing something like that with his brother.

With so much love,

Lunaryu & Yunyun


	6. Aitsu no Itami

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not ours...**

**Warning: **_foul language, some mysteries, shounen ai (NaruSasu, and some of SasoDei)_

_**ENJOY!!**_**  
**

**Candle of My life**

**Chapie 5: _Aitsu no Itami (His Pain)_**

_**By: Lunaryu and Yunyun**_

Naruto was upset. Yes, he was truly-really upset.

"Sasuke! Wait for me, you jerk!" Naruto shouted at the raven, but somehow…the raven didn't want to listen to him. Hell, he even wanted to neither meet nor see him around. "Wait, can't you hear me!?" he continued shouting at Sasuke who plainly ignored him and kept walking.

Naruto was really pissed off now. "I said, WAIT!!" he screamed furiously while grabbing the raven's shoulder and turned his body around.

Sasuke looked at him blankly. No, he was not looking at Naruto. He was looking at nothing.

"What's wrong with you? Suddenly ignoring me like this…did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked the raven, confused.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He gently removed Naruto's hand from his shoulder, and then he closed his eyes, turned his back at him and walked away in silence.

Naruto looked at his back in angry look, but then once again, he was struck by the memory of someone leaving him like Sasuke did. "Ouch!" Naruto covered his pained head.

_Again…this memory…?_-Naruto thought in confused look. This was unexpected. Naruto was upset enough with Sasuke's behavior these days…and he didn't want this disturbing memory to keep bothering him.

_Kami…I felt dizzy…_- he thought again and sighed. He didn't know why Sasuke suddenly kept his distance away from him. He didn't remember doing something bad to the raven except punching him when he turned down Sakura's love cofession, yet he was sure Sasuke had forgiven him for that.

They became closer after that, but now…it seemed those days of their friendship were only dream. Sasuke didn't speak to him again. Hell, Naruto even doubted that Sasuke considered his existence.

Naruto was really upset and confused. First, he had felt strangely towards this raven. He had never felt that way towards anyone and it's painful for him. Second, he was suddenly attacked by strangers who liked cost-playing; he didn't tell anyone about that though. Third, the gossip of him being gay was spread uncontrollably, not that he minded it, but this gossips brought more fans to him, **YAOI LOVERS**.

Kami…, Naruto didn't know that many people like YAOI, damned it! Then fourth…this happened. Sasuke kept his distance away. Might be he despised him because that gossip, but…the fact that it hurt so much when someone hating you never across in Naruto's head! Damned it! It hurt so much! It's even more painful than having those strange feelings towards Uchiha!

Naruto muttered in annoyance about how stupid Uchiha is or something like that. "I guess I will hate him, that's more convenient for both of us!" he said in really annoyed look.

"Naruto!" suddenly someone called him. Naruto looked at the direction of the voice and found Kiba running towards him in really worried face.

"Kiba, what's wrong?" Naruto asked him in concern.

Kiba stopped running in front of him and panted heavily. "_Tai-taihen desu yo_ (we've got really serious problem)," he said hard between his panting.

"Oi, calm down a bit, Kiba…," Naruto tapped and smoothed Kiba's back, making him relax somewhat.

Kiba created pace on his breaths and inhaled deeply before he spoke again. "_Hinata wa inakunacatta_ (Hinata has disappeared)!!" he shouted loudly in worried voice.

"What did you say!?" Naruto was so shocked at that news. He couldn't believe his ears. He might mishear it.

"Hinata has disappeared! I called her yesterday, but her cell phone was off! Then I called her home this morning, but her parents and her cousin, Neji-senpai, said that she had not come home yet since yesterday!!" Kiba explained in panicked voice. "What should I do, Naruto!? What if something happened to her!? What if she got accident or something like that!?"

"Ca-calm down, Kiba…," Naruto tried to calm him down and began to think.

_What's the meaning of this? I thought she was the one who caused the commotion…is she running away? But why…I didn't tell her anything about my suspicion, did I?_-Naruto thought oddly. He bit his bottom lip and began to fume. _What if it's one of the threats those people said before…? They don't just aim at me?_

"Kiba, clam down. Her family must have called police to find her. She will be ok," Naruto said slowly, soft smile and reassuring tone with him.

"Naruto…," Kiba looked at his senpai's calming face, and somehow he became calmer.

"We will help her family find her. First we search her in this school. Who knows, maybe she is stuck somewhere in this school because she is bullied by her friends? She seems one of those types right?" Naruto said and encouraged Kiba to cheer him up.

"Yeah," Kiba said in serious tone and in determined eyes. "I'll start searching her from the classrooms!" Kiba said and quickly walked away downstairs.

"Maybe Sasuke has idea about this…," Naruto turned his back and walked to the direction of Sasuke's walking away earlier. He looked so serious, making the other who saw him shiver in fear.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Then…how is your mission?" Itachi asked his subordinates (?), Deidara and Sasori who was kneeling in front of him and was bending their head in full respect, while Itachi was reading papers on his hand.

"We beg your pardon, Itachi-sama," Deidara spoke first without lifting his face. "We didn't kill him," he said slowly.

"Does he give up on Sasuke?" Itachi asked again, not even bothered to look at them.

"No, he doesn't," Deidara said again, more carefully.

Itachi was silent for awhile before putting his papers on the table and looked at Deidara coldly. He stood from his chair and walked nearing him.

Sasori was aware of this danger and quickly bent his head lower to the ground. "Please forgive us, Itachi-sama! Our opponent is stronger than we thought before. I haven't given hand on Deidara, so we still have chance to kill him somehow. Please don't punish him!" he said in scared-trembling voice.

Itachi still didn't say anything. Now he was standing exactly in front of Deidara who was trembling badly, really in fear. He didn't know what kind of punishment Itachi would give him. However he knew he would not leave this place alive. Deidara shut his eyes in shock when he felt the gesture Itachi gave him. He tapped Deidara's head. "Let me see your face," Itachi said lowly.

Deidara gulped nervously and slowly lifted his head to look at Itachi. Itachi touched his chin and brought Deidara's face more closely to his. "You got many bruises on your face, Deidara," he said slowly in dark and cold gaze. However then, suddenly he smiled at the blonde. "Make sure to treat them well, or it will remain on your beautiful face," he continued while releasing the blonde's face.

"Eh…?" Deidara and Sasori were so surprised at that.

"You can go," Itachi said again and walked back to his seat and continued his activity earlier. Deidara and Sasori looked at each other in confused look, but then they quickly bowed at Itachi and was about to leave his room when Itachi suddenly spoke again. "Next time you fail…there's no tomorrow for you both," he said in really cold voice, without even looking at them.

Deidara and Sasori felt frozen by those words. However, they tried their best to move and to get away from there.

The moment they arrived at their room (it's still in Uchiha district, but in different house), Deidara knelt down weakly. "Aaah, I thought I'd die there…," he said while sighing half in relief, half in fright.

"Itachi-sama is such a dangerous person…. He spread the killing aura around him," Sasori said while throwing his body on a sofa. Deidara tried to stand up, but he felt really weak.

"I was really scared when he's around…!" Deidara said really in pale face.

"We're lucky this time. He still gives us one more chance," Sasori stood and walked to the refrigerator to take some water.

"But…this is the last chance…," Deidara said in down look. "If we fail again…we'll…!" Deidara couldn't bring himself for saying '_die_'. He was really scared at that.

Sasori looked at Deidara in sympathy. Then he walked to Deidara after drinking his water and knelt in front of him. "Don't worry, I'll do it this time," Sasori said while hugging the blonde. "I won't let you get hurt again," he said sweetly at Deidara and hugged him tightly.

"Sasori-danna…," Deidara looked at him in touched look.

"Stop calling me that, Deidara…. I'm not your master," Sasori said while cupping Deidara's cheek. "I'm your brother," he reminded the blonde and kissed his lips gently.

Deidara closed his eyes and kissed him back as gently as him. "I love you…Sasori…," he said slowly between the kisses. Sasori didn't say anything and kept embracing the blonde tightly on his arms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasori took his clothes on after he made sure that Deidara was asleep. He looked at the blonde who was shirtless and was sleeping peacefully on the bed while smiling. Then he left him to the storage. Sasori looked for some tools, wires…and some of dolls.

"Hoo? You'll move this time?" someone suddenly spoke behind Sasori, but the boy didn't react or even feel surprised.

"What do you want, professor?" he asked coldly to a tall, long black haired man behind him whose face is like a snake.

"Aah, you're so cold, my boy…I'm your father, you know," the professor said while licking his lips with his extremely long tongue.

Sasori turned his face and sent him a death glare. "You're not my father, Orochimaru!!" he reminded the snake-man furiously.

"Hmm…don't forget that _**I made you,**_ my boy, and that Deidara boy too. So…I'm your creator of you two brothers," Orochimaru said in amused tone.

Sasori didn't say anything and kept glaring at Orochimaru. Then he threw his face away from him. "Say what you want, I will finish the task on my own," Sasori scrolled the wire and kept it in his pocket. Then he kept the dolls in his large bag.

"You will use them? You'll die you know?" Orochimaru reminded him again in serious look.

"It's better dying than living hell in this place," Sasori said and zipped his bag. Then he stood and walked to Orochimaru. "Move, you're in the way," he said again coldly.

Orochimaru just smiled at him, and then moved. Sasori walked out the storage and was about to go when the snake man said, "Ah, _**he**_ wants to meet you before you go."

Sasori stopped and turned left. He walked downstairs to underground section and entered a place like research facility, a laboratory. "Do you want to see me, _Father_?" Sasori asked the spiky blonde haired man in white lab uniform. The man turned his face and smiled at him. He walked closer to Sasori and ruffled his smooth brown hair.

"Don't push your self too much, Sasori," he said in sweet voice. Sasori blushed at that and hugged the man in front of him.

"Father…. Why must we live like this?" Sasori asked in sad tone while burying his face on the chest of the man he called father. "Why can't we live normally like other people can?" he asked really in sad look.

The blonde man looked at Sasori in pity. "I'm sorry…I can't help you…," he said full of guilt in his voice.

Sasori shook his head. "It's not your fault," Sasori said slowly. Then he released his hug on his father. "I'm going now," he continued and then turned his back and left.

The blonde man looked at him in sad and solemn gaze. However then he turned his face back to his research and didn't think about Sasori more. Blue eyes glinted behind his glasses. "Yes…this should work…," he said slowly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I found you, at least," Naruto said after closing the door on his classroom. "You sure give me hard time to find you, huh?" Naruto continued talking to the dark haired teen that was gazing out the window, watching the sunset and completely ignoring him.

Naruto had lost his patience. He walked angrily towards the Uchiha and grabbed his collar. "I've had enough with you, _teme_!! Tell me! What's your problem actually!?" he screamed angrily at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and then looked at Naruto. At least Naruto thought he looked at him now. "You're in my way," Sasuke said coldly to Naruto. "You asked what my problem is. Fine, I will say it clearly now. _**YOU**_ are my problem," he said emotionless.

Naruto was shocked at that.

"Following me around like a dog…you really do piss me off! I don't need your presence in this world! Disappear from my sight!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto and glared at him fiercely. He pushed Naruto's chest and walked away from the shocking blonde.

Yes…Naruto was shocked. He was shocked until he felt that his consciousness waved. Then once again, the sharp pain struck his heart; this times a large amount of it. Naruto touched his chest and then he felt like throwing up. He covered his mouth and coughed madly. When he looked at his palm…fresh blood stained it.

_Blood…?_-Naruto looked at it in horror. Then he quickly ran to bathroom. He looked at his self on mirror. He was no longer him. _What the hell-…!? _His skin was peeled, and his eyes were no longer blue. _What the hell-…!!?_

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. No, he couldn't believe his sanity. There's no way in hell he would end up this way. He didn't know what happened to his body, and his heart kept accelerating its beats. The pain was crushing his body from inside.

_What's wrong with me!? What happened with my body!?_ Naruto was so scared. He was scared of what would happen to him.

At that time, Iruka came in to the bathroom and saw Naruto. "Naruto?" Iruka called him.

Naruto snapped in shocked look and turned his face at Iruka. At the sight of Naruto's body, Iruka widened his eyes in shock and covered his mouth in the looks of horror. "Oh Kami…oh my Kami---!! Naruto!!" he ran to Naruto and hugged the blonde boy tightly. "Don't look! Don't look at the mirror! Don't look at your self!" he screamed loudly and suddenly a hard pain shot Naruto's heart again. The boy couldn't handle it this time and he passed out. "NARUTO!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke was running restlessly from the school ground to the hill behind his school. He was running while suppressing his tears down. _What have I done…!? How could I say something so cruel to him…!? _He continued running and suddenly he tripped his legs and fell down to the ground.

Now he could not suppress his tears anymore, and cried. _I'm sorry…. I'm really sorry…! Please forgive me…!! Naruto…!_

Sasuke crushed the grass under his hand and cried heavily, even if he didn't cry out loud. The pain struck his heart horribly. He had hurt someone who was so important to him. He was the most important person in Sasuke's life now, but he had hurt him so badly. He didn't have any choice. He had to do it to keep the blonde away from him. However, he didn't expect that it would hurt so much to hurt the one you love. It's so painful until he felt dying was better.

_Gomen (sorry)…yurushitekure (please forgive me)…. Naruto…please forgive me!!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and looked at his surrounding. _It was hospital room?_ No, if Iruka took him to hospital, it must have been in…Tsunade's office.

"You've woken up?" someone spoke to him suddenly.

Naruto threw his gaze at the woman who was standing beside his bed. "Didn't I tell you to call me when you feel something is wrong with your body?" the blond woman asked in irritation, and narrowed her gaze at Naruto.

"Tsunade-…baachan…," Naruto called her weakly.

Tsunade sighed in defeat. "Now everything has been too late to handle," Tsunade said in sad look. "You've _fallen in love_, haven't you?" she asked carefully.

"Falling in…love…?" Naruto asked and looked at Tsunade in confused look.

"I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to freak you out, Naruto…, but you're forbidden to fall in love –_coughs_—in romantic way. You'll die if you do," she said honestly.

Naruto was silent for awhile before he asked, "Why?"

"Your heart can't handle it. Too much feeling and such…romantic love is the worst for your body," Tsunade said in pained face. "You understand what I mean, right?" she said again in really sad look.

Naruto closed his eyes and covered his face. "It's too late…baachan…. I've completely fallen in love with him," Naruto said slowly.

"Then no matter what…you must have him," Tsunade said again seriously. "I don't want you to die, Naruto, so you must have him at what all costs!" she said clearly without doubt.

"What if he hates me, baachan?" Naruto asked in bitter smile.

"Then…you'll be destroyed," Tsunade said again in solemn look.

"I see…," Naruto responded softly while smiling. Naruto understood now.

This pain…this pain in his heart is part of the thing called love.

It's the first time he had felt that pain. The sweet hurtful pain…, the pain which crushed his heart and body into pieces…, the pain which somehow brought happiness in his life….

_**This pain**__…is called love…._

**End of Chapie 5**

**Tbc…**

**A/N: **

Yunyun: "Aaah, how pity I can't get contact with Luna-chan. Maybe she is somewhere else, not touching her computer for long time…. Anyway…sorry for the shortness of this chapter, Luna-chan will be angry when she finds out I post this chapter though…because this chapter is too angst. What do you think of Deidara and Sasori's relationship? And who is their _**father**_ actually? Aaah, I built so many mysteries here. Then the fact that Naruto loves Sasuke…but he will die if Sasuke doesn't accept him!? Um…what does that mean? I won't tell you here!" Grins. "Anyway…I will update again soon. Well, if Luna-chan's here she would yell at me and then would smack me with her cursing-writing. Yaaah, but I reaaaly need your reviews (even if without Luna-chan)! Please review and let me know what I should fix! Err…I have to fix many things actually, since usually Lunaryu-chan makes the chapter longer. Ok, I think this all for now! Thank you for reading, next _chapie ni mata ao to DAISUKIII!!_"

With love,

Yunyun&Lunaryu


	7. Aitsu no Unmei

**A/N: **And yeah!! Here it is new chapter from Yun-chan and me!! Please do and ENJOY!! Though I will remind you that this chapter may make you upset, because I was too when I read that from Yun-chan... Um anyway, please read and don't forget to review!! And thank you so much for your review in previous chapter!! They're really beautiful!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not ours and never will be...ah, the mysterious fortuneteller here is Luna-chan's, ok?  
**

**Warning: ** _foul language, mysterious characters (I know you can guess who it is), sexual violence/rape (ItaSasu), and some shounen ai (NaruSasu, a bit SasoDei), reveaing some secrets...may cause surprises for you who catch them..._

**Saa, ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Candle of My life**

**Chapie 6: _Aitsu no Unmei (His Destiny)_**

_**By: Lunaryu and Yunyun**_

The morning had just come. Sunlight crept between the curtain staining the dark room Deidara and Sasori shared together. Deidara was still sleeping peacefully. He rolled his body and tossed his hand aside to seek the warmth from the other boy who was supposed to sleep on the same bed with him. However, his hand never touched the warmth and he began to feel uneasy.

"Ngh…Sasori-danna…?" Deidara called him between his yawn and he opened his eyes slowly to find the spot behind him empty. Deidara stared at the cold spot for awhile. "Sasori-danna," he called again and walked off the bed. He searched him for awhile before spotting a note on the table beside his bed. Deidara took the note and read the letters printed there.

_I will take care of Uzumaki Naruto._

_You rest and wait for me. Be a good boy, Deidara._

_SASORI_

Deidara widened his eyes in shock at that. He quickly crushed the paper on his hand and stumbled out of the room to storage room. He tried to look for something in panicked face, but the items he seek were nowhere in sight. "No way…Sasori-danna…!" the uneasiness began to flow and wave around in his heart. His face showed how much he worried the other boy.

Deidara quickly stood up and ran to underground section. He knocked, no; he banged to a certain door at a certain room. "Professor! Professor, open the door!" he shouted in panicked voice.

Someone opened the door. "Deidara?" It was Orchimaru who greeted him.

"Proffesor, where's Sasori-danna!? Where's he!? His weapons are gone! Did you send him away!?" Deidara shouted and yelled at him in complete worry and panic.

"Calm down, boy," Orochimaru said in faint nervous smirk. "I didn't send him away. He wanted to do it alone, so I let him," he said.

"Why did you let him!? You know he can't use those weapons! He can die!" Deidara clutched Orochimaru's lab coat and screamed at him desperately.

"I had reminded him, but he didn't care," Orochmaru said. "He said it was better dying than living hell in this place," he added in a huff. "How rude, this place isn't hell!"

"No way…!" Deidara was about to explode at this. He didn't want to be separated from his Sasori. He wanted to be with him for eternity. "I will go and find him!" he said and was about to flee outside when suddenly someone grabbed his shoulders. Deidara looked behind and found the blond man who stared at him in sad look.

"Father…," Deidara called him slowly. The father shook his head in pleading look.

"Don't go, Deidara. He didn't want you to be there," he said in really sad look.

"NO! I want to be with him! I was made for him!" Deidara rebelled in really concerned face. The tears had begun to gather on his beautiful light blue eyes. "I love him…he's my one and only, my all…. I can't live without him, father…," he began to cry now. "I will die…if I'm not with him…. You said that yourself, father…," he said in pleading look to the blue eyed blond man in front of him. "Please…let me go…to him…."

The man in front of Deidara sighed in defeat. Then he whipped Deidara's tears with his thumb and kissed his forehead lovingly like a father to his son. He nodded in faint solemn face. "Be careful…Deidara," he said in his soft smile to Deidara and slowly released his shoulders.

Deidara looked at his father's caring eyes (yes, everyone called him father) and smiled back, rather bitterly. "Thank you…father…," he said, and then went away with his rushing run.

"Is that alright, professor?" Orochimaru suddenly came and asked. "He can die out there. He's one of our successful projects, isn't he?" he asked again.

The blond man didn't reply him, and just looked at the ground sadly. It irritated Orochimaru a LOT. "You have soft spot to all our experiment subjects, don't you? If it's really hard for you to kill your own feeling towards them, you'll never be a successful scientist, _father_ (he refers him as father in priest position, but no, he's not a priest)," Orochimaru said in annoyance. The blonde still didn't give him response, so he rolled his eyes and now tried to annoy him instead. "Or probably…you can take all the_feelings_ those puppets have, so they will not behave that sentimentally which makes them weak."

The blond man snapped and looked angry at this. He glared daggers at Orochimaru as if he told him to shut up or he would make him puppet itself. Orochimaru smirked in satisfaction seeing him angry. "You sure have good expression when you're angry, father…," Orochimaru said and laughed while leaving the blonde alone.

The blonde sighed, and then he looked at the bright lamps which were stuck at the ceiling of underground section. "I'm sorry…_minna_ (everyone)…," he said those painful words in full regretting face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ok, everyone, I'll list your presence today first!" Iruka said in his cheerful tone as always in the morning. Then he began to call the names of the students one by one and made sure they attended the class that day. However, strangely, he didn't call Naruto's name, and it had happened for almost five days after the _incident_. The students began to wonder, especially Sakura, the student council vice president.

"I wonder what happened to Naruto…. He hasn't attended the class for almost five days now…," Sakura asked in wonder and somewhat concern.

"What is it, Sakura-big forehead? Do you miss him?" Ino asked while winking at her suggestively.

"It's not like that, Ino-pig! I mean…it's the first time he's absent for this long! Usually, he will tell one of our classmates to copy him notes of the lesson right? But now he didn't even give a call to everyone, and teacher didn't say anything to us either about he's being. Yesterday Temari-senpai stormed to our classroom and demanded Naruto's presence too. He didn't ask any permission to Soccer Club, isn't that strange?" Sakura explained long about her worries.

"Well, indeed it's a bit strange if he's gone suddenly without trace," Ino said, agreeing her while thinking hard. "Hey…talking about missing people…Neji-senpai's cousin, Hinata-chan, hasn't been found either," Ino said suddenly.

"Oh yeah, I heard she has been missing for almost a week now," Sakura said in concern. "If it's a kidnapping case…why didn't the culprit demand the money? If it's not then…why is she missing?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Great, and now Naruto is also missing…does it have any relation?" Ino said again in curious face, like a detective.

_Naruto…where are you…?_

Sakura thought in reaaaaally worried face.

Meanwhile…Uchiha Sasuke was…dozing off.

"_I don't need your presence in this world! Disappear from my sight!!"_

Sasuke shut his eyes in pained face whenever he remembered those painful words he had said towards his beloved Naruto. It became more and more painful each day, and Naruto's disappearance didn't help either.

_He had not shown up since that day when I said…, no way…! Did he really buy my words and disappeared as I said? Is it my fault?_

Sasuke began to feel scared at the thought. What if Naruto really disappeared because he told him to? What if Naruto really did believe he was a nuisance to Sasuke and disappeared to ease him? What if…!?

Sasuke didn't know how to think anymore. As long as he thought about it, bad and worse thoughts and questions came and spun in his head. Sasuke began to miss him. He missed the cheery look on Naruto's face. He missed those beautiful blue eyes and his spirited self. He missed his laugh and Kami…he missed his touch. Those warm fingers and arms he ever gave to Sasuke…he really missed him so much until it felt painful.

_No…don't Sasuke! If you really do care about him, stop thinking like that! Because…if you let your feeling take over…, he will die in your brother's hand! _-Sasuke thought bitterly at that. _But…his sudden disappearance is indeed really weird…. I wonder what happened to him after that day…._

Then Sasuke remembered that Iruka was Naruto's guardian. If he wanted to know about Naruto, he could always ask him. However, he felt rather strange to ask about other people remembering how he treated his classmates the moment they met. _I hope he didn't feel any suspicion about it…._-Sasuke thought hard about it. His pride and worry battled on his mind, but well, his worry won anyway.

After Iruka had finished his lesson, Sasuke stood and walked behind him, following him to teacher lounge. Iruka was aware of his presence and stopped walking. He turned his face to Sasuke. "Can I help you, Uchiha-kun?" Iruka asked while smiling friendly at him.

Sasuke opened his mouth, but he closed it again. He didn't now how to ask. Iruka understood this and said, "Let's talk in teacher lounge." He motioned Sasuke to follow him.

Sasuke felt grateful at him. He really did know how to treat people as his character. No wonder Naruto liked him so much. Sasuke coughed and walked again, following him.

As soon as they arrived at teacher lounge, Iruka motioned him to sit down. Iruka sat in front of him and waited for him to say something. However, the Uchiha teen didn't know how to ask, he simply bent his head and looked at the floor. Iruka smiled in sweat drop at him. "Do you want a cup of tea?" he asked suddenly to the boy.

Sasuke snapped and lifted his face in surprise look. "No, thank you…I just want to ask something," he said slowly. Iruka nodded.

"Then…what is it?" Iruka asked and motioned him to go ahead.

Sasuke began to open his mouth again, but his voice didn't come out. He inhaled deeply and then, "ISNARUTOALRIGHT!?" he blurted out suddenly and Kami…that was fast.

Iruka's face fell suddenly and he didn't know, no; he didn't catch what he was saying. "Um…pardon me?" Iruka asked again in sweat drop.

Sasuke blushed darkly at this. He didn't know that concerning about someone would make him this anxious. He even didn't know what to do or ask to know about Naruto. "Ah…I'm sorry…," Sasuke said while covering his flaming face. "I…I'm just worried…about Naruto…," he said slowly and lowly, barely heard by Iruka if he didn't lean his face closer to the boy. _Kami…this is so embarrassing…!_-Sasuke thought silently.

Iruka smiled at him softly. "So…you are concerned about Naruto?" he asked. Sasuke nodded slowly without looking at him. "Well…I'm afraid what I will say to you will make you worry even more, Uchiha-kun," Iruka said in solemn face. "Naruto is in hospital now."

Sasuke widened his eyes in shock at that. _No…way…! It can't be…my brother…!!_-Many thoughts about inerasable memories where his brother killed everyone flooded inside Sasuke's mind. Sasuke felt sick immediately. He stood and suddenly ran away from Iruka's room. Iruka was startled and was about to call him back, but the raven haired boy had disappeared from his sight.

_No way…! No way…! Are wa uso da (that's a lie)! Uso da (a lie)! NO! NOOOOO!!_

Sasuke ran as fast as he could outside his school and he didn't even know where he ran off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Itachi looked at his paper and suddenly he felt the presence of someone in his room. He sighed slowly. "Don't hide there in the shadow. I can mistake you as a killer who targets my head, you know," Itachi said in cold and bored voice without even looking at the direction of the presence.

"Fu-fu-fu, as we expected from Akatsuki's leader, Itachi-sama. You're so cool as always," the presence said teasingly in alto voice. Yes, it was a woman from before, one of Itachi's subordinates and his spy on Sasuke and his surrounding.

"Stop your chit-chatting and give me your report," Itachi said coldly, not even bothering to respond to her teasing.

"You're so to the point as always," she chuckled slowly.

"So…what's about that Naruto?" Itachi asked slowly while signing the papers.

"He hasn't come to school for almost five days now, Itachi-sama. Maybe he has given up about Sasuke-sama and runs away," she reported while lifting her shoulders in underestimation.

At this news, Itachi stopped his work and lifted his head. "He has given up?" the older Uchiha asked in incredulous face now.

"Well, since he hasn't shown up anywhere these past five days, I couldn't think anything but that," she said again in her smirk. "Or maybe…that Sasori has ripped and plunged his heart to the dolls he brings," she laughed at that.

"Well, as long as he doesn't bother Sasuke again, it's ok," Itachi got back to his work, not really interested to hear about Sasori.

"But…don't you think it's a waste, Itachi-sama? You even had kidnapped that Hyuuga girl hadn't you? And you bothered to make her _puppet_ and set her in school as her substitute…. Didn't you plan on making that Naruto's life some hells?" she asked again and walked beside the table to Itachi's behind.

"Ah, I indeed planed that, but it seemed that Naruto doesn't even have interest in her," Itachi said while thinking. "More importantly…you're the one who brought her to me and planned it. I just gave in because it seemed interesting," he continued slowly and then concentrated on his paper again.

"Ah, don't be so cautious to a small thing like that," she spoke while chuckling, and then she hugged Itachi from behind his chair lovingly. "Ne, don't you want to give me my reward for giving this information, Itachi-sama?" she asked in spoiled way to Itachi.

"You bother my concentration," Itachi said, still so cold, but the girl didn't give a damn for that. Itachi sighed. "Fine, you can take your brother home with you, since he has woken up and now he is playing with the sand behind the lab. You can ask Father for him," Itachi said again in defeat look.

When she heard this, her face lightened brightly and he hugged Itachi tighter. "Aah, I love you, Itachi-sama!!" she said and then kissed Itachi on his cheek.

However then, suddenly there's a needle flew to her direction. She caught the long needle with her left hand and glared at the door way. "Who is it?" she asked dangerously.

"That's really cheap for seducing Itachi-sama like that, _**senpai**_," another girl appeared in front of them.

"What…, it's just you, _**puppet Hinata**_," the girl behind Itachi said while smirking in underestimating look.

"Don't call me that!" the dark haired girl with pale grey eyes who looked exactly like Hinata hissed angrily at the girl behind Itachi who just laughed at her.

"A mere puppet like you even doesn't deserve a name, number 19," the girl behind Itachi replied again in sarcasm.

"_Kisama_ (you-in very inappropriate way)," puppet Hinata hissed again and was about to shove some needles to her senpai's throat if Itachi didn't stop them.

"_URUSAI_ (so noisy)," Itachi hissed in annoyed look. Puppet Hinata and her rival shut their mouth and looked at Itachi warily. "If you want to fight, look somewhere else, bitches," he said while frowning deeply.

Puppet Hinata and the girl '-_eeep_' –him and quickly fled away from his room after saying good bye and closing the door in scared look.

"Hooh, I thought I'd die just now," the girl with blond hair, who was puppet Hinata's rival, said while sighing.

"It's all your faults!" puppet Hinata shouted at her in annoyance. "AAAH, I want to hug and kiss Itachi-sama too!!" she whined childishly.

"Then work harder. You're new here you know," the blond girl said while scratching her hair in bored look.

"But…senpai…how can you pretend so expertly at school? I wonder why that Naruto brat never notices that you deceive him and watch him all the times," puppet Hinata said while wondering when they walked together away from Itachi's working room.

"Ah? It's simply because he is a moron and thick-headed person," the blonde said again but now she grinned as she talked about Naruto. "He's so ridiculous even, and I even more wonder why the girls like him so much."

"Hum…, but you look happy when you talk about him, _**Temari-senpai**_," puppet Hinata said while smirking.

Temari snapped and blushed at that. "It's just your imagination!" she said sternly and quickly walked ahead from Hinata's puppet.

"Ah, wait! Temari-senpai, where are you going!?" puppet Hinata asked while running after her.

"To my brother, Gaara's place! He has woken up and I want to see him!" Temari said in cheery tone at that.

"Gaara? Ah, that _sand puppet_…," puppet Hinata said lowly while remembering. "I saw him sometime ago in father's lab…so he's woken up…." Hinata thought for awhile, but then she shrugged and silently followed Temari.

Temari quickly went to the lab and after talked for awhile with '_Father_' she went to behind the lab. Arriving there, she quickly scanned the area and spotted her brother, the read head on the pool of sand. "Gaara!" she called her brother and quickly walked nearing him.

The red head heard his sister calling her and turned his face at her. "Temari…," he called her slowly without expression.

Temari looked almost cried when she heard his brother calling her name. "Gaara…," Temari jumped to the pool of sand quickly hugged her brother before she cried over him. "Gaara…Gaara…, thank Kami…at least you opened your eyes again…," she said really in relieved face and she cried heavily while hugging Gaara tightly. "I miss you so much…my brother…."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile…in some kind of dark room, a girl was crying in scared look. "What should I-I do…? _Toosan, Kaasan…Neji-niisan_…I'm scared…," she sobbed and her body trembled. Yes, this was Hyuuga Hinata, the _real _Hyuuga Hinata who was kidnapped by Itachi's command because he wanted to make a _puppet _which actually an android clone of her to trap Naruto earlier.

Hinata kept crying there before suddenly she heard a '_click_' from the locked door and suddenly someone came in. Hinata snapped in shocked and scared face. She didn't know what would happen to her after that weird _surgery_ on her body. Now she's really scared at everything, even human scared her so much. Hinata shut her eyes and kept sobbing while trembling.

That someone (she didn't dare to look at him or her so she didn't know who it was) came nearing Hinata and knelt beside her. Hinata still kept her eyes closed until she felt that caring and warm hand caressed her head gently. Hinata was quite surprised and opened her eyes a little to look at who it was.

"Are you alright?" a blue-eyed blond man asked her in really soft tone and smiled reassuringly at her.

Instantly, Hinata felt safer when she looked at him. Hinata couldn't say a thing and suddenly hugged him and cried hard on his chest. She was so scared, so scared until she couldn't sleep at night. Then…now when she felt safe at someone's arms, she felt so sleepy and she fell asleep immediately because she's tired of crying.

Father looked at the girl in his arms in sympathy. Then he took the girl to his private room to save her from anything Orochimaru or Itachi planed on her later.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke was furious. Yep, he was completely furious and angry with his brother. He couldn't believe that Itachi would lay a finger on Naruto. It's the first time he felt like this, a complete hatred to his brother. Yes, even after what his brother had done to his parents, his friends, Obito and even _himself_, Sasuke had never hated him like this. Now he hated him. He really hated him until the point he wanted to kill him.

Sasuke stormed into Itachi's working room in really furious look and was ready to punch, no; to kill his brother. He even had brought his knife Kakashi bought him some years ago after Itachi had killed Obito in front of Sasuke's eyes. Kakashi had ever told Sasuke to kill Itachi if he felt like it. Now he really wanted to kill him.

"Itachi!!" Sasuke shouted at his brother while gritting his teeth in full of anger.

Itachi looked up from his paper and saw his brother. His face lightened a LOT at the sight of his brother. "Ah, my dear little brother, Sasuke…. It's rare to see you looking for me," he said while standing, and then greeted him. "Come, come in," Itachi said and tapped Sasuke's shoulder. However, suddenly Sasuke took out his knife behind his back and slashed Itachi's hand while glaring at him deathly.

Itachi was so surprised at that and quickly pulled his hand. Blood dripped from the cut flash on his hand. Itachi looked at it for awhile before setting his face once again to Sasuke. "What is this, Sasuke? A knife as a present? That's dangerous; put it down," he said calmly, even didn't flinch at his injury.

"NO!" Sasuke thrust the knife on Itachi's direction in warning look while crying and panting heavily. "How dare you…how dare you hurt Naruto!! You-MURDERER!!" Sasuke screamed angrily at him. "Give him back!! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!!" he continued to scream and ran towards Itachi with the knife still on his hands.

Itachi looked at him warily but still in calm face. He spotted Sasuke's opening and easily dodged his knife-attack. He caught Sasuke's wrist and stuck his hand behind his back. "AAH!!" Sasuke screamed in pain and was forced to drop the knife.

Itachi took the knife without even loosening his grip on Sasuke's wrist. "Such dangerous equipment…I wonder from whom you got this," Itachi smirked in knowing face. There's only one person who could do and was brave enough to do this in his territory after all. Itachi took note to finish this fellow later after he had dealt with Sasuke.

"Let me go!! Let me go, you-shitty BROTHER!! No, you're not my brother, you sick perverted PSYCO!! LET ME GO, BASTARD!!" Sasuke screamed and yelled until his throat felt burnt. He was so angry, so scared and was so mad. He couldn't control it anymore. He was going to go insane if he didn't vomit everything now! "LET ME GO YOU KILLER BASTARD!! I HATE YOU!!!" he screamed again hysterically.

Itachi widened his eyes when he heard that. He looked so shocked for a second before he smirked at him and licked his neck instead of releasing him. Sasuke jolted in shock and froze suddenly. "You hate me…?" he asked in low voice near Sasuke's ear. "Well, let's test if you hate me or not?" Itachi said while taking something from his pocket with his free hand. Then Sasuke felt that a cold metal wire was tied on his wrist.

"Wha-!?" he even couldn't speak _his shock_ when suddenly Itachi pulled his wrists and shoved him to his desk and tied him on it. He was suddenly pinned and kissed fiercely. Sasuke widened his eyes in shock and tried to struggle. He tried to kick and move violently, but Itachi's hold on him was really strong. Then he bit Itachi's tongue which invaded his mouth without permission.

Itachi pulled back and he twitched in pain a little. Yep, he only twitched when he felt his tongue bled. He smirked at Sasuke's fierce glare at him. "Such beautiful eyes…I love them so much…Sasuke…," Itachi said while creeping his hand on Sasuke's body.

"KEEP YOUR HAND AWAY FROM ME, YOU-SICK-PSYCO!!" Sasuke screamed at him angrily.

"Heh…let see until when you can scream like that, my little brother," Itachi said while smirking evilly at him and there's a predatory glint on his eyes. There's excitement and lust; his sadistic smirk really scared Sasuke.

"You FUCKING brother!! I hate you!! I really hate you!! GIVE MY NARUTO BACK!!" Sasuke kept screaming at him even if Itachi just ignored him and molested him.

"Your Naruto…? Since when has he become yours?" Itachi asked while undoing Sasuke's uniform.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIS NAME!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL HIM!! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!! GIVE HIM BACK!!" Sasuke didn't even care to look or even feel what his brother doing. He kept screaming to him, demanding Naruto's being.

"What if I tell you…he's dead?" Itachi asked again while licking and kissing him.

"NO-YOU-..!?"

Itachi silenced him with his hungry mouth and again, Sasuke tried to bite him. However, the elder Uchiha had learnt from experience and used his hand to keep Sasuke's mouth open. Sasuke choked and coughed but Itachi didn't care. He tasted Sasuke's mouth and his body. He didn't care what Sasuke's screaming. He just wanted to do him right now and there.

"LET ME GO!!" Sasuke screamed again, but he was utterly felt shocked when he felt his brother erection pressed on his entrance. "Wha-…!?" he set his horror face when Itachi smirked at him and then…"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Sasuke screamed in so much pain when suddenly Itachi's member plunged inside him. Kami…he even didn't felt aroused. It's completely just pain like being torn into piece. "HAAAAA!!! AAAAH!! NOOO!!" Sasuke kept screaming painfully but he couldn't do anything as his brother slammed in and out him repeatedly.

_Somebody…Naruto…! Help…NARUTOOOO!!_-Sasuke screamed inside his head, but of course the blonde would not come. His blonde had disappeared and it was his fault, no; HIS BROTHER-THIS PSYCO fault!!

_Naruto…please…forgive me…!_ –Sasuke couldn't help thinking like that before he lost his consciousness because of the over pain of what his brother did to him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hoaaah…," Naruto yawned slightly from his sleep. He stretched his arms above his head and walked out from his bed. "Oh yeah, today I will go home," Naruto said to himself and quickly went to bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. When he looked at the mirror, he remembered what Sasuke said to him.

"_I don't need your presence in this world!! Disappear from my sight!!"_

Naruto clutched his chest again when the sharp pain struck him there. "Don't think…, don't think about him, Naruto…!" he said to himself and calmed his self again.

"_You must have him no matter what! That's the consequence if you're in love with someone, Naruto! If not…you'll die…."_

Naruto remembered exactly what Tsunade said. "I'm really in trouble…," Naruto said while sighing in pained face. "What can I do to have him if he's rejected me even before I say love to him…?" Naruto scratched his head curtly.

"_Naruto…you're different from other people…. You have to follow the procedure if you want to live long…! Actually you're not allowed to fall in love! But…since it has been too late, you have no choice except having him soon, or you'll die because your heart will…!?"_

Tsunade didn't say the rest of her speech because she couldn't restrain her tears anymore and cried. She couldn't say the rest to Naruto because it was too painful to tell him by her self and might be to Naruto too.

"_What am I actually…baachan…?"_

Naruto also remembered that he asked that kind of question to her.However, Tsunade never told him anything and just ignored him when he asked that way. That's why last night, Naruto wandered around her hospital and checked the laboratory. Then he found something so shocking there about his self.

_No wonder I'm weird…if I'm really that __**thing**__ then…it explains everything…._-Naruto sighed weakly. _After knowing this…do I really deserve Sasuke? I'm not even his kind…. Haaah, but if I just give up, I'll die in short time. I don't know what to do anymore…._

Naruto walked in his room again and packed his bag to go home. Tsunade had been really bitchy these past days about his food and everything and it really annoyed him. He didn't want to stay any longer there or he would be insane in no time.

"Be careful on your way, Naruto," Tsunade said in concerned look.

"Hai-hai, jeez, I'm not a kindergarten boy anymore, baachan. Stop bugging me like that," Naruto said in complete annoyance.

"What did you say!? I'm worried about you, damn it!!" Tsunade yelled in annoyance too.

"Whatever; I'm going home," Naruto said and quickly fled from there before Tsunade could yell at him again.

_Ok, Naruto…for temporally times you just no need to think about Uchiha. Cool your head a little and forget him, ok?_-Naruto made promise to himself, though…he doubted that he could do it. He sighed pathetically and quickly went home. However, suddenly a doll appeared in front of him out of nowhere.

Naruto stared at the doll incredulously and he jolted in shock when the doll suddenly SPOKE! "Uzumaki Naruto-sama, _hajimemashite_ (nice to meet you), _watashiwa Urara desu_ (I'm Urara). My master is waiting for you at abandoned field behind factory. Please come there and fight him." Then a second after the doll said that, it exploded.

Naruto dropped his bag and looked at the spot of the doll just now in bulged eyes and stunned look. _It…it must be…one of __**them**_(he refers to Sasori and Deidara) _again…._ –Naruto thought in faint face. He sighed and walked on the other direction of his house. _Even I have just come out from hospital, damn it!_–Naruto regretted his showing off words that he would take them every time they wanted. Well, he couldn't take back his words though. A gentle man never did that anyway, so he gave in and went to the challenger place. Well, he kind of wondered how they found him actually. They might install bugs on him, and he didn't realize it.

Ten minutes later…Naruto had shown up in front of Sasori whose outfit was rather unique for Naruto's taste. He wore tight dark brown '_U-can-see_' shirt and tight black leather pants. Something interesting Naruto was there so many wires attached to every inch of his clothes and the wires were connected to amount of dolls. He couldn't count them. They're too many to even count.

"Then…what is it about?" Naruto asked in bored look.

"I want to kill you," Sasori said calmly, "No, I _will_ kill you," he changed to phrase and now he glared at Naruto, ready to fight.

"I don't know why you want to kill me suddenly…, but, ah, well, Sasuke has rejected me, so he will never be my boyfriend, you can feel relieved now," Naruto said, not that he making excuse, he just didn't want to waste time in useless fight.

"This has nothing to do with that anymore," Sasori said while lifting his full wires arms and crossing them in front of his chest. "I have no grudge towards you, Naruto…but I have to kill you to safe Deidara from his death!" Sasori glared at Naruto with full killing intent mode and suddenly the doll around him began to move. "Master Doll technique…_Ventriloquism_," he said and with his ten fingers and his _whole body_, he ordered and controlled the dolls to attack Naruto.

_Hiiiih, that's really creepy weapon!!_-Naruto thought while shivering when the mass of dolls suddenly made their way towards him, and each of the dolls brought sharp things like knife, small axe, scissor and many more, Naruto didn't even want to think or see.

Oh Kami…Naruto couldn't dodge all of them. If they surrounded him, he surely would die. This Sasori boy was so strong; no wonder he didn't give hand to Deidara back then. He's in high position since Deidara called him _danna_ (master) anyway. Now…he's attacking Naruto in full force. _Kami…this is the worst…!!_-Naruto thought and once again regretted his choice to be targeted by them.

However then, he didn't miss a glance on Sasori either. The said boy was concentrating on controlling his dolls, and…, was that a pain on his face? Naruto was not sure, but it seemed Sasori was suppressing something so painful under his emotionless face. He looked so much in pain in Naruto's eyes. Naruto wondered why…. _Gaaah!! It's not the time to concern about others!! I have to do something or the dolls would kill me!!_ –Naruto mentally slapped his face and quickly processed his brain to think something to get out from this situation. Then he found it suddenly.

_The wires…._ –Naruto smirked in victory when he caught a glance of the wires. They were not piano wires. They're simply fishing wires._If that's the case then…._- Naruto jumped backward and suddenly grabbed his bag. He took a bottle of _something_ and opened it. He drank its content, but not gulping it. He took a lighter, and then, after producing fire from it, he burst the liquid he drank earlier to the fire. Then a big fire suddenly flamed on the air, catching all the dolls and the wires there and burnt them mercilessly.

Sasori was so shocked at this. The wires were burnt and now the fire was running along the wire which attached to all parts of his body. He's going to be burnt along with it. Sasori closed his eyes and gave up because he had not had any plan on burning himself though.

Naruto quickly took another bottle from his bag and ran towards Sasori. Then suddenly cold water was poured to his head, flowing and wetting his head, his face and even his clothes. The fire was off when it reached the wet clothes, leaving Sasori unharmed, but wet.

Sasori couldn't help widening his eyes in surprise and disbelief. "You…what are you doing…?" he asked Naruto in humiliated face.

"I told you I will not kill people," Naruto said flatly.

Sasori gritted his teeth angrily and suddenly jumped him. He was about to punch Naruto when he felt something cracked on his chest. His fist was stopped instantly and the unbearable pain suddenly struck him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!" Sasori screamed painfully while clutching his chest. He fell down to the ground while whimpering, and then he screamed hysterically and painfully. Then second later…he fell silent and didn't even move anymore.

Naruto was really shocked at this and quickly checked him. "Sasori? Hoy, Sasori!! What-…what happened!?" Naruto was panicked instantly and didn't know what to do when he saw the unconscious boy.

However then, suddenly there a horror scream was heard from across the field.**"**_**IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **_**(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)!! SASORI-DANNAAAAAAAAAA!!"**

Naruto snapped and looked at the one who screamed and he found the shocked Deidara. The long blond haired boy hurriedly ran across the field to Sasori and knelt beside the unconscious boy on the ground. He quickly shook Sasori on his support.

"Sasori-danna! Sasori-danna! No way…no!! Please hang on!! Please…please DON'T LEAVE ME!!" Deidara cried hard, hysterically while hugging Sasori's body tightly on his arms.

"No…, don't…don't take him away from me…! SASORI-DANNA!! PLEASE WAKE UP!! DON'T LEAVE ME!! DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE!!!" Deidara kept screaming and didn't loosen his hug even a little on Sasori (it's a wonder why there isn't any even single person hearing those screams actually, but let's ignore that).

Naruto looked at tem in horror face. _Why…why does Deidara act like Sasori is dead?_ –Naruto thought in shocked look. _It can't be…he's really…!?_ –Naruto covered his mouth in complete horror and shock. He felt sick suddenly and collapsed to the ground, beside the crying Deidara. _No way…no…!_

Suddenly there's so much memory flooding into Naruto's head.

**--Flash Back—**

"_He's dead, just give up…."_ A man wearing white coat said in giving up mode to a certain blond man.

"_No…! I will never give up on him! He's my only son! How can you think I'll give up to save him!?" _the blond man said madly to the white coated man.

"_Dear…please accept it…. Our son has…!"_ Now there's a woman who smoothed and tried to calm the blonde.

"_NO!! Definitely NOT!! I will never give up on him! Fine, if you can't save him, I save him myself!!" _Then the blond man left while bringing a blond child on his arms.

&&&

"_Is it…your wish?" _A certain long wavy dark haired woman in gypsy's clothes asked the blonde man.

"_Yes,"_ the blond man said certainly in determined eyes.

"_It will require really much equivalent trade to fulfill this wish. Do you agree to pay it?"_ the woman asked again in serious look.

"_Yes!"_the blond man shouted without doubt.

"_Fine…I shall grant it. Tadashi (however)…, it has to be by your hand,"_the woman gave him more requirements. _"You'll have your soul give him his live…. He will live not as human anymore even if he has human shape. He can't feel, can't experience human's feeling called love. If he does, he'll die in unbearable pain. Except his captive loves him back, he'll not survive. He'll have a certain forbidden condition which will make him die aside from falling in love. Do you consider that?" _the gypsy woman asked again to the blond man.

The blonde was silent for awhile, but then he looked at the woman and shouted, _"Yes!"_

The woman narrowed her eyes at the man, even if she couldn't see, she could feel his aura. _"Fine then,"_ she said finally. Then she took something on the locker under her desk. It's a white paper. _"Take this,"_ she motioned the blond man. The man received it and looked at it in widened eyes.

"_This-this is…," _the blonde looked so much shocked at the paper until his hand trembled when he brought it.

"_This paper is not from this world. This paper contains information from 'future' where you can make 'lives' without soul,"_ the woman said in flattened tone. _"You can fulfill your wish if you do what this paper says, but…the requirements I said before…will become __**his unmei (destiny)**__ the moment he's created into this world…," _she continued.

"_His…destiny…."_ The blonde man mumbled and gazed at the paper without even blinking his eyes….

**--End of Flash Back—**

Naruto closed his eyes and then he opened them slowly. Deidara was still crying beside him with the unconscious or _dead _(?) Sasori. "I see…, so that's it…!" Naruto's tears dripped unconsciously from his eyes. Then he looked at Deidara and Sasori. He closed his eyes and whipped his tears. Instantly he understood everything; everything about him and these people. Naruto decided it the moment he understood everything.

_If this is my destiny then…I'll carry it without doubt!_

Naruto touched Deidara's shoulders, and the blond girl, err…boy, gazed at him in full of tears. "Don't worry, we can still save him," Naruto said without doubt on his eyes. Deidara widened his eyes when he heard this.

"Really…? We can still save him!?" Deidara shouted at Naruto in pleading and hopeful look.

"Yes," Naruto said it in certainty.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto came to Tsunade's hospital once more with Sasori on his arms and the panting and crying Deidara beside him. "He's the same as me, please save him!" Naruto told Tsunade that way and Tsunade understood immediately. She didn't know what happen, but if Naruto told her to save this boy, then she would grant his request.

Tsunade tried her best to _fix_ the error heart on Sasori's body. It's tough, but she was experienced when she saved Naruto back then. Yes, even if the damage was different, it's still the same component of life. She could save him, no; she _would_ save this boy!

Deidara and Naruto waited outside surgery room. Deidara sat beside Naruto in trembling body. He couldn't stop trembling in fear of losing the one he loved by his self. Naruto couldn't help but offering his hands to Deidara. He clutched Deidara's cold sweaty hands with his hand which had much more heat than Deidara. Somehow…Deidara's anxiousness lessened a bit.

Ten minutes passed. An hour…two…three…six…eight…and ten hours passed, but there's no news from inside the surgery room. Deidara was almost losing his hope and Naruto was about to go insane of waiting. However then…at the eleventh hour, the lamp on surgery room was off suddenly, and Deidara hurriedly stumbled and stood to greet Tsunade who came out from the surgery room, sweaty, worn out, and looked so much older than before. She was pale and looked so tired, but Deidara couldn't suppress his worry anymore and blurted out.

"Sasori-danna! How is he!? How is the surgery!?" Deidara asked her in so much hope that Sasori would survive.

Tsunade looked at him tiredly, but then she smiled bright. "He's ok now. He will regain conscious tomorrow," she said proudly of her success on saving Sasori's life.

Deidara widened his eyes in shock at the moment, but then the smile grew on his face and he couldn't help but jump and hug Naruto in happiness and excitement. "Thank Kami…! Thank Kami Sasori-danna is alive!! He's alive!!" Deidara cried again, but now he was crying in relief, happiness and excitement. However then…after some jumping and crying…Deidara fell sleep from exhaustion. He was worried all day and he's restless at those times. No wonder he's tired.

Naruto grinned widely at Tsunade who chuckled seeing Deidara. "Thank you for saving him, baachan," Naruto thanked her personally later in his soft smile.

"You'd better pay for that, brat!" Tsunade said in her wide grin too. They laughed together in relief and in relaxed self now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto decided to leave Deidara in hospital, so tomorrow he could meet Sasori the moment that puppet master opened his eyes. "Jeez…they're so troublesome," Naruto muttered under his breath while walking to his apartment under the pouring rain. Yep, not so long ago, the rain suddenly fell and now it fell so hard that the blond teen had to wear umbrella in order to not get wet.

_But…I feel kinda jealous on their closeness and affection…. I wish I could be like that with Sasuke though…._ –the moment he thought abut that, the moment he felt the pain in his chest again._Kami…I wish I didn't fall in love in the first place!!_ –he thought while crying inwardly and literally for the pain.

Naruto was about to walk into his apartment yard when suddenly he felt a presence of someone behind him. He quickly turned his body to face the boy or girl or whatever there, -he couldn't see properly because of the rain as well as the darkness of the night (yep, it was night already). Then Naruto widened his eyes in shocked face when he spotted the figure there.

It was Uchiha Sasuke, still in his uniform, but the clothes were completely ruined. There're so much scars and blood on his body, and his face was dead blank and his eyes were dead even more. There're bruises and…were those wires on his wrists?

"Sa-Sasuke…!?" Naruto couldn't help setting his horror face at the horrible sight in front of him. Sasuke was beautiful as always under the pouring rain, yes, Itachi loved Sasuke's face, that's why he didn't hurt Sasuke's face even a little, well, except the blood which was flowing at the corner of his mouth though….

"Na-…," Sasuke tried to say something to the freezing Naruto, but he couldn't even produce voice. His throat was burnt of his screaming, so he couldn't even speak now. He was worn out and hurt badly, standing was miracle to him. However, his desire to find Naruto was stronger than any pain he suffered now, so he didn't care. He was in the darkness all this time. He's just trying to grasp a little light there. His light, his sun, the candle of his life, Uzumaki Naruto, the one who gave him the meaning of living; was it wrong?

_Kami-sama…just this once…please…let me have this light…._ –Sasuke prayed silently when he saw the blonde, his blonde. Tears dripped from his eyes, painfully, but somehow relieved. _ I don't care if he's a ghost or it's just a dream…please…don't take him away from me…. Kami-sama…please…._

Between his prayers, Sasuke lost his consciousness and his balance. He stumbled forward and was about to fall to the ground if Naruto didn't snap and catch him in reflect. "Sa-Sasuke…!?" _Kami…._ "Sasuke!! OH MY KAMI…Sasuke!!" _Kami…tell me it's just a dream…! _"Sasuke, hang on!!" _Oh KAMI…it's not true!!_ "SASUKEEEE!!"

Naruto shouted at the unconscious Uchiha, but the raven couldn't hear Naruto's voice anymore….

**End of Chapie 6**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:**

Lunaryu: "Yaaaay, I'm back to write this project again! And gosh…Yun-chan, I can't believe you make that raping to be so…graphic. _Eww_, gross…I hate it Yun-chan…even if I have made them only so slightly. It's really inappropriate for teenager…. What if some underage boys or girls read this?" So anxious about this.

Yunyun: "Luna-chan…you're too worried…," sweat drops.

Lunaryu: "Can you please stop torturing Sasuke now…Yun-chan? I beg you…" (ToT) cries.

Yunyun: "Ah, alright, alright…I promise not to make him suffer more. I promise really now! Please don't cry, Luna-chan!" Feels nervous now.

Lunaryu: "Really…?" sobs.

Yunyun: "Yes!! I pledge! From now on only Naru/Sasu! I promise it will be Naru/Sasu from the next chapter until the end!! Shouts in spirit of advertisement.

Lunaryu: "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! Naru/Sasu the later chapters!!" Lightens 100 times.

Yunyun: Sighs. "Anyway…minna…please review and tell us what your opinion about this chapter is!" Smiles.

Lunaryu: "Yeah, yeah, tell us! Definitely! Ah, and so sorry for the cliffy. I didn't mean to do it this way, but Yun-chan said there will be surprise in next chapter, so we have to make it this way…." Scratches the back of her neck.

Yunyun: "Don't worry; we'll give you the best in later chapter!" Full of spirit.

Luna-Yun: "Well then…this is all for this chapter. Let's meet again next, thank you and LOVE YOU!!"

With so much love,

Lunaryu&Yunyun


	8. Aitsu no Koi

**A/N: **Yahooo, another update from Yun-chan and Luna-chan collaborating story!!

Lunaryu: "Hai, haaai! Luna's speaking here!! Yun-chan has just sent this story, and after I add this and that and many things...TARAAAAAH!! here it is, the new chapter!! Hope you love this chapter as much as I do!!" XD

Yunyun: "There will be surprise for you, guuuys! Just read and ENJOY it!" winks.

** Disclaimer: Naruto is not ours..., we own the story line only...**

**Warning: **_foul language...none, YAOI (NaruSasu-smut sex scene "KYAAAAAA!!" ///// at least it's not with Itachi again---!), no sexual violence, yay!! oOC-ness may in the way..., and it's kind of PWP in this story, but...ah..., just enjoy it!! _**  
**

* * *

**Candle of My life**

**Chapie 6: _Aitsu no Koi (His Love)_**

_**By: Lunaryu and Yunyun**_

_It's warm…._-Sasuke thought. _Heh…at least I can be free from the pain…maybe I have dead or something…._

However he didn't think that he would have still had any thought if he had been really dead. So he forced his eyes to open from his comfortable rest. "Ngh…," he moaned slowly and the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was the white ceiling. _Hospital…?_-he thought wonderingly. However then, he spotted something like computer set somewhere across the orange bed he was on. _Definitely not…,_-he continued thinking. _Where am I…?_

Sasuke tried to move his body, but the sharp pain suddenly struck from all its parts, making him flinch and gasp painfully. _Ouch…!_-he really did want to cry over it, but he still had not had strength to do so.

Sasuke sighed and gave up moving, relaxing his body again. He closed his eyes and remembered about something. _Oh yeah…last night; wait, is it even morning? Ah, yeah…there's sunlight around windowsill…Ah…it seemed I had really nice dream…. I met Naruto again after that horrible nightmare. I thought I had dead and wandered around as spirit…. Then…I met Shinigami (Death Angel) who really looked alike Naruto…. Heh…what a dream…!_-Sasuke smiled bitterly at that. He tried not to even think about it more because it welled up the pain in his heart.

"_What if I said…he's dead?"_

Itachi's voice rang in his head, and he couldn't help feeling tensed. Anger suddenly was built up on his heart. Anger, pain, regret, horribly sad feeling and many unpleasant feelings as well; he bit his bottom lips hard at the thought. Therefore it was bleeding. _Kuso…! KUSO!!_-Sasuke felt so angry at his bother and he regretted himself a lot for not being able to save _his _Naruto.

Suddenly the door of the room was opened without warning, making Sasuke jump out his skin. He was so surprised and tried to see who it was.

"Sasuke?"

A familiar voice called Sasuke. He couldn't help widening his eyes in shock when he spotted the figure at the door. A blond teenager who has three whiskers on each side of his cheeks; a really beautiful blond boy who has the bluest azure eyes ever; a blonde who had given him the meaning of life; that blonde, his blonde, Uzumaki Naruto, the one that he thought never seeing again.

"Hey, you've woken up," Naruto smiled when he saw Sasuke regaining his consciousness, gaping at him in disbelief, as if he were in outer space or something. He walked closer to Sasuke while bringing a glass of water. "You must feel really thirsty. Here, drink something. I have to check your temperature more to make sure that you don't catch a fever…!"

Naruto was so surprised when suddenly the raven jumped out of bed and hugged him. He dropped his glass and it made piercing sound when it was connected to the floor. "Sasuke…?" Naruto curved his arms around shoulders to his back in reflect.

Sasuke's body was aching in protest because he suddenly moved and gave pressure to his injured body. He flinched and gritted his teeth in pain, body trembling as he had not had any strength to stand. He was clinging to Naruto, who supported him with his arms. "Hey, don't move so suddenly like that. You're still injured," Naruto said while guiding him once more to the bed. However, the raven refused to release him. "Sasuke?" Naruto called him again.

Sasuke sniffed and then he began to speak in shaking voice. "Is it…a dream?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked in stunned look.

"Tell me…it's not dream, right…? You're here, right…? Naruto…you're still alive, right?" Sasuke began to cry. He knew it was so stupid to ask something like that. However he was so afraid. He's so scared if that's really a dream; because if when he opened his eyes, and Naruto was not there…he was sure he would break. "Tell me…this is real…this warmth…these arms…this body…. Tell me it's real…!" Sasuke hugged him more tightly. He didn't want to release him again. He wanted him, no; he _needed_ him. Naruto was his light and his life. He couldn't live without him. "Naruto…," he called Naruto's name slightly while choking and sobbing.

"Sasuke…," Naruto looked at him really in sympathy. Then he hugged him back as tightly as him. "I'm here…, I'm here for you, and it's real…. It's not a dream," Naruto smiled bitterly and kissed Sasuke's hair. "I'm here…," he whispered so softly near Sasuke's ear and it made Sasuke cry even more.

"I'm sorry…! I'm sorry—! I'm sorry—!!" Sasuke cried hard now on Naruto's chest, "I'm sorry for saying such cruel words to you…I didn't mean it! I lied! I love you, Naruto! I love you!!" Sasuke screamed now. "I love you…, I love you—."

Sasuke continued saying those words as if they're not enough to confess his feeling. He didn't care if Naruto rejected him. He just needed his presence around him. "Naruto…," Sasuke seemed so tired after crying so hard. Naruto didn't say anything. He heard him and listened to his story. About his family…about his brother…and about what he had done to his parents and the other family.

"You know…I was transferred to your school because my brother killed my friends in the previous school. All of my classmates…he killed them in front of my eyes…and my teacher…he raped her and then killed her too…!" Sasuke told him in really scared face. He could still hear their scream and the flowing and pooling blood under his feet, wetting his shoes and his legs. It's really horrible nightmare for him. "And then…he…me…!" Sasuke shut his eyes in fear. He couldn't continue, NO! He was so scared. He was really scared until the point he didn't want to remember it again. His body trembled again violently and he whimpered in painful look.

Naruto was still hugging him and comforted him while the two of them were sitting on the bed and Sasuke leaned on Naruto's support, in his arms. He whispered to his ear again. "It's ok, Sasuke…, I'm here…. I'm here…no one will hurt you anymore…."

Sasuke cried again. Tears dropped restlessly from his beautiful onyx eyes. He clutched Naruto's shirt while choking and sobbing. "He-…he killed everyone I love…. I thought he had killed you as well…. I'm so scared…!" he said that while stuttering.

_So…that's why Sasuke behaves like that at school…. He concerns about everyone's safety. Then he creates wall not to let anyone get closer to him…. He tried to protect everyone from his brother…while his brother…always torments him mentally and physically…!_

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger now. Yes, he was angry with Sasuke's brother. However, he was angry with himself even more. He hated himself for not being beside Sasuke when he needed him. He hated him for making him worry about him. He wanted to protect Sasuke, yet Sasuke seemed protecting him instead.

"I'm sorry…for not being there when you need me…," Naruto said those painful words in full of regret. "I'm so sorry…, Sasuke…!" Now it was Naruto's turn to cry. He tightened his hold on Sasuke and snuggled his hair lovingly while closing his tearful eyes.

Sasuke heard those words in surprise. It's the first time…someone positioned himself to feel the same pain as he felt. It's the first time…someone cared about him that much. It's the first time…he was held and treated that way. Full of caring…sweet, warm…and he felt safest on those warm and soft embrace.

_Naruto…._-Sasuke loosened his clutch on Naruto's shirt. He looked at Naruto's solemn face above him. He looked at those blue orbs which enticing, shining, and drowning him into the owner of those eyes, staring directly at his own. He looked at those soft pink lips which seemed so warm and kissable; and he wanted to touch that warmth.

"Naru-…." Sasuke closed his eyes. He didn't know why he did so. He had no guarantee that Naruto would kiss him, yet he was sure…that he would.

Naruto closed his eyes as well, and bent his head a little, leaning to Sasuke's face and he kissed those pale soft dry lips of Sasuke's which seemed inviting him to do so. He kissed him softly, gently, yet passionately. _Sasuke…._

_This feeling…ah yes…this feeling…. The sharp pain struck directly at my chest…! But…I am not in pain…. I'm in…I don't know. I don't know how to describe this feeling. Painful…, yet so…blissful…. This is…the human feeling called…love…!_

Naruto sighed in relief when he felt his heart thumped in normal space. The pain feeling was reduced more than a half. Now he felt that he was truly happy, happy for the first time in his life. Then…they broke apart. Of course, if they had not needed to breathe, they would have not broken apart. They would kiss until they died.

Naruto opened his eyes to look at Sasuke's dazed eyes. He pulled the raven closer to him and kissed his cheek as passionate as he kissed his lips. "I love you too…Sasuke…," Naruto suddenly said in low voice, answering Sasuke's confession. Sasuke would not ask anything more than that. He was happy. Yes, he was really happy.

They stayed in comfortable silence for awhile before Naruto decided he was hungry and needed some food. Sasuke had to be hungry as well after all. However, when he was about to go, Sasuke stopped him by clutching his arm. "Don't go…," he pleaded.

"I only want to make some food," Naruto said.

"No…. don't go…," Sasuke said again weakly with almost crying face.

Naruto couldn't help but oblige him. "I don't want to know if you starve," Naruto said in defeated sigh.

Sasuke chuckled at that. "I can just eat you if I'm starving," he said, trying to joke. However, Naruto blushed in red crimson face when he heard that. Then, when Sasuke realized what he had said just now, he blushed as well. "S-sorry…," Sasuke said in embarrassment at his own words.

Naruto smiled and laughed a little. He pulled Sasuke in a hug and whispered, "I will not be at the bottom." Sasuke blushed even redder at that. Naruto grinned at him foxily.

Then after sometimes…Sasuke sighed in comfortable self. "If you want me…then…," he said lowly, really lowly. Naruto barely heard him.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto looked surprised at that.

"But…I have nothing left to offer to you…. I'm not virgin, and I'm a boy…. My body has been so dirty that I feel sick to only look at it," Sasuke said in bitter smile. Naruto looked angry at that.

"You're not…," Naruto said in stern gaze. "You're not dirty at all…," he continued while blazing flame into Sasuke's eyes and body from those blue diamonds which Naruto's eyes. "You're beautiful…, the most beautiful human being in my eyes, Sasuke…." Naruto took Sasuke's hands. "You're…_my fallen angel_…." He kissed those hands softly and full of caring. "If you don't believe me…I'll show you how beautiful you are…."

Naruto said those words surely, without any doubt displaying on his blazing eyes; and then he kissed Sasuke's lips again, insistently, thrust his tongue to caress Sasuke's lips, and then parted them. Feeling Naruto's tongue inside his mouth, exploring his hot cavern, Sasuke moaned slightly and closed his eyes in full bliss. Then Naruto released his lips and kissed his jaw, trailing his wet tongue to the nape of his neck and pushed Sasuke to lay down underneath him. Then he stared deeply into Sasuke's eyes after making few of kiss marks on his neck.

Sasuke couldn't help blushing at his action. He shivered when Naruto's lips touched his skin, but it's different kind of shiver that he felt when he was with his brother. This shiver was kind of shiver which excited him, while the shiver he felt when he was with his brother was the shiver which scared him in horror.

"Naruto…, I'm…a fallen angel…?" Sasuke asked while panting in flushed face. He wanted to hear Naruto's soft voice more, wanting to be wrapped by those sweet and breathtaking words.

"A fallen angel…_Lucifer_….. An angel who was deserted to the earth from heaven because he committed sin…," Naruto explained.

"Yes…a horrible sin…. A taboo which I committed with my brother…again and again…," Sasuke felt the sharp pain when he said that. He closed his eyes again and he would cry again if Naruto didn't hug him suddenly.

"Then…if you go straight to hell because of your sin…I will be burnt along with you in the seventh hell's fire…," Naruto kissed Sasuke's lips again in really calming and reassuring face. "I'll be by your side…forever," he said with those sure eyes. Those bright blue eyes which made every his words seem so real.

"Naruto…," Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and deepened their kiss. Sasuke kissed him desperately as if there were no tomorrow.

"Sasuke…you're still injured," Naruto said, hesitating.

"I don't care…," Sasuke said while looking at Naruto's eyes in pleading look. I want you…inside me," he continued while licking Naruto's neck. "I want to feel…that I'm alive…with you…inside me…!"

Naruto sighed in defeat. Nor that he didn't want to, but…he didn't want to hurt Sasuke even more either. What if he was traumatic? What if he didn't feel comfortable? What if…he didn't want him if he knew what he was?

"Sasuke…before you give yourself to me…there's something I have to tell you," Naruto said in serious look. _Well, it is better than he regrets it later…._-Naruto thought hesitating.

"What is it…?" Sasuke asked, continuing nipping at Naruto's ear, his neck and to his cheek. He closed his eyes, seeming not listening to Naruto, but he did listen to what he say.

Naruto inhaled deeply, trying to calm his heart which was beating so fast in nervousness and fear. After some moments, he sighed long and was ready to spill his _BIG _secret. "If I'm not human…will you still love me?" Naruto asked, trying to sound tough, but it seemed useless because his voice was flattering.

Sasuke paused for a moment, and then he looked at Naruto's eyes. There's seriousness in his eyes, and Sasuke didn't believe if it had nothing to do with Naruto's identity. Sasuke closed his eyes and then he looked at Naruto's eyes surely. "If you're not human…then I'm a doll as well," he said it without doubt.

Naruto widened his eyes in surprised look. "Whatever the shape of something, or what the thing is made from…it has nothing to do with it is called human or not," the raven continued. "Everything…which has feeling and heart…is called _human_…." Sasuke smiled to Naruto softly, as if he were truly an angel. "I don't care what you are, Naruto…. For me, you are Naruto, and Naruto is Naruto…no one can replace you in my heart…. It will be always…you…."

Naruto looked like almost crying. It's the first time he felt so…relieved in his life after hearing such answer. He was anxious to his own identity until the point he would go insane, but Sasuke's answer brought him back from that dark world. _It has nothing to do with the origin…as long as I have my heart and feelings…I can be human…._

Naruto smiled with glassing eyes. He kissed Sasuke's lips again in soft kiss. "Then…I have no worry more…to take you…," Naruto said as single tear dropped from his left eye. Sasuke kissed his eye and then lick the tear away from it.

Naruto opened his eyes again and stared at Sasuke's black pitch eyes. Suddenly he felt so hot when he stared at those enticing eyes. He was burnt with something, lurching up from his stomach to his chest, increasing his adrenalin, making his body shiver in really _pleasant_ feeling. "Sasuke…," Naruto whispered his name in low, seductive voice. He licked Sasuke's earlobe, earning a soft moan from the taller boy underneath him.

_Kami…his voice is so…sexy…!_-Naruto really wanted to make him to produce that kind of voice more.

"Na-Naruto…aah…," Sasuke called him while mewling and gasping when the blonde bit his neck on that special spot which sent him straightly to heaven. Naruto's touch and kiss and even his bites were really soft and gentle. He worked so carefully.

Sasuke didn't know if he had to be grateful or disappointed. He was sure that Naruto was kind of rough man, yet…he treated Sasuke so carefully and gently…as if he would break if he pressed him a little bit more. However, Naruto's touch and kiss really was pleasantly planted on each part of his skin. It felt more exotic than any rough sex he had with Itachi.

_Kami-sama…please let this be forever…!_-Sasuke thought heavenly. He really loved Naruto's gentle touch and kiss. He didn't mind it rougher if it was with Naruto though…but that's not the point. Naruto's caring feeling for him…pointed that he was indeed in love with him and wanted to protect him. Naruto didn't want to hurt him. He was hurt enough anyway.

Naruto caressed Sasuke's neck and then made line of caressing from there to Sasuke's shoulder blade and the on his chest. He made a twirling motion on one of Sasuke's nipples, making the raven moan and gasp in pleasure. "Ah…aah…more…touch me more…," Sasuke was panting. He needed Naruto's touch. He wanted his touch so badly until he felt aching. "More…Naruto…touch me more…. Make me feel alive…aah!" Sasuke cried in pleasure when the blonde pinched his nipple, while his mouth played with the other.

_Kami-sama…it's too much for me to handle…! His voice…, his flushed face…, his hot breath…, his sweat…, everything on him turns me on—!! Kami…please give me strength to restrain myself!!_-Naruto tried his best to suppress the urge to just slam his member inside the raven. His erection was built and now it pressed inside his pants uncomfortably.

Same thing happened to Sasuke. He was hard now. Kami…Naruto's touch was enough to make him that hard.

Naruto left the nipples and Sasuke sighed at the lost of paradise. He looked at Naruto's hesitating face. "Naru-…to?" Sasuke looked at him in slight concern.

"Are you sure you want this, Sasuke?" Naruto asked again. "I don't want to hurt you," he said in full of concern.

Sasuke smiled and shook his head. "You will not hurt me," Sasuke said, "and yes, I want this…. I want this so badly, so if you restraint yourself and back down, I will not forgive you," Sasuke said in his smirk now.

_Kami…why must he be a bastard in a time like this!? It turns me on even more, damn it!!_-Naruto thought while yelling and crying inwardly at that. He sighed long and then he smirked back at Sasuke.

"You started this," Naruto said in warning tone and then yanked Sasuke's boxer (err…he was injured, and Naruto took off his clothes to treat his wound, and he didn't take on any clothes to Sasuke, so he had been in his boxer since the first time), of course in gentle way, and then tugged it off to reveal the raven's hard erection.

Sasuke blushed deeply when Naruto stared at his member in those lustful eyes. "Stop staring at it!" Sasuke threw a pillow at him. Naruto caught it and chuckled.

"Sorry…, it's just too…good to miss," Naruto said while kissing Sasuke's lips again. He touched Sasuke's abdomen and then his hand moved slowly to his lover part. Sasuke tensed and gasped when those wandering hand reached his hard length. Sasuke moaned sexily and blissfully when Naruto's hand began to massage his hard on.

"Oh…ah…_Kami_…aah, more…Naruto…don't stop…more…," Sasuke gasped again and mewled. Naruto massaged him slowly…and then he increased the speed and squeezed it gently, earning more moans from Sasuke.

"_Kami_…fuck…_Kami-sama_…aaah, Naruto…I'm going to…!" Sasuke couldn't even finish his words as he came in Naruto's hand in loud cry, resembling Naruto's name. Sasuke was panting and was clinging on Naruto's body. He breathed heavily for sometimes before he realized that Naruto was hard too.

"Naruto…I want you…inside me…," Sasuke repeated his request.

"I don't have any intention to stop here, Sasuke. I want to feel what it's like inside you too," he said in husky and lustful voice. "I have wanted you…so much…since the moment I met you," Naruto said while massaging Sasuke's member again to bring it fully hard again while kissing and nibbling at soft pale skin Sasuke has.

"I love you…very much until the point I will die if I'm not with you…. It's strange…. I feel like we mean to be together even if I just knew you…. Sasuke…you're my soul…!" Naruto unbuttoned his shirt and undo his waistband. He loosened his pants and boxer and revealed his proud erection.

Sasuke looked at his member in flushing face. Somehow he was embarrassed. He never paid attention to the other men's member actually, now he could feel that it was really beautiful in some ways. "Do you like it?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Sasuke gasped and threw his gaze at Naruto's gorgeous face. "Do you like what you see?" Naruto asked again and Sasuke blushed more deeply. Naruto caressed his abdomen and moved to the lower part and touched his member by himself. "Aah…!" he sighed in husky, turning on voice.

Sasuke's heart thumped hard at the sight of Naruto touching himself and moaning his name sexily. _Oh Kami…oh MY KAMI—!! Naruto…Naruto is…!_-Sasuke couldn't restrain himself at the extremely hot sight under his eyes. He moved closer to Naruto and stopped his hand. "Naruto…let me do it…!" Sasuke asked him desperately. He wanted to make Naruto moan like that; those kind of sexy and turning on voices which made him hard.

Naruto obliged and released his hand from his member. He smiled at him gently in flushing face and needing eyes. "Please," he said, giving permission.

Sasuke bent his head and then he licked the tip of Naruto's member. Naruto gasped and moaned at the feeling of hot and wet tongue which was Sasuke's, licking and twirling his member. He teased and tortured him pleasurably before taking it into his mouth.

"Nnh…aaah…!" Naruto moaned loudly when he felt the hot mouth wrapping his hard member. _Kami…it's too much…! Too much…!!_ He was about going insane when that hot cavern suddenly sucked his length hard. "Aaaah!!" Naruto cried loudly. _Oh Kami…, Kami…I want to be inside him now!!_-Naruto screamed inwardly, alarmed when he felt he would not last long. "Sa-Sasuke…," Naruto gasped and moaned again before he pulled the raven away from his length, and then he kissed the raven deeply.

Their breaths were hard and heavy, and they made throaty sounds which were so sexy. Naruto gave his two fingers at Sasuke and the raven took them into his mouth, licking, wetting and slicking it. After that, Naruro had Sasuke lay down and spread his legs widely enough to the blonde to access his entrance. "Relax…," Naruto motioned at Sasuke and the raven took deep breath. He felt those fingers wandering in his area.

The day before Itachi had forced himself into him, that's why he felt a bit scared, but he believed Naruto would never hurt him, so he determined his self and sighed in relaxed voice.

Naruto was caressing Sasuke's entrance in rounding motion, and the blonde didn't forget to massage Sasuke's length to distract him from the thought of being filled. Sasuke moaned again as he felt his hard member was massaged. Naruto took this opportunity to slip one of his fingers into Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke tensed a bit at the weird feeling on his lower part, but it was not something unpleasant. It's just weird, and of course it's not hurt the way his brother did to him. Naruto's other hand on his length help him a LOT distract his weird feeling.

After exploring that tight hole of Sasuke's inside and the raven had got used to it, Naruto added his finger. At this point, Sasuke felt a slight pain, but he was distracted enough by the pleasure on his length, so he didn't feel the pain long. Naruto made scissor motion and tried to find something there. Then he found a different spot and when he brushed his finger at the spot, suddenly Sasuke gasped and cried in bliss. "Aaah! Kami…do that again! Naruto…that…do that again!" he screamed at the blonde in needing voice.

Naruto smiled pleasantly when he found that special spot which would gave the raven double pleasure when he shot inside him later. He made some experiments by touching the spot sometimes from some directions and earned different voices from the raven. He decided which spot would satisfy the raven most. Then after stretching it long enough, and was sure that Sasuke would be ok now, he took his fingers out.

Sasuke whimpered at the lost and he looked at Naruto so desperately. He really wanted him. He wanted the blonde inside him _NOW_!

"Sasuke…I'll put it in," Naruto alerted the raven. Sasuke nodded and spread his legs more to let Naruto slip between them. Naruto positioned his member to Sasuke's entrance and slowly, but surely, he pushed it in.

"Aah," Sasuke cried a bit in pain, but Naruto's kiss and his other hand which was taking care of his hard member distracted him again. Slowly, gently, Naruto pushed it in until it was inside Sasuke's fully. He waited long enough to make the raven adjust to the size of his length. After Sasuke seemed relaxed enough, the blonde began to move.

"Aaah….aaah…!" Sasuke moaned at the motion. It felt weird at first, but when Naruto increased his speed and hit that spot again, Sasuke cried out loudly in full of pleasure. "Aaaaaah!! More…do that more!! Naruto…more! Don't stop!! More!" Sasuke was about to go insane of the pleasure. Naruto's hand was on his length and his member filled him. The pleasure was too much to handle. He was going to explode!

"Kami…Sasuke…you're so tight…!!" Naruto moaned throatily and he couldn't help but moan louder and his voice indeed was higher than Sasuke. "Aaah, so good! Sasuke…!"

"Aaaaah, aaaah! Kami…more, More—! I want more! Harder!! Faster!!" Sasuke cried out like crazy teenager. It was the first time he felt so much pleasure like this. Even if he had ever had sex with his brother, it's nothing compared to this. This hot steamy sex was full of passion, not like the one he and his brother did which was full of fear and pain.

_Kami…aaah…I'm at my limit…! Almost…! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!_

"Sasuke!!"

"Naruto!!"

With the names of their lovers they explode their seed together, Naruto inside Sasuke and the raven on Naruto's hand and his own stomach. Naruto pulled out from Sasuke and collapsed on top of the raven, panting, flushing, and they felt extremely tired.

"Sa…Sasuke, are you…alright?" Naruto asked in concern at Sasuke's injuries.

"Ng…yeah…," he answered slowly, blissfully.

"Good…," Naruto sighed in relief. "Oh…Kami…I never think that sex would be…this…tiring…!" Naruto said weakly between his panting.

"Ngh…wait…, do you mean it's your…first…?" Sasuke asked in disbelief even if he was still panting and flushing after the sex.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah…be grateful, Sasuke. You got my first you know?" Naruto said while chuckling.

"Hmm…you have to be grateful too to have me as your first," Sasuke said cockily, of course. Remember, he was the God of Sex in their school and how many girls and boys chased after him.

Naruto laughed. "I'm grateful, Sasuke…because I did it with the one I love most in this world," Naruto said and then he looked at Sasuke's eyes. "I love you, and I really do," he said softly. "I wish we could be like this forever…," Naruto caressed Sasuke's cheek and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

Sasuke hugged Naruto's body tightly. "I love you too…and I wish I could be by your side forever…," he said in happy face while closing his eyes.

Naruto smiled softly at this. He was happy. He was truly happy until he didn't know how to express it. Then he moved from Sasuke's side.

"Where are you going?" the raven asked in wonder.

"Cleaning up, of course…or do you want to be like that until tomorrow?" Naruto asked in suggestive smirk.

Sasuke blushed madly and threw him a pillow again. "Pervert!" he said in embarrassment.

Sometimes later…the two boys were sleeping together, side by side, holding hands in peaceful sleep. For the first time…Sasuke felt Naruto's love so…clearly and for the first time…he was freed from those horrible nightmares. He could sleep in peace. He could rest without any distraction as long as he felt safe; and…he felt safe in the embrace of the love which was from Naruto, _his _Naruto…. _**His love….**_

**End of Chapter 7**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:**

Lunaryu: Blushes madly until she can't say anything.……… (///////)

Yunyun: "Err..what's wrong, Luna-chan? You're as red as tomato you know?" sweat drops.

Lnaryu: bluses even more. "Kami…I can't believe it I make a chapter which contains only sex…! Kami…it's so embarrassing, I can't face anyone anymore—!!"

Yunyun: sweat drops more, '_she's as hyperbole as always—!'_

Lunaryu: "Kyaaaaa!! Naru/Sasu hotness!! I can't help blushing all the time when I make this chapter! I am so embarrassed!! Is it really alright to make a chapter like this!? Where's the surprise, Yun-chan!?"

Yunyun: "Naru/Sasu's extremely hot sex scene, that's the surprise."

Lunaryu: "What!? KYAAAH!! Yun-chan, you're so perveeeert!!" '_Nor that I'm not, I made that sex scene anyway—' _ "KYAAAAA!! It's so embarrassing!!" hides under pillow and blushes more madly.

Yunyun: "Hai-hai, whatever. Since Lunaryu can't speak anymore because she is so embarrassed, I will ask you then for your review of course! Please give us your opinion. Is it good enough? Ok, I can't say anything because this chapter indeed was designed to their relationship's progress only, so I have no comment of the secret and anything. Please be patient to go back to the plot, k? Ok, then…thank you for reading; see you in next chapter and I err…we love you all!!"

With so much Love,

Lunaryu&Yunyun


	9. Unvorgivable Sin

**A/N:** Hi, Luna's here...sorry for the long wait. Actually I want to update on 14, but I just didn't have time till now. Well, I don't know why Yun-chan suddenly send this to me at first, but just read the AN later...you will know why "grins"

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not ours...Yun-chan's owns the plot, Luna only expands it...heheh. **

**Warning:**_ foul language, mysteries, yaoi (NaruSasu, SasoriDeidara, bit of ItaSasu-only Itachi's feeling though...), and whatever, you decide._

* * *

**Candle of My Life**

**Chapie 8: **_**Yurusarenai Tsumi (Unforgivable Sin)**_

**By:**_**Lunaryu & Yunyun**_

**--Uchiha Compound; Akatsuki's Main Building--**

Itachi looked at a photograph on his hand. He set his coldest expression as ever, but the hint of sadness was displayed from his black coal eyes. He stared at his and Sasuke's photo when they're younger. He brought the photograph nearing his face, and then kissed it slightly, softly, dearly.

_Sasuke…_-Itachi called his brother's name softly in his heart while closing his eyes softly.

Sasuke was his life. He loved him so much, so much until it felt hurt. He wanted his brother to only look at him. He couldn't stand seeing his brother smiling to someone else. He couldn't stand seeing someone else touching his brother. Sasuke was the dearest person to him. Sasuke was his one and only. Itachi only wanted him, neither privilege nor Akatsuki, only Sasuke.

"Why can't you…accept my love…, Sasuke…?" Itachi murmured slowly, looking so depressed.

Itachi stood up, and then walked to another room inside his office. The entered the dark room, and then turned on the light. It's just a plain dim room. Itachi went further inside the room. He stopped in front of an aquarium. There was something resembling human body. He stood there long time to look at it. The body moved and slowly reached its hand to Itachi.

Itachi smiled. "Sasuke…," Itachi called the thing inside aquarium. Yes, that thing was Sasuke, his ebony hair, his black eyes, and his face which resembles Itachi proving it, but it looked younger, ten till twelve years old, might be. Sasuke smiled softly at Itachi, and opened his mouth, but no voice came out from it. Sasuke touched his throat, and smiled solemnly.

Itachi clenched his fist and knelt before him, punching the floor. "_Kuso!_" he shouted, frustrated. "Why can't I…save you from here…, Sasuke…!?"

"Itachi-sama!" suddenly someone shouted his name.

Itachi was startled and quickly stood. He hurriedly came back to his room and shut the door of the secret room. He seated to his chair again and then, "Come in," gave his permission to whoever it was to enter.

Six guards in black outfits came into his room. "Itachi-sama, there's an urgent news from main house," one of the guard, a girl with long red hair (Tayuya), said nervously.

"What happened?" Itachi asked, alerted.

"_Sasuke-sama wa inakunachatta_ (Sasuke-sama disappeared)!" another guard, a boy in spiky curly black hair (Kidoumaru), reported in panicked voice.

"What did you say!?" Itachi stood abruptly from his chair and glared daggers at them. "What the heck were you doing as his body guards!?" he yelled angrily at them as his eyes became bloody red.

"We're sorry, Itachi-sama! We didn't realize he went away!" one of the guard quickly bowed to him in scared face, a boy in pale blue hair (Ukon).

"Someone put sleeping pills into my food! It's my responsibility, please forgive the others!" another boy who looked similar to the blue haired boy said. It seemed he was the previous boy's twin brother (Sakon).

Itachi looked at his subordinates in disgusted look, and then he sighed and sat back on his chair. "Trace of leaving?" Itachi asked after regaining his self control.

"We found this in his room," one of the guards in purple hair and eyes (Kimimaro) said while showing him something.

Itachi looked at the _thing_ and smirked. "Oh my…I knew _he_ would show his fangs to me someday, but I didn't expect that _he_ would show them this fast," Itachi said confidently, having clued who he was.

"What will we do, Itachi-sama?" The biggest and the fattest guard (Jiroubo) asked.

"You don't need to do anything. Just prepare your neck to accept your punishment. You will deal with Orochimaru in his lab," Itachi said coldly to them with the coldest tone and eyes as ever. The guards gulped and shivered in fear as they looked at those bloody crimson eyes.

"_Ha-hai_ (ye-yes)…," they said weakly in pale face.

"Oh, and please call Temari and _puppet _Hinata here. I have business with them," Itachi said again while opening his paper work. "Don't forget to tell _Father_ to come here after them," he added while dismissing them.

"_Hai!_" they responded to him in determined eyes. Even if they knew they would not leave alive from Itachi's grip, they had pledged their loyalty only to him. Whatever happened to them, as long as they're useful to Itachi, they would not mind. Itachi was the one who gave them life, that's why they would not betray him no matter what.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**--Uzumaki's Apartment; Morning—**

Naruto opened his eyes slowly when he felt something warm touched his face. His eyes fluttered open, and he sighed slightly comfortable as he looked at the sunshine creeping between the paces of curtains. Naruto yawned slightly and looked beside him. In his arms, an angel was sleeping.

Naruto smiled softly seeing the raven haired boy in his arms. He closed his eyes and kissed the boy's soft hair dearly. Sasuke was aware of the motion beside him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Naruto's soft smiling face.

"Good morning," Naruto whispered slowly near Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke blushed slightly, and then he smiled. "Good morning," Sasuke said, returning the greeting.

"Hmm…Sasuke, you smell so good," Naruto said while inhaling the scent of Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke was surprised. "Hey, is that what you say first time after the great hot steamy sex we did last night?" Sasuke couldn't believe that. Didn't he have another thing to say?

"Well, I indeed want to say that you're so hot that I'm turned on again, but I see that you're exhausted, so I don't want to push you up," Naruto grinned while kissing Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke blushed deeply at that.

"Jeez, at least say something like _I'm so happy with you_ or something like that, Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke huffed.

Naruto laughed at that. "Sorry, sorry, Sasuke; I'm happy being with you," Naruto said, obliging him. "I wished I could stay like this forever, but I have something to do to day so…," Naruto got up from bed. He looked for his clothes and began to wear it again.

"You're going somewhere?" Sasuke asked while turning his stomach facing the bed and his back was up.

"Yeah, some friends are in hospital and I want to visit them," Naruto said slowly.

"Friends…, girls?" Sasuke asked suddenly becoming stern.

"Unfortunately, they're boys," Naruto said while smiling.

"Hmm…,_bisounen_ (pretty boys)?" Sasuke asked again.

"Well yeah…what's with the prying?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Oh, nothing," Sasuke said while turning his face away, slightly blushing, but somehow annoyed.

Naruto was silent for awhile and then he chuckled. "Sasuke, _masaka_ (it can't be), are you jealous?" he asked.

Sasuke blushed even more. "Shut the hell up! It's your fault anyway," Sasuke said, pissed off suddenly.

Naruto laughed harder at that. "Unfortunately for me, they're together," he said, still chucking. "Besides, there's no one as beautiful as Sasuke in my eyes. Sasuke is my one and only angel, I won't look for another guy or girl," Naruto added while smiling softly. Naruto walked closely to the bed and touched Sasuke's shoulder as he lifted the raven and made him sit on his lap. "I can't live without Sasuke anymore. If you were gone…I would surely die," he said while staring deeply and somewhat softly into Sasuke's night colored eyes with his blue orbs which are his eyes.

Sasuke was captivated by those shiny eyes, as clear as sky and as deep as ocean. He loved those soft reassuring color. No diamonds could beat the shine of Naruto's eyes. Sasuke was drowned by those eyes. He leaned down to Naruto's face and then pressed his soft lips to Naruto's while closing his eyes slowly.

"I love you, Sasuke…," soft whisper came out from those soft pink kissable lips of Naruto, and Sasuke loved those words, especially if it was Naruto who said them.

Sasuke's heart fluttered nicely and thumped fast as adrenalin took control of his body. His face reddened beautifully. Then he couldn't help saying them as well, "I love you too…."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**--Tsunade's Hospital—**

Deidara was sitting beside the bed, hand clutching Sasori's. He looked at Sasori's sleeping face softly. "Sasori-danna…," he called the brown haired boy in soft whisper. As a miracle happened, Sasori's eyes fluttered open slowly, and the thing he saw first time he opened his eyes was Deidara's beautiful face.

"Dei-…dara," Sasori's hoarse voice escaped from his lips, but it was the most beautiful voice in Deidara's life.

Single tear dropped from Deidara's eye. "Sasori-danna…," he called him back. "_Yokatta_ (thank God)…you're still alive, safe and sound…."

"I am…?" Sasori was a bit surprised. He thought surely that he had dead. However, it seemed he was wrong.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun saved us," Deidara said.

"Oh…," Sasori responded slowly. "So…it turned out like this, ne…. Itachi-sama will kill us for this," Sasori said in pained look. "We can't go home anymore, Deidara," he added.

"As long as I'm with you, I will not mind it," Deidara said again, tightening his clutch on Sasori's hand. "I can live only with you beside me," he continued slowly in soft smile.

"Well, why don't you come to my apartment then?" suddenly someone spoke, surprising Deidara and Sasori.

Deidara quickly turned his face back and Sasori lifted his gaze to the door. Uzumaki Naruto was standing on the door step, grinning at them with his friendly face. "Come to my house if you can't go home! I can still take care more stray cats anyway," he said full of confidence.

"Naruto…?" Deidara looked extremely surprised at that.

"Why did you do this, Uzumaki? We could try to kill you again you know?" Sasori couldn't understand this boy at all.

"You won't, I believe that," Naruto said faithfully while gazing at the two boys in determined eyes. It really surprised Deidara and Sasori. His eyes were not lying. He surely had faith on them. "Well?" Naruto asked further.

"We owe you so much, Uzumaki. I doubt I can return it," Sasori said slowly, embarrassed.

"Well, I want to know something from you in exchange though. Consider it as a payment, will you?" Naruto asked.

"We will answer anything you ask, as long as we can answer it," Deidara said surely.

"It's a deal then…." Naruto smirked at that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**--Uchiha Compound; Laboratory Bank Data—**

"_Father_," a boy with long smooth crimson hair called _Father_ slowly. "_Father_, what are you doing?" he asked the blond-man while clinging to his arm lovingly.

"Not now, Kyuubi, I have to check something out," the blond said in urgent look.

Kyuubi looked at his father in longing look. Then he threw his gaze at the girl who was sitting at the corner of the room.

The girl winced in fear as she was aware that the crimson eyes were staring at her, her body trembling violently.

"Father, what's with that girl?" Kyuubi asked again curiously.

"She's a friend, Kyuubi. Don't worry," the blond man said reassuringly to his boy, and then he nodded at the black haired girl who turned out to be Hinata. His eyes told her not to worry.

"A friend?" Kyuubi asked in confused look.

"It's someone you have to protect," _Father _Said again. Then he continued searching something on the bank data in the locker. "Kyuubi," while searching he called his son. Kyuubi gave his full attention to him. "Would you be my help and bring her out from this compound? Away-away from here?" he asked his son in pleading look, even if he didn't look at Kyuubi, but Kyuubi could see that.

"I will never object Father's request," Kyuubi said in cheery smile.

"_Atta_ (found it)!" suddenly _Father_ shouted as he pulled a paper out from the locker. "Uzumaki Project, Prototype Number 13!" he said in victory look. Father then quickly walked to Hinata and showed her the document. "Is it him?" he asked Hinata in desperate look.

Hinata scanned the file, and then she rested her gaze at the photograph which was available there. She widened her eyes in shocked look. "It's him…! It's…Naruto-kun…!!" she whimpered while covering his mouth.

_Naruto…!?_-Father looked so surprised when he heard the name. Then, memory flashed into his mind.

**--Flash Back—**

"_Are you sure about this?"_ a blonde woman, who turned out to be Tsunade, asked a blond man in front of her in stern serious face. The man, who turned out to be _Father_ nodded surely.

"_Isn't it fine, Tsunade? He tries to save __**human**__ after all,"_ a long black haired man with snake face replied her in sickening smirk.

Tsunade glared daggers at the snake man, who turned out to be Orochimaru. Orochimaru sweat dropped and shut his mouth. _"No matter what you do, your son will never come back to live._ _This__** thing**__will be a complete __**puppet**__, not your son anymore,"_ she stated at _Father_ in sad, minding look.

"_I have no other way. No matter how deep the sin which I have to atone, as long as I can return him by my side, I have no regret to die,"_ Father said desperately. _"Please lend me your hand, Tsunade-hime…. I need your power no matter what!"_ he said, begging.

Tsunade sighed long in defeated face. _"Fine…, as a scientist, I also want to know what will happen if we try this, but remember this, I'm sure you will regret this later. At that time, don't ever come to me again because after this last project, I will withdraw from this organization. Being here makes me sick, I can't stand it anymore. I will be gone from scientist world and no one will see me again, understand?" _she warned the blond man seriously.

Father was silent for a moment before he decided his path. _"Hai,"_ he answered surely.

_I will give you life…Naruto…!_-Father determined his will.

&&&

"_What the hell what's wrong…!? Where is he!? Where is he!?"_ Father was about to go insane when his last project, his dear life son was gone from Uchiha Compound.

"_He fell from the cliff to the valley below it. He can't survive,"_Orochimaru answered him in plain tone. _"What a waste, I thought he was the best project as ever, but he died unexpectedly like this. We should provide weapons for them to survive next time we make another puppet,"_ he said while walking away.

Father widened his eyes in shocked look at that. Then he gritted his teeth in complete anger as he grabbed Orochimaru's collar and glared daggers at him. _"How dare you…how dare you say something like that to my Naruto! He's my one and only son, you-bastard!!"_ Father yelled at Orochimaru angrily.

"_Don't misunderstand it, he's a mere puppet. He's not your son no matter how similar he is to him. You can make him again as many as you want,"_ Orochimaru responded to him calmly. Then he loosened Father's hands from his collar. Orochimaru dusted his self and while walking away, he said, _"No matter you want it to be, puppet will never be human."_

Father was too shocked to hear that. Orochimaru was right. Naruto, no, number 13 was not Naruto, no matter how similar they were. Father was at lost. He was in pain and couldn't bear it. He had made the copy of his son, and he loved it as much as him. Then again, he lost his son once again. This pain was unbearable.

Father covered his face and cried. _I'm sorry_…-he apologized. He didn't know to whom he should apologize. _I'm sorry…Naruto…_-for him, whoever it was, whether it was Naruto, his son, or _Naruto_, the puppet, both of them were his sons. That regret, that painful regret made him realize what Tsunade said earlier. He couldn't_makesomeone_ that was so dear for him, because only God had that ability.

**Unforgivable sin.** He had crossed the line between human and God's territory. Now he had to bear the pain of losing someone he loved. He had to pay his sin, in unbearable pain.

**--End of Flash Back—**

Father couldn't believe this. He certainly couldn't. _Why…?_-he thought. Even if he had tried his best to forget him, even if he had tried his best to forget his dream by creating many children from his soul, he still hoped that he would meet his son again.

_Ikite iru no ka (you're still alive)…Naruto…!?_

Father didn't know if he had to cry happily or in grief. The proof of his sin was still alive. His son…no, the copy of his son, his dear precious person was still living in the same world as him. Father collapsed to the floor, sitting. His energy was gone. He cried in pain and in relief at the same time.

Kyuubi took a look at the document. He narrowed his eyes, unread expression attached on his face. _Uzumaki…Naruto…._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi was packing. Yes, he was.

You asked why? It's because he had showed his fangs to Itachi of course. He had Sasuke run away from Itachi's chain. He was the one who gave chance to the boy to run. The thing Kimimaro found in Sasuke's room was silver hair. No one had that hair color except Kakashi in Itachi's kingdom. Of course there was Kabuto, but he never left Orochimaru's side, so he was out of option.

Kakashi was aware that he would not survive if he didn't get away from that hell as soon as possible. That's why now he was packing. However, it seemed Itachi was smarter and quicker than him.

"Where do you think you're going, Kakashi?"

Itachi's cold voice was heard behind the silver haired man. Kakashi froze on his spot, clothes dropping from his hand. His heart struggled and beat harder than before, hammering his chest as if it were about to explode.

"Oh, my rudeness, Itachi-sama," Kakashi said suddenly while turning his body to bend at Itachi politely. "It's an honor to have you come here by yourself. What can I do for you?" He smiled. Kakashi was not the type of person who would lose his coolness in panicked situation. He could restrain his urge to yell and scream in frustration, considering his position that was in disadvantage.

"I will have you tell me where Sasuke goes," Itachi said plainly in his cold smile.

"What is it about?" Kakashi asked again, pretending not to catch what Itachi was saying.

"You think I didn't know what you've done, right, Kakashi? I'll have you pay that back a hundred, not, a thousand more much than your sin," Itachi smirked, his crimson eyes flaring dangerously at Kakashi.

Kakashi was so dead in hell.

_Sasuke-sama…!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A glass was cracked suddenly. Sasuke looked at the glass on the table in shocked look. His heart thumped in strange way.

_What is it…?_-Sasuke asked his self. He touched his chest in frowned face. Something bad had happened. He knew it somehow. He didn't know why, but he felt really bad feeling about it.

Then someone knocked at the front door. He was startled and quickly got up from his seat. He took the glass back to the kitchen, and then he walked to the front door. He peeked a little from the window, and he saw Temari outside.

_That blonde is…Temari I guess, Naruto's soccer cub manager. Does she come here to check if Naruto is alright? I should tell her not to worry,_-Sasuke thought, and without doubting it, he opened the door.

"Temari-san…, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked slowly to her. "If you are worried about Naruto, he's ok, and now he's not at home, so…."

"As I thought you would be here," Temari said in her smirk.

_Eh…?_-Sasuke was surprised.

Then suddenly someone jumped from roof top. Sasuke was shocked at that and stumbled backward. "Wha-…!?" he was shocked even more finding_Hinata_ there.

Hinata smirked even more evilly than Temari. "We've come to pick you up, Sasuke-sama," she smiled at Sasuke.

_Oh, shit…!_

Now he was truly in a really BIG trouble.

**End of Chapter 8**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:**

Lunaryu: "Damn, that's really a crappy cliff hanger!" Huffs.

Yunyun: "You think so? I think that's a good one."

Lunaryu: "Where the heck is it good?"

Yunyun: "Well, as long as this chapter done, no one will protest."

Lunaryu: "They will. Readers hate cliffhangers, I do too.

Yunyun: "Then make the next chap as soon as possible, Luna-chan.

Lunaryu: "…………" Still upset because she is dissatisfied with this chapter.

Yunyun: "Well, you did great job on making Sasu/Naru thing here and Saso/Dei. It's sweet.

Lunaryu: Blushes. "Oh, whatever; guuuys, please be kind and review! I really want to know your opinion. Oh yeah, please don't be mad at me. It's Yun-chan's idea to finish this chapter in cliffhanger. Damn him after disappearing for so long, suddenly he sent this chapter trough my mail. Then he said, "Please do something about Father's flash back!" so I have to go all day to look for the plot of this story to fill the missing part." Kicks Yun-chan's but. "Where the hell are you these past months!?"

Yunyun: "Well, I have some businesses to do, sorry for not informing you Luna-chan!"

Lunaryu: Sobs-sobs. "I thought you had died somewhere."

Yunyun:_"Gomen-gomen_, please don't cry. Hey, I forgot to say, but**happy valentines day!!**" Kisses Lunaryu's cheek. "Today is valentine, right? February 14. Now you look cuter and cuter! I love you!! Minna-san, too! Happy valentine to Luna-chan, to all of you!"

Lunaryu: "_Chot_-wait a sec, Yun-chan! That's too much!!" Blushes madly and shoves him off for kissing her. "-Cough-, umm, happy valentine to you guys," says in pink cheeks.

Yunyun: "Ahaha, your blushing face is really cuuuute!! Actually I sent this story for you because this is your valentine's present! Between my busy times, I make this chapter; of course I can't finish it as I had scheduled it, but it worth lots because now we can talk like this right?" grins.

Lunaryu: "Yun-chan…teary eyes, "Thank you---!! I love you, Yun-chan!!" Smiles happily now.

Yunyun: "Well, since your mood is better now, why don't we say _good bye_ to our dear readers?"

Luna-Yun: "Thank you for reading, please don't forget to read next chapter as well. See you in next chapter and LOVE YOU ALL!!"

With so much love,

Lunaryu&Yunyun


End file.
